New Life in Forks
by plove
Summary: Bella is the biggest Nerd, who is the mother of twins and doesn't know who is the father. Edward is the bad boy who has no hope for his future. What happened when they meet again. Will there will be love or drama.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I was thirteen when it happened. I went to my first high school party with my best friend Olivia Hales. It was a high school party and it was at Sandra Claire house. She was one of the most popular girl in school an being invited to her party would be the one thing that set you off for your high school carrier. But Olivia and I were invited to the party because of our brothers. Emmett was my big brother and Jasper was hers. Emmett was big for a fourteen year old. He had black hair and the cutest nose. He was really mean looking, but he was really nice once you get to know him. Jasper was different. He was always nice, but he had this crazy look in his face. Olivia used to say it was because he knew what people was feeling and it drove him crazy.

Even though they were freshmen, they were the two most popular guys in school, our at least their school. I was still in junior high and the school semester was coming to an end. In actuality, I still had nine more months, but I always plain ahead. I was that much of a nerd.

So that why I came to the party. One was because of my brother. Every girl had a crush on him, include Sandra Claire, and she was a senior. Two, I wanted to get throw away my geeky image. I wanted prove to everyone including myself that I wasn't the loser that everybody thought I was. I wanted to me something more. And third, Olivia beg me to go. She didn't want to face their world by herself and I knew I couldn't let her do it by herself so I went to the party.

Olivia and I talk to the other students to know what was what. Who you should stay away from and who were good people to get to know, so high school could be pleasant for yourself. As the time went on I started to get tired and I started to feel sick. A guy name Clarence started to me some soda to drink and for some reason the soda made me sick.

Before I knew it, I was bumping to other people, trying to keep myself up. "Are you ok" was on of the voice that I heard. It was so sweet and strong. I look up and saw this guy with the most beautiful green eyes and bronze hair. He was so cute that I couldn't believe he was smiling at me.

"I'm fine, I just feel a little sick." I told him

"Me too, I think they did something to the drink. You should go somewhere and sleep it off."

"I got her." I heard Clarence behind me. The boy left and he put me on a sit and kept giving me drinks. The next thing I remember was leave Clarence side and going up stairs to sleep it off.

I don't remember much, the only thing I remember was going upstairs to one off the rooms so I could lay down. I came into a room and lay down next to someone. It took me a while to realized that their was someone next to me. By the time I realized he was next to me, it was when I was having sex with him. It wasn't bad, it just felt weird. I mean I just lost my virginity to a guy that I don't know and most likely will not remember. But I did it and there was no turning back.

The next morning Olivia got me out off bed and told me that I had sex with this really cute guy. I didn't remember much about the event and I wanted to forget, except for the fact that Emmett found out and he was mad at me. You see, when Emmett was twelve, one of our neighbors had sex with him. She was arrested afterward, but after that it became his mission in life to make sure that the same thing that happened to him never happened to me. So you could imagine of how much off a failure he feel right now.

**_2 Months Later_**

It has been two month since that party and I have been feeling really sick. I have throwing up a lot, eating weird food and sleeping more than usual. Plus my periods hasn't come in two months. Olivia related to stress, which could be possible. When ever I was stress, my body would do the weirdess thing, that why Renee, my mother, put me on the pills. But still I was scared and that why I am now in Olivia bathroom waiting on the result of three pregnancy test.

"I can't be Olivia, I just can't be."

"But Bella you have been really stress with all those exams maybe you not pre.." I stop her before she could say it. I was afraid if she said it, it would that much more real to me. After five minutes, Olivia went over and check the results. "Well" she came next to me and gave me a hug. "Maybe it won't that bad Bella, maybe your parents will understand."

"Are you kidding me, Charlie, Renee and Phil are going to kill me"

"Bella, calm down, maybe they will be ok with it. I wasn't listening to her, as I was continuing talking to myself.

"And Emmett is going to kill the father, which is funny since I don't know who is the father."

"DO you remember anything about him" She ask me

"No, not really. Well except I think he had a score on his back and maybe had green eyes. It was dark and I wasn't feeling well, so I am not sure."

"Bella, you're my sister and I love you. And I am soooooooo praying for you."

I waited until Charlie came to Phoenix for a visit to tell everyone that I was pregnant and that I didn't know who was the father.

"Guys there something I have to tell you."

They all look at me that the same time. "What is it sis"

"Well I'm pregnant. I about two and half months and I don't know who is the father."

"Bella, were you rape. Cause if you were, I will kill him."

"I don't know Emmett, I think I was drug at the party, but I am pretty sure the father is not the guy who drug me, but I still don't know who is the father."

"What are planning to do." Ask my mom

"I want to keep it. I want to give it a great home And all you guys I know I can."

"But Bella your only 13, should be exploring life, living you life, not giving it up for a baby." My dad said

"Dad I made up my mind, I am keeping, and I still plan on going to high school and college. I will just have a baby by my side."

The consersation when on like this for a while, until my parents and I agree to disagree. The only thing we new for sure was that I was not having an abortion. My mom never wanted me to feel that pain and I agree with her. It didn't take long for the school to find out, but I didn't care. I still got straight A's, I was still part off the debate team and I still earn 10,000 dollars toward my college funds. I was just pregnant at the time.

I also went to every doctor appointment. Emmett, Renee, Phil and Charlie went with me for every appointment. Not together, but one of them was always with me when I went. Jasper and Olivia also came with me when my family couldn't come. They were the one that was with me when the doctor told me the news. "TWINS, ONE OF EACH." I was having two babies, a girl and a boy. I couldn't believe it.

The day of graduation, I went to go give my speech because I was graduating with honors and everything. Unfortunately I went into labor. I got my diploma, but it still suck. The pain lasted six longs hours and I scream to much that I lost my voice. But eventually I was holding my beautiful babies. My son, who was name Emmanuel Charlie Swan, had brown reddish hair and green eyes. He face reminded of somebody so much, but I could remember. Jasmine Olivia Swan, my daughter had brown hair like me, but had the oddest blue eyes I ever seen. She didn't get it from me, so she had to get from somebody else. She look like me when I was born, but her brother was a mystery.

It has been three years since that day and I was now sixteen and my kids were now three. Emmanuel, who I name after my brother and father, was big for his age, but was very smart. He learned how to walk and talk early and he actually enjoy fishing. He was the strong silent type but he was very cute with his bronze hair and green eyes. His sister was a handful. She was extremely hyper, always dancing and singing. And she loved fashion. She would change her clothing three time, before choosing what she wanted to wear. It was driving me crazy.

Me, the twins and my brother were heading to Fork to start our new life. You see, Phil got a job in his baseball career and Emmett and I got tired of getting into fights because somebody new wanted to call me a slut. Plus the twins wanted to spend more time with Charlie and I miss him too. So now, We are heading to Fork to start of New Life


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett POV

I have protected Bella the best I can since I was four. I don't know why but I always felt that it was my job to protect her. I protected her from bullies, harrassment and anything I could think off. So you could imagine how I felt when I found out that my 13yrs sister got pregnant by a guy she doesn't even know. I was so ashamed. I couldn't protect her from that mistake, but I promise myself, her and her unborn child that nothing bad would happened to her again, and I kept my promise.

So for the last couple of years, I have stood by her side on everything. I was there for some of the doctor appointment, I was there when her school found out about her situation and I was there when she got in her first fight. I unfortunately, wasn't there when she found out that she was carrying twins. But I was there when the doctor told her that she would have to terminate one off the twins, because her body wasn't capable off carrying them both to term. But when she decided to go term, I help her with the situation.

As they years when by, I became a better protector. Me and Jasper, my best friend, beat up everybody who called her name. I kind off got in trouble also and got suspended from football because of it. But it was getting tired some, so when Bella suggested that we move to Fork to leave our trouble behind, I jump at the opportunity to leave this place. In reality she suggested that her and the twins leave, so Phil, Renee and I would have some peace in our lives, but i couldn't leave Bell so I went with her.

So here were are, Bella, Emmanuel, Jasmine and me, on the plain, heading for Forks. The plain ride was simple, but I was getting mad. Everywhere I turn I could hear people whispering, "They to young to be parents. They could just be their brother and sister. NO I heard that kid call her mom. She must be a slut." That all I heard on our ride here. So like I said, it was driving me crazy.

When we got off the plan, we headed were Charlie was waiting for us. You see Charlie was our dad, and he was a cop. He married Renee when he was twenty and they had me a year later. They also had Bella a year after me. When Renee got tired of that life, she divorce Charlie and took us with her. I know Charlie still love my mom, but he was happy for her when she met Phil. But now he was getting ready to accept the twins into his lives. It wasn't like he didn't accept them before, it just that now, he would be around them a lot more.

"Grandpa" the twins said as they saw him.

"Hey kids, how have been."

"Great dad, how are you." Bella ask

"Everything is great, Bella I got you a job at the daycare for you so you can spent more time with your kids and you Emmett, I got you a jeep. Its kind of old, but it is on working condition, with two baby seat for you."

"Dad, you didn't have to do this, but thank you for the car."

"Dad, does the whole town know about me and my kids."

"No, I just told them that my kids are gonna live with me. I left the twins origin to you two."

"Why would you do that?" Ask Bella

"Because he doesn't want to come up with a story that would contradict anything you would say, so he left it to you." I told her

"I guess that made sense. Let go home, we have school tomorrow." Bella said

The drive was quite if you didn't include Jasmine millions question. She wanted to know what everything was, how it fit together, and how fast we were driving. Once we got home, I saw the jeep my that bought me. It was pretty old, but I love the gray color and big tires. It was perfect and I couldn't wait to drive it to school tomorrow.

When we got home, I told Bella to take the two bed room upstairs, while I stayed on the ground floor. That room us to be me and Bella old room. They were connected by one doorway, but when Bella told Charlie that we were coming, he knock down the wall and the door, that separated the room and turn my room into the kids room. He turn his old office on the ground floor into my room, so I still had my space.

The next morning we woke up, Bella first, twins second and me last. We ate breakfast, drop the twins to the daycare and went to school. At the front desk, we got our schedule and we went our separate ways. Due to the fact that I was a senior and she was a junior, we didn't share any class together. But at least we started school together and finish at the same time.

My first class was gym, and today we were playing dodge ball. It was easy for me to dodge every ball that was thrown at me. The only person who caught me was this hot chicks. She had blond hair, green eyes, big breast and she was perfect. "I guest your not as good as you think." I don't know why but it was turning me own.

My next class was math, Spanish, history and than workshop. We were working with cars today, and I was partner up with her. For some reason, nobody wanted to be out done by this girl. It turn out to be the same girl who hit me with the ball. I work next to her having small talk while everyone was staring at us.

"So Rosalie" That was her name "why doesn't anybody like working with you."

"They to scared of me. They don't like it when a girl knows more about cars than they do."

"That suck, I don't think I could deal with a girl who thinks shopping is the most important thing in the world."

"I like shopping too, but I'm not crazy about. Not like my sister Alice."

"You have sister too, mine is name Isabella, but she prefer Bella."

"Well Alice is short for Mary-Alice, but after desperate housewives, she veto the Mary."

I started to laugh and we spent the rest of the period talking. It turn out we had lunch and English together. I sat next to her at lunch and in English. We got to get to know each other pretty well, and I actually saw the move as a good thing.

After English we walk to my car where I waited for my sister. Once she came, I went bought her to work. Once work was done, we went home.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

I got up first, woke up the twins and than woke up with Emmett. I had to wake him last because he took the least amount of time in a shower, and I needed time to feed the twins, get them dress and cook Emmett breakfast. Its not like Emmett can't cook, its just that he not that good and it takes him to long to cook anything. That the want thing he got from Renee, her cooking skill.

Anyway, after breakfast, I got the twins ready for school, and Emmett strap them to the car seat. Once we got to the daycare, Emmett and I drop them off. When we went inside, everybody was staring at us. It wasn't something new. A lot of people thought that Emmett and I were a couple and the twins parents. But we always brush it off. It never bother us before and it won't bother us now.

After the daycare, went straight to school. Once in school we went to the main office and ask for our schedule. Me and Emmett check our schedule and saw that we had no class together. It kind of suck my we had to deal with it the best we can.

First period was English where I was seated next to this girl name Angela. She was really nice to me and we got along great. I introduce myself to the class and saw everybody reaction. This guy with blond hair gave me a wink, while the girl that sat next to me gave me a stare that wasn't pretty. Almost everybody gave me a look that I expected except for the guy in the back. For some reason he was staring at me with this look that was bothering me. He was kind of cute and I couldn't help but stare back at him. He had bronze hair and green eyes and something about him reminded me of something but I couldn't put my finger on it. I kept looking at him, even taking glimpse of him when the class was in progress.

When class was over, Angela came to me and said "Bella, what was going on between you and that guy. Do you know him or something."

"No, not really why"

"Cause he doesn't give anyone a second look. He kind of a jerk that way." I could tell there was more to the story, but I didn't want to press. I personally new how it felt when people you didn't know or like was in your business and spreading rumors about you. After English, was gym, where the blond kid had a class in. His name was Mike, and he seem sweet, but he didn't hold my interest. It wasn't that he ugly or anything, it just that I didn't feel like putting myself out there. I personally thought it was a waste of time. After gym I had math, Spanish and then lunch. Instead of going to the cafeteria, I went to the library to start my homework. I needed them out the way since I had work after school and I didn't want to spent all night doing them.

After lunch, I went to my biology class. Once I got there I was seated next the same bronze hair kid from my earlier class. I don't why I didn't notice it before, but he smell like cigarette and the smell was killing. I was trying to breath to my mouth, but it did work. In addition to that bad smell, he kept staring at me like there was no tomorrow. He kept giving this look like he was trying to figure something out. I don't what it was, but it made me feel weird and I needed him to stop.

When I was about to say something, I ended up staring at him back. Sure he was hot. His bronze hair was sexy, he look built, his face look like a face of a model, and his lips was so attractive. Compare to me, he was a Greek god. But that wasn't the reason why I was staring at him. For some reason he reminded me of someone. He reminded me of someone really important, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

And than it hit me. He reminded me of the same guy that may have gotten me pregnant. I pretty sure that not him, but his eyes reminded me of him. Why didn't I figure this out before. Emmanuel would have to look just like his father, since he didn't look like anybody from my side of the family. It wasn't him, but he made me fell so uncomfortable that I wanted to class to be over.

I left two minutes before the bell ring and I went straight on my way to my next and last class. On my way to art, I bump into someone and fell on the floor. "I am so sorry, I didn't see you there."

She got up and started laughing. I was staring at this girl who couldn't more than 4.5 in height, and had brown hair. She was extremely hyper and happy, "That's ok, I short and it hard for people to see me sometime, Hey I'm Alice."

"Hey, I'm Bella, and I am about to be late for art."

"You got art in room 311."

"Yeah, why"

"Me too, we should sit together." She drag my arms and pull me into class. We spent most of the day talking and then we went our separate ways.

After my last class, I went to the main office to see if I can tranfer out off my biology class, but the guy beat me to it. " Is there any other class at another time"

The secretary look at him "Sorry Mr. Cullen, there is no other room."

He then stare at me and back at her "Fined than, I'll have to bare it."

I push his look at off my head and went straight to Emmett Jeep. When I got there I realized that he was talking to a beautiful blond. She was so beautiful, that I couldn't believe she was talking to me. Hey, your Bella right" I move my head up and down. "Well I am Rosalie Cullen, it nice to meet you."

"Its nice to meet you too." Emmett gave that look he used to give me when he wanted to be alone with a girl. So took myself of the situation and I waited for him to finish inside the jeep. Nice he said his good bye, he drove me to the daycare so I could start my shift.

"Hey Emmett, does she have a brother." I ask out of no where.

Emmett gave me a where did this come from look. "Why do you ask Bell."

"Because there is a guy name Cullen in two off my classes and I was wondering if there was a connection."

"Yes, she have a brother, his name is Edward. She also have a younger sister name Alice if you were wondering."

"That funny, cause this girl in my art class is name Alice."

"It might be her, Rosalie told me that she is a extremely happy person and is really hyper. She also said that she is kind of a psychic, she always guest things right."

"That cool, have you met her brother yet." I ask again

"No, he is hardly around her. He is a trouble maker and he is one year younger then her. Plus, she told me he drives her crazy, and not in a good way. He is bad news, so please Bella, stay away from him."

"But, Emmett I don't know who is Edward Cullen. And if he is that guy from my Biology class, I'll stay away from him."

I went to work, and stayed there until, all the kids were pick up. Once that was done, Emmett came and took us home. Once home, I started on dinner while Emmett got the twins clean up. Charlie came home and we at together, like a family. I went upstairs and tried to finish my homework, while the twins were coloring in their books. And than my cell phone ring.

'hello, hey Olivia, how are you."

"I'm fined Bella, I miss you , its not the same without you.

"I sorry, when are you coming for a visit."

"Soon, how my favorite niece and nephew."

"Their fined, they look so cute right now.""Especially Emmanuel, with that bronze hair of his, I am pretty sure he got all the girls over him."

I thought about it for a minute. "Hey you know I have class with a guy with bronze hair just like Emmanuel."

"Your kidding right. What Bella, you think you found your baby daddy in Forks."

"No, I hope not, he was kind of rude, he smell like cigarette, and he is suppose to be a bad boy and remember what I did to the last bad boy, who came after me."

But Bella, you never really met the guy, you were drunk and it was dark. It might me him."

"Not, funny. Could you picture Charlie face if it turns out that the bad boy of town, his the father of his perfect grandchildren. If will kill him. Look Olivia I have to go, so I will talk to you later ok."

"Ok, bye Bella and kiss those two angles for me."

"I will bye." I thought about it for a moment, the possibility of finding the father of my child in Fork should be one in a million. I just hope it didn't happened, cause if it did, I don't know what I would do.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

The next day I woke up, woke up the twins and then Emmett. Emmett gave the kids a bath while I got breakfast ready. Charlie was already gone to work. Apparently a couple of kids from town was causing trouble in town, and Charlie was in charge of catching the culprit.

"So she's pretty, and smart and she loves cars. She just my kind of girl." Emmett told my kids.

"So, you gonna marry her, uncle Em." Ask Emmanuel. My kids couldn't pronounce his name right, so they came up with a nickname for him.

"Don't, know. I just know she the girl of my dreams." I look at Emmett as he try to explain his feeling for Rosalie Cullen, the girl that he met yesterday. It was the first time that Emmett ever though so much about a girl. Usually, it was easy for him to get any girl he wanted. Girl were practically throwing themselves at him. That how I got invited to the part three years ago. But for some reason, Rosalie, is the only girl that ever driven my brother crazy. I hope everything work out for him.

"Time to eat guys." After breakfast, Emmett and I drop the kids off to the daycare. Mrs. Ford, the woman running the school was happy to see me. It seems the other kids took a liken to me, and the twins were already running the place. Jasmine created a click of girls, who try to be all pretty, Emmanuel was the most polite child at the place that all of the other teacher like him.

After the daycare, we went to school. Rosalie and surprisingly Alice, was waiting for us.

"Hey, Rose. Your ready to get cream today." Emmett, seem so comfortable around her. He talk to her like one of the guys, but the way he does it, you could tell that their was hiding feelings in it.

"Hey, Bella how are you, how was your first day in Fork." Alice ask with great joy in her face.

"It was fined, Alice, thanks for asking. And how was your first day back in school yesterday." I ask her.

"It was fined. Hey Bella, you want to go shopping after school." She ask me.

"I would love too." I lied. I always hated shopping. Even when Renee and Olivia use to drag me to the mail for their famous shopping trip, I still hated it. And after the twins were born, I started shopping less for me and more for them, so I really didn't have much money. "But I have to spent the evening with my kids, so I can't." I was wondering if that would scare her away. After I got pregnant, all my friends, except for Olivia and Jasper, stop talking to me. And when I went to high school, no one tried to be friends with me, they just gossip about me, behind my backs.

"You have kids, how old." Ask Rosalie

"Well they are two and half, they are about to be three in a couple of months." I answered

"You said they. How many kids do you have Bella." Rosalie ask again.

"I have a son name Emmanuel and a daughter name Jasmine."

"So your son is name after your uncle, how cute." Rosalie hit Emmett with her elbow on his side. She said, now looking at Emmett, "You must be a really good uncle to those kids right."

"Yeah I am, they my people." Emmett was laughing when he told her that.

"So Bella, who is your daughter name after, oh, is it your mom or something." Alice ask.

"No, she's name after my other brother Jasper." Alice look at me a little confuse, so I explain. "Jasper is Emmett, best friend in Phoenix, and his sister Olivia is my best friend. Anyway, me and Emmett, Knew them for so long that we all consider each other brothers and sisters. So when I got pregnant, he stood by my side and supported me, so I named her after him."

"Can we see pictures." They both ask at the same time.

Emmett showed Rosalie the picture he had and I showed Alice the picture I had. Emmett picture consisted of him and the twin in the pool party that Phil and Renee had last year. Emmett love showing that picture because he could show his muscle to all the girls and still be sexy with kids under his arms. I had a picture of my kids with me and Olivia. It was the time we went to the carnival. We took a lot of pictures, a lot of foods and extremely sick. It was one of the best time I ever had.

Rosalie and Alice look at the picture strangely before giving me back the picture. "Hey Bella, you could bring them along with us, if you want. It would be great for them."

"We'll talk about later, ok Alice. Now lets get to class." I don't know why, but for some reason I felt like someone was watching me. I wasn't sure, but I still look around to double check my suspicion. Anyway, once I was in school, and left my new friends, I went straight to my English class. I wanted to sit next to Anglia, but her rightful seat mate, Jessica was here today. So I was force to sit next to Edward Cullen. The smell from the cigarette bother me a lot, but I ignore it, because his face caught my attention. Today he was wearing a black shirt with black paints, nothing special. But for some reason it look sexy on him. I show off his muscle and I couldn't help but blush.

"Hello, my name is Edward, Edward Cullen. I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself to you yesterday. You are Isabella Swan right." His voice was like an angle talking to me, but the cigarette smell was killing the moment.

"Its, Bella. I prefer Bella. And it's nice to meet you."

"So Bella, tell me how you like the move here."

"Its ok, I guess." I try to breath to my mouth so I wouldn't smell that smell. Damn man, how many time a day do you smoke.

"Well it seems you don't my smell much." He said looking at me

"Well I don't like the smell of cigarette, and on you it's really strong. I'm sorry." I told him. I hope he wouldn't get mad.

"Its ok, my parents have been trying to make me quit for years. But it haven't work." he said.

"Well I hope you quit one day." What was I thinking. I had no right to tell him what to do. It was his life and if he wanted to die by cancer, who was I to judge.

"Well that funny." Even his laugh was incredible. "Hey Bella, do you know that there is a rumors about you."

Well that was something I was shock about. I only been in Forks for two days, and their was already rumors about me. It wasn't like I was shock. Forks is a small town, and people could here and spread things so easily. "So Edward, tell me what they saying about me."

"Well rumors has it, that you got pregnant and gave birth before you enter high school and that why you're here. Boys in the school think that you are easy." He said.

"So that the big rumors, here I though it was worst." I told him.

"So its true." He ask

"Yes on the kids, No on the slut and easy thing." I told him "So if you like, you could have fun spreading the truth around school, it your don't mind." I could see Jessica reaction when I confirm the rumors around school. I wasn't sure who started it, but I was pretty sure it originated from the daycare that I was now working in, because that was the only place the twins call me mommy in public.

After English, I went to my other classes, where it turn out I had with Jessica and her boy Mike. They were staring at me in Spanish and math. It was getting annoying, but I push it out of my mind. When lunch came, I decided to go to the cafeteria to find Emmett, before the news of the rumors got to him. In the cafeteria, Emmett was sitting with Rosalie and Alice. I came to sit next to them, hoping to calm him down.

"Bella, you confirm the rumors about you." he was angry with me, I new it.

"What you have be do, lie, deny my kids." I told him

"Look Bella." He said in a low voice. "I love them and you, you know that. It just that, I don't want to spent the rest of the semester fighting for your honor, like I did in Phoenix."

"Please, if you two didn't want rumors to be spread about you, shouldn't hang out with the biggest bitch in school and her sister, the hyperactive pixie." Rosalie said.

We started laughing and all calm down. Everyone was staring at us. But like Rosalie said, don't care. Anglia came near the table to apologize for everybody behaviors. I told her it was ok, she sat down with us. I could tell she was a little scared of Rosalie, but Alice calm her down.

After lunch, I went to bio, where Edward was a no show. Class went pretty quickly and art was the same. I think the only reason why art went so fast was because was with me and we spent the whole time talking about things. I art teacher gave us a home assignment and Alice and I agreed it would be better if we did the project at my house after school. So when the bell rang we went to the parking lot to meet our older siblings.

"Hey Rosalie, due you mind if I go to Bella home. We got homework to finish, and it would be easier if we work together." Alice told her sister.

"Fine" Rosalie said. "I drop you off, but I may not be able to pick you up. He may have to."

We left school together. Alice in Rosalie car and me in Emmett truck. We went to pick up the twins and then we went to my home. Today was my day off. I only work at the daycare three time a week and that was usually Monday through Wednesday. Once home, Alice and I started our homework, while my kids colored. It didn't take us long before we were all done. Once done we played with the kids.

"I can't believe how cute your kids are. Emmanuel is the cutest with that hair of his and jasmine is so cute with small size." Alice said, once she was in my house.

'Well Alice, she also obsess with fashion and shopping. And he is obsess with music. They are the greatest kids in the world." Now I know parents always said that about their kids, but in my case its true. They never fight with each other, are always nice to everybody and everybody love them. Emmanuel is extremely protective of his sister and he fights anyone who dares to cause her harm. And Jasmine is the same way with him. It is so cute, for two years old.

"Hey Bella, do you mind if I ask you where the father is, cause I only see picture of the twin with your family." I could tell from her expression that she really wanted to know and for some reason, I knew I could trust her with the information.

"Well Alice I don't know where he is, cause I don't know who he is."

She gasp "Please don't tell me that you were rape."

"NO, thank good. Its just that someone gave me a spike drink, I got drunk and eight months later, they were born."

"Eight months."

"Well I was thirteen at the time, and my body couldn't whole them for long, so I went to labor a month early. But they two healthily kids."

"So, you don't know who is the father. Where did this happened."

"Back home in Phoenix, why do you ask."

"No reason, just wondering." I didn't believe her. I could tell from her expression that she was thinking something. I wanted to know what it was but the door bell ring the same time Alice phone when on.

As I went to open the door, I heard Alice scream my name.


	5. Chapter 5

Epov

I can't stand this place. I can't stand the location, the weather, the people. Everything about this place gets on my nerve. The only thing that make this life bearable is Tanya, my girl. James, Laurent and Victoria are my "Friends", and I hang out with them and all, but they are nothing but a mean to an end. Tanya, however, makes to place fun, some of the time. She was hot, sexy and she new how to move, if you get my drift. She the best I ever had, but Victoria, Lauren and Jessica try their best to keep up. But Tanya was my number one. I have known Tanya since I was a little kids and we were always together. When we both move to Fork, we started dating. We both cheat on each other, but her and I are solid, if that make any sense. The only problem that she and I have is the fact that I lost my virginity to a girl I don't even remember. You see, when I was in Phoenix with my parents and her parents, me and Tanya decided to go to a high school party. A lot things happened at that party. But in the end, I ended waking up, naked with a girl I didn't know. She was pretty and all, but to lose your virginity that way, well I don't know what to say. It took a couple days for the memory to return, but when I did, I felt a little ashamed. I wish I knew who the girl was, but I guess I will never see her again.

So lets go back to my life. Right, well it sucks. I hate living here. I have to do things to kill time. I drink, do drugs, party, steal and fight. But it gets tired some. Everything about my life was simple, until her. Her brown hair, her eyes ad even her scent turn me on.

I spent the whole time in English staring at her. I didn't know if she notice, but something about her attracted me to her. She wasn't as hot as Tanya, but still, she was hot.

I went to all my classes hoping to see her again. Math, Spanish, Art and Gym were all a waste of time. I was hoping that I might get lucky at lunch, but she was a no show. I did however see my sister Rosalie talking to a new guy. He was big and he had a lot of muscle. I could tell she really like him, because she didn't have that bitch look she usually have on her face. Apparently, this goof was what she wanted. I went outside for a smoke before my next class started.

Once I was done, I went to biology. In biology, I got lucky, the teacher put her right next to me. She stare at me and I was staring at her. I could tell that the cigarette smell was bothering her, but she try to ignore it. The more we look at each other, the more uncomfortable I felt. I don't know why, but she had a power over me that I didn't like and I had to stop it. Somehow she reminded me of someone else, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I left the class and I went straight to that main office, hoping to change my schedule. That was a waste of time, because all the classes was filled up and I was stuck there. She came to the main office, I stare at her and then I left.

I went home hoping to forget about her. I left Rosalie and Alice at school the way I usually did. We didn't hang out and that was fined with me. I went to my room and started to play my classical music. No one was home yet, so I was able to put it as loud as I wanted. But eventually I got bored, so I decided to call my distraction.

"Hey, Tanya, what your doing?"

"Nothing, Eddie. Just hanging out with the girls. Why, what's up."

"Nothing, you want to come over or something."

"Fined, let me finish here, and I be there in twenty." She hang up the phone and I waited for her to come.

20 MINUTES Later

Tanya came into my room, where she undressed and we got down to business. We no one home we could take out time with no problem. But having sex with Tanya was meaningless. I felt very little, and I often wish I could have a connection with her or any other girls I conquered, but I didn't. So this would have to do. "Gosh Eddie, could you change the song." Tanya ask. She always hated my taste of music. She preferred hip-hop or R&B. I like those music too, it was just that classical calm me down. It just work for me. "hey Eddie, did you hear the rumors about the new girl in town."

"No, and stop calling me Eddie Tanya. You know I hate it when you call me that."

"Whatever. Listen, I heard from, Crystal, who heard it from Babe, who heard it Nicole, who heard it from her mom, that the new girl is a major slut and she is the mother of twin, two years old." She said.

"You heard from all these people, and they said that the new girl have kids." I ask her.

"Yeah, a boy and a girl. I heard they're really cute and polite and stuff. But still, she's the chief daughter, that got to be embarrassing for them. Plus, I heard that the reason why her and her brother left Phoenix and move here. To get away from all the trouble she was getting herself into."

"So what her name, what her kids name." I ask her.

"Well I don't know, but…."

I cut her off before she had a chance to finish "So you know all these things about her, but you don't even know her name. That's ashamed. Listen, get over it and move on, she not that important, get a life Tanya and get out. I got to do my homework." I don't know but I felt angry with Tanya at that moment. I barely knew this girl, but I felt protective of her for some reason. Anyway I push that thought out of my head and started my homework. I took a shower afterward, ate dinner with my family and went to sleep. It was just another day that I killed time.

The next day I went to school, hoping that I would see that girl again. By a miracle she came and sat next to me. She smell incredible, and she look hot. I couldn't stop staring at her. So I decided to introduce myself to her. "Hello, my name is Edward, Edward Cullen. I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself to you yesterday. You are Isabella Swan right."

She look at me with those beautiful eyes of hers and said "Its, Bella. I prefer Bella. And it's nice to meet you." I could see that I would be in trouble. Here eyes had already captivated me and I was fighting a losing battle.

However, I refuse to go down without a fight so I push on with the question hoping to win this game we were playing "So Bella, tell me how you like the move here."

"Its ok, I guess." I could tell she was having a hard time breathing around me. I smoke cigarette so much that I smell like it all the time. Only my family kept their distance from the smell, most of the other people I was around didn't care much or just ignore it.

"Well it seems you don't my smell much." I said looking at her.

"Well I don't like the smell of cigarette, and on you it's really strong. I'm sorry." She told me. I couldn't help but smile at her when she said that.

"Its ok, my parents have been trying to make me quit for years. But it haven't work." On that part, it was true. Carlisle and Esme have been trying to make me stop smoking for so long. They never quit, but sometime I wish they did.

"Well I hope you quit one day." I laugh when she said that

"Well that funny. Hey Bella, do you know that there is a rumors about you." She didn't look surprise. It was like she expected people to talk about her behind her back. I guess what Tanya told me about her must have been true. To be a mother at that age, I wouldn't know what to do if it was me.

"So Edward, tell me what they saying about me." She really wasn't surprise.

"Well rumors has it, that you got pregnant and gave birth before you enter high school and that why you're here. Boys in the school think that you are easy." I told her.

She took a moment to gather her thought, while I was hoping that if would be false. Hoping she would deny it, but she never did "So that the big rumors, here I though it was worst."

"So its true." I ask her.

"Yes on the kids, No on the slut and easy thing." she told me "So if you like, you could have fun spreading the truth around school, it your don't mind." I could see Jessica reaction when she confirm the rumors around school. I knew I had to deal with Jessica personally so she wouldn't make things worst for Bella, so after English I told her that I would meet her at her home for one on one fun. Like I said before, Jessica wasn't as good as Tanya, but she was still fun.

I went to the rest of my classes, but I decided to leave early and cut Bio. I don't know why but I couldn't face Bella. I wasn't sure if it was because she had kids or the fact that I was giving myself to a girl I couldn't stand to safeguard her reputation, but I couldn't face her right now. So I took Jessica home and we "played".

We played for a while until my phone rang. It was Rosalie, which was weird since she never called me. "What do you want?"

"Well, hello to you too, look I need you to pick up Alice at Chief Swan house."

"Why?" I really didn't want to chance seeing Bella tonight. But part of me was hoping.

"She is friend with his daughter and she is hanging out with his grandkids tonight, so please just pick her up before eight." I agree and hang up the phone. I don't why she didn't pick Alice herself. Rosalie always hated the way I drive and she would never chance Alice life on my driving, she was to over protective in that department. So what change.

I left Jessica house after seven and went straight to Swan resident. I knock on the door and Bella open it. "Bella wait" I hear Alice screaming her name as if she was scared out of her mind. I stare at her and she stare at me until I heard a small voice with a big growl "Mommy, who that man"

"That Edward Cullen, sweetheart." That boy look incredible. He had the same color hair and eyes that I had. Plus our resemblance was uncanny. He had some thing from Bella, but that kid was basically a younger version of me.

"Who are you and what my mommy." It was cute how protective of her he was.

"Hey Bella, I came to pick up my sister, Alice, may I come in." I ask. "NO" He answered with a growl. "Stay, I get aunt Alice"

Alice came running with her back pack on her back. She said goodbye to Bella, hug her and her son an drag me to the car. "Lets go" she said. I said my goodbye and started driving.

AlicePOV

On the drive home Edward couldn't stop asking question about Bella and son. He wanted to know how old he was, what his name and where the father was. So I answered. "He is two, his name is Emmanuel and his twin sister is name Jasmine and I didn't ask about the father." On that part I lied. I knew I had no right to tell Edward that she didn't know who was the father. Plus to make matters worst, I realized how much Bella son look like Edward and her story adds up to the time that Edward was in Phoenix.

"Alice, something wrong." No, just thinking. I had to be careful, he had this weird ability to always know what someone is thinking, the same way I would usually guest the right way things would turn out. And for some reason, I knew in some way Edward might be connected to Bella and her kids.

After the drive home, I went straight to my room and called Rosalie on her phone. By a miracle, she was five minute away from the front door and it took her another two minutes to come into my room.

"Alice what's you problem" she ask.

"Bella told me she used to live in Phoenix and it was around the same time Edward was in Phoenix with his parents, before it happened." I told her.

"Yeah, so what, he was in Phoenix. What's your point" she ask. I knew my sister, she already figure out where I was going with this, but she needed me to spell it out for her.

"Rosalie, haven't you notice how much Emmanuel resemble Edward and how Jasmine shopping habits match our family talent." I remember how Bella face was when I suggested that we go shopping. But Jasmine was excited to the suggestion. She definitely didn't get that behavior from her mother.

"Alice your grasping at straws and beside Edward is really our cousins and" I cut her off before she had time to continue.

"Yeah, and mom ysed to say that aunt Elizabeth use to love shopping as much as I do. Listen how about we go shopping with Bella and the twins and watch how they act. I am pretty sure you would be convince that they are family."

"Fined she answered and went to bed"

"Wait, how was your date with Emmett."

"It was great. We have a lot of things in common and I really like him. Plus he is really protective of his sister, so if your right, may God save Edward." We laugh and spent the rest of the night talking. In some degree I hope I was wrong and that Edward wasn't the father. But if he was, it would've of been so cool.

Epov

Alice really needs to fined a way to keep her conversation in her room, in her room. I heard everything she said. I heard how Bella was in Phoenix the same time I was there. How the timing all adds up and how her son look like me, but her daughter act like my mother and her. I couldn't put my head around it. Could I really be the father of her kids. I wasn't sure. But Alice had a plan and so did I. I would fined a way to be with them at the mail so see if it was true. I don't know how I will prove it, but I know I will. If its true, if I was the father, well I don't know what I would do.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A lot of you told me you love this story. I like it to and thanks to you I was motivated to right this chapter. I call this chapter the longer day because alot of things are going to happened to the characters of this story and you get a chance to see how Bella twins act around people. There is a lot of characters POV which connect to the big surprise in the end. You if you think you know how the story is gonna end. I pretty sure you are wrong. I hope you enjoy this story and please review it. I don't want to get stuck and I don't mind some help. Also please check out my other story New Love, which consist of Edward and Bella son and the battle he has go to keep her alive. Also Reneesme is in the story and so is her son with Jacob Black. And yes, the Cullen are vampires._**

**LONGEST DAY**

Alice POV

I woke up early, hoping to catch Bella on the phone before she left and drop the twins at the daycare. I have decided to see her twins in action and see if there was a chance that we were related to them. "Good morning, Bella. I hope I didn't wake you up or something."

"No, not really. So Alice, What's up?" She ask me.

"Well, me and Rosalie are going shopping and I was hoping would come with us and bring the kids with us."

"I don't know Alice, there just kids, and I don't to bother you with them."

"Come on Bella, please, I know they would like it. Say yes. We will do it after school."

"Fined, after school, we'll go to the mail." Good, that part of my plain was done, hopefully Rosalie would do her part and keep Emmett away from us, while we shop.

Bella Pov

Alice woke me up from my sleep. I was dreaming of Edward Cullen for the second time. The second time it was a nightmare. He was a monster, or a thief, I wasn't sure, but he came and try to take my children away from me. It bother me a lot. I mean I notice how much my son look like him, but come on, the chance of him being there father, that got to be impossible right. There's no way right.

Any the second dream was a nightmare. The first one was much better. He and I were together in class. There was no one else. No teacher, no other students, it was just and me. He told me that he miss me and he wish he had known that it was me all this time. He told me that he waited for me for so long that he couldn't picture a day without me. He told me that he love me from the first time he met me, all those years ago, and their was no one else but me. But remember, it was just a dream.

I got the twins up and got them dress. Emmett was up and cocking breakfast. For a reason he was happy and he wanted to share the love around. After we at, went to the daycare and went to school. Rosalie and Alice was waiting for us when we got to school. Alice as always, was jumping up and down, to the fact that I agree to go with her to the mail, while Rosalie just smile at the view of Emmett.

"Hey Bella, I got a surprise for your brother after school, so why don't we put the car seat in my car, so when we go to the mail the kids will have somewhere to sit." Rosalie ask.

"Sorry babe, my jeep is bigger than your car, the car seats will take to much room in your car. How about we change car are something. I'm a pretty good driver." Emmett said.

"Fined, but one scratch Emmett Swan, One Scratch on my car and Bella will be a only child. Got it." He shock his head up and down to show he understood.

After the parking lot, I went straight to English. Edward was waiting for me. "Hey Edward, how are you." I don't know if he could tell, but I was nervous. After seeing him yesterday, and the dream I had last night, well what do you expect.

"Hey Bella. How everything. How your son." Wait there was something different about Edward. I didn't know what it was, but he was definitely different.

"He's fined, sorry about the way he was acting yesterday, he usually not like that. I don't what came over him." What was different about him, what was it.

"Its ok. I'm the same way with Esme and Carlisle." That must be his parents.

"Are they your parents." And than it hit me. I remember how he told me that his parents wanted him to quit smoking. I don't know if it was true or not, but he didn't smell like cigarette anymore. No he smell kind of nice. I like it.

"Yeah, they are my adopted parents." He really did smell great, I couldn't believe it.

"Is Rosalie and Alice adopted too." I ask not really paying attention to the answers he was giving me.

"No, Rosalie and Alice are Esme and Carlisle biological kids, they just adopted me when my parents die." Even his breath smell good, thank god he is not into me.

"Why you." I ask, boy was he cute. Calm down Bella, he has a girl Tanya. And from what I heard from Alice, she doesn't like competition for Edward affection. Which was weird cause I am pretty sure I saw him making out with Jessica yesterday.

"Well, Esme is really my aunt. My mother sister. So when they die, they took me in. I was lucky, not a lot of people would do what they did and still deal with me after all the things I put them threw." I heard sadness in his voice when he said that. I wanted to know more but class was starting and I didn't want to get in trouble with the teacher.

Once class finish, Edward walk me out and talk to me some more. "Well you know all these things about me, but I don't know much about you. In Bio, its my turn. Later love." That was weird, he wanted to know more about me. I wonder why.

Edward POV

I can't believe I told Bella that my parents were dead. I mean they were dead me, but one of them was still alive. That bastard. He will never come near me and mined again. I won't let him. And if it turn out to be true. If Bella kids, by a miracle, turn out to be mind, I won't let him anywhere near them. I will protect my kids the same way my mother protected me.

After talking to Bella, I went to the rest of my classes. Unfortunately, Tanya was in my math class. "hey, Eddie, what are you doing after school." I hated when she called me that.

"Nothing Tanya, I am thinking on going to the mail." That was a lie. I was planning to go to port angelus, so I could run into Bella. It was part of Alice plan, but it was part of mind.

"Great we could go together. There's some things I been meaning to by, and Katie is taking our car to visit her boyfriend, so it works out great." Katie was Tanya younger sister. She a lot more mature then Tanya and did better in school than she did. She never like me and she always thought that Tanya could do better than me. I actually agree. I didn't see any future for us and I know she hope there would be one. But o well.

"Fined Tanya, I'll see after school." I didn't like fighting with her about this.

I was counting the minutes until, I made it to Biology. Once there I came with a bunch of question for Bella. I learned that her middle name is Marie, like her grandmother. Her kids are name after her two big brothers, Emmett and Jasper, and I learned she has a 3.7 GPA. Mined was a 3.0, but that was because I wasn't trying. She told me all this cool things about herself and I share more about myself. I wanted to know everything about her. And the more I learn, the more I like her.

After Bio, I went to my last class, which was home economic. I like to cook and the class was fun. The sucking part was that I had the class with Jessica and Lauren. But I ignored them and went straight to my Volvo, where Tanya was waiting for me. We got into the car and wait straight to the mail. Hopefully, it would be an eventful day.

Emmett PoV

I could tell that everybody was hiding something from me. I mean Bella was quit from the drive from the daycare to school. She didn't want to talk and I knew it less to do with shopping and more to do with something else. Plus Rosalie was willing to let me drive her car. From what I heard about Rosalie, she doesn't let any near her car least of all drive. And now, here she is with me introducing me to the football couch.

"Hello couch, I'm Emmett Swan."

"Yeah, your chief Swan boy. I heard about your reputation in Phoenix. You were a great quarterback." he told me.

"Was, I'm still am." I told him.

"So how about you try out after school, and we see what you got."

"I don't know coach, I got my sister and"

Rosalie cut me off before I had a chance to finish "don't you remember Bella going shopping with us after school, so she's safe." Than looking at the coach. "he will be there after school in uniform."

Like I said, there was something going on and everybody was on it. They wanted me gone so they could do what ever they wanted with my sister. I wanted to stop them, but I knew I needed this try out. My grades were good, but not good enough to go to a great college, football was my best chance of getting a scholarship, to any school of my choice. I needed this, and I couldn't pass it up. I hope Bella forgive me.

Bella POV

After school, we went to go pick up the twins at the daycare. They were so happy seeing Alice again and I could tell they were happy meeting Rosalie for the second time. If you remember, she follow Emmett and to the daycare than home yesterday. But they didn't really meet her. After that we went straight to the mail.

Alice and Jasmine where two peace for pod. It was so cute how Jasmine was a little Alice when it came to shopping and fashion. Every peace of clothing that Alice pick, Jasmine pick it out in a different color. They talk about what they though was cute and not and they seem to enjoy themselves. Emmanuel and myself didn't have as much fun as they did, but we didn't shopping in the same manner. "Mommy, what is He doing here?" I look at the direction that my son was pointing at and I saw Edward Cullen holding bags for this chick with strawberry blown hair. I couldn't believe it.

Edward POV

Tanya was getting on my nerve. She practically drag me at every store she saw. From Macy, to the Gap, to even Old Navy. It was driving me mad. I hated going shopping. I usually bought close with dark color because it match my complexion, but other wise than that I didn't go shopping. But I knew I would have to soon, most of my clothing smell like smoke and I already new, Bella didn't like the smell of smoke.

So I walk around hoping to see her until I heard the voice "Mommy, what is He doing here?". This kid really didn't like me. I mean the way he look I me, death look, O my god.

"Hey guys, funny seeing you here." Bella and her kids didn't know what to say to the fact hat I was here, but I knew Alice and Rosalie was buying it.

"Hey Edward, going shopping?" Alice ask.

"Yeah, I needed to get new clothing that didn't smell like cigarette." Bella face was shock with amazement. She must of thought that I was serous about the quitting thing. Usually I wouldn't be, but I wanted to try, because I wanted a chance with her. Wait did I just think that. Did I really like Bella that way.

"So the rumors are true Eddie, you quit smoking. What bought that on." Tanya always got on my nerve when she called me that, and she knew it. That why she only call me Eddie in private, so why would she now do it in public, what was her game.

"I just thought it was time to try something else. I got bored with it and a friend convince to quit, even if they didn't know they did." I could see that Bella was blushing. I guest she didn't figure out the power she had over me.

"Well let go Eddie, we still got a lot of shopping to do." I could tell that Tanya didn't like what was going on between me and Bella, what ever it was.

"Wait Eddie." The cutest little voice came out of no where and stop me in my track. It came from a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She was so cute and she look just like Bella. Its must have been her daughter. He son twin. "Wait Eddie, can you stay and play with me, please."

"I don't think so, little one, me and Eddie have things to do." Tanya said

"My name is not little one, its Jasmine, Jasmine Olivia Swan, you better recognize." No she didn't. This little girl had attitude and she new how to used it. Bella daughter was no push over and I could tell that everybody was shock by her reaction.

"Ok, Edward we need to go." Tanya said.

"No Edward stay, I could help you pick out better close than Tanya can." Alice said

"Please Eddie stay with me and be my friend, please, please, please."

How could I say no "Ok, if you want me to." She took hand and started dragging me all over the mail. Usually it would bother me if someone did that, but today I had nothing more than a smile on my face. If it was true about me and Bella, this little girl was my daughter, and she was definitely a daddy girl.

Tanya POV

I got tired of all this family gathering. I don't know why but this situation was getting on my nerve. I try to smile and pretend that everything was ok, but I could tell that Edward new that I was feeling the moment. So when I got my chance I called my sister and ask her to pick me up. I told Edward and his friends that I was getting ride from my sister and I told them goodbye.

"Tanya, why did you want me to pick you up. Why didn't just get a ride from Edward.""Cause I didn't want to ruin his family moment." I told her.

"What are you talking about."

"I don't about it Katie. Jut let go home I'm tired and I wont to sleep." I didn't feel like talking for the rest of the night.

Edward POV

"Hey Bella, listen your brother just called and I convince to exchange car with me at my place, so me and Rosalie are going to my place, your coming." Rosalie told Bella.

"I love to, but is pass the kids bed time and I want to get home, is there any way you could drop me home first." She said

"Wait Bella, how about I drop you home with my car and Rosalie and Alice take the stuff that I bought home. It will be easier on everyone." I told her.

"Well Edward it would be easier for you cause you live outside of town, it really would be out of your way and I don't want to bother you." Bella said.

"It wouldn't be a problem, plus I think we need to talk one on one. So how about we put the car seat in my car and let gets started." Rosalie help me with the car seat and we drove on opposite direction. Rosalie went home, while I went to Bella house.

"Edward your driving to fast. Please slow down my kids are in the car." I wanted to tell her to calm down and tell her that I never got a ticket or in a accident. But it wasn't my right to question the safety of her kids. So I slow down on her request. It kind of made me feel uncomfortable, but I did what I had to do.

Bella POV

I couldn't believe how fast we got home. Edward drives like a maniac, what the hell is wrong with him. But thankfully we got home safely. I took Jasmine into my arms, while he took Emanuel into his. I open the door and went inside. I went upstairs and started to change the twin into their PJ. While I was doing that, Edward took the car seat out of his car and left them in the living room. I went downstairs to say thank you and goodbye, but I could tell it wouldn't be easy.

"Edward, thank you. You should leave now I don't want you to get home to late." I told him.

He look at me those beautiful green eyes of his "Bella we need to talk."

"About what" I was wondering what was going on in his head.

"You know what" I was scared. Could he had figure it out. I know I did and I am pretty sure, Rosalie and Alice figure it out too. I mean, this hole trip was about figuring out if there was a connection between the twins and Edward. Even Olivia knew and she was all the way in Phoenix "Bella there something I need to ask you."

"Yes Edward. Ask" this was it.

"Bella, did you go to a party in Phoenix in late September about three years ago."

I was shock, he new about the party, he was there. "Yes, I was, why do you ask."

"Well, I was there. You see I got drunk and I slept with this girl I didn't know or remember until now." I gasp as I waited for him to continue. "I believe that girl is you. I think you are the only girl I ever made love to Bella an I need to know."

"I don't know Edward. I don't remember much about him, so I couldn't tell you for sure."

"Is there anything specific you remember about him."

I thought about it for a moment. "Yes he had a score on his back."

He took off his shirt. HIs chest was so muscular that I couldn't believe it. It was so hard and strong that I found myself staring. He started to turn around and I saw his back. There was a scar that started from the back of his neck to the midsection of his back. It healed and stuff and it look old. But I couldn't tell if it was the same scar from that guy. "Edward what are you asking me."

"Am I the father of your kids. Are they my kids?"

"Edward, I don't know. But if you are, you don't need to worry. I taken care of them by myself and I don't need you help, so don't worry."

"Bella, if there mind I'm stepping up and there is nothing you could do or say about it." He gave me one of his crocked smile of his. "Bella let calm down, Lets do a paternity test to see if I am the father. And if it turn out that I am, we will take it from there."

"Edward I don't need a DNA test. I took care of them by myself and I will continue doing it by myself."

He look at me with pain in his eyes. "Bella I could understand the fear you have. But I'm not going away, our kids need me and I'm not leaving until you agree to the test. Plus I think I know you pretty well. If we don't do this, you will always wonder. We need to do this, not for your or for me, but for them. It will be better for them**.**


	7. Chapter 7

Carlisle POV

I remember how it started. I was in my office after a long day at work. I was extremely tired and I wanted to rest with Esme I my arms. I that what I always wanted, her in my arms. The smell of her hair, the sensation of her touch, the feeling of her lips, and the chill I still get when she tells me that she loves me. Esme was my world and I always felt that god himself created her just for me and you have no idea how much happiness I feel when I am around her.

When Esme and I got married, it was a true dream. Even after the doctor told us that we couldn't have children on our own, I still was happy. Of course when Rosalie and Alice was born, it was heaven. I always wanted a son, but my girls made me happy. Of course when Edward came to live with us, I was happy too, even though he drove me crazy with his bad behavior. Edward try to push my button by constantly getting in trouble. He got into fights, arrested and worst. He seem to get good grades in school, but he could do better if he just try. I honestly hope with all the stuff that he do with his life, that one day he will have a wake up call and his hole world to change. That why when he came to my office today, I was so shock.

"Carlisle, can I talk to you about something. Its really important." He ask me.

"Yes Edward, you can talk to me about anything." The last time Edward and I had a talk, it was about his smoking. Esme and I wanted him to stop so he could be a lot more healthy, but he didn't care. The whole conversation was a waste of time, and we just agree that he wouldn't smoke while he is in the house or in his car.

"Carlisle, I need you do to a paternity test on Bella children. I think there is a chance that I am their father." He had a smile on his face. For a moment I could swear that he was happy at the thought of being a father. For all the girls I found him with and all the pregnancy scared he had with Tanya, the idea of having a child with Isabella Swan appeal to him.

"Edward, you need to tell me everything" I said.

"Well, remember the time I stay in two weeks in Phoenix with my parents, before I came here." I knotted I agreement. "Well I got drunk and I slept with this girl. I thirteen at the time and I didn't normally drink, so the experience was new to me. Anyway, I forgot about her and the experience until I saw Bella again. It took me a while to realized that she was the girl, but when I did, I wanted to know everything about her."

"And that when you found out she had children." I said.

"Yes, she has a son and a daughter. The son look just like me and the timing adds up. I ask Bella about it, and her memory match mind." He told me.

"So she agreed to a paternity test." I said.

"Well, not at first, I had to convince her that I was not going to leave her or my kids. It took some doing, but she finally agreed and I was hoping we could do the test as soon as possible."

"Well ok Edward. I'll do the test. But I hope you know what your doing because once you have the result, once you know for sure, you can't unknown." I said

"I know that Carlisle. I just hope that if I am their father, I would be at least half the father to them as you were to me."

For as long as Edward lived with us, this was the nicest thing he have ever said to me. And the fact that he came to me with this problem. It felt like we were really father and son. "Edward, if you really are the father, how do you plan on supporting them."

"Well Bella already have a job at the local daycare and I could work at he hospital as a janitor. Cedric needs the extra help and I need the cash anyway, so it's a win, win."

"Well Edward I will help you with the test. Bring Bella and the twin to my office when its best for you all and I will do the test."

"Tanks Carlisle"

"You welcome son." Edward left my office and I went back to my work. Afterward I went to my bed, hug my wife and went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day and I knew it.

Jacob POV

This was suppose to be my day off, but you know how things change. Right now I am home on the reservation taking care of my Bella and Emmett kids. I have been best friends with them since I was four. Every summer I would spent my whole time with them playing video games, playing football even fishing. It was the greatest time that I could remember. All three of us were great friends. They were there for me when my mom die and they were there for me when I needed a friend. When I heard they were moving, I was excited. I usually only see them in the summer, because that the only time they visit their father, but it was permanent.

Anyway, today was an eventful day. I went to Emmett football game. See Emmett was the new quarterback of the team and he was really good at it. He was extremely fast for his size and he extremely strong. He basically won the game for them and everybody knew it. Emmett wanted me to transfer to Fork High so I join the team. I mean I good at football, not as good as him, but still good. My only problem was the fact that I wasn't big enough. But Billy, my dad, told me not to weary, I'll grow into it. Whatever that means.

After the game, Bella and I went our separate ways. I went back home to hang out with my friends while she went home with her brother. Two hours later, Bella calls me and ask me if I could watch her kids. I said yes and she was there in twenty minutes. When she came out of that silver Volvo I was angry. Look I know Dr. Cullen and his kids, and they all great, all but him. Edward Cullen have cause so much trouble in town that practically everybody hated him and he didn't care.

"Bella, what are you doing with him. Please don't tell me your dating him now."

"What. GOD no. No, there something we have to do and I don't want the twins to know if it doesn't pan out. But no were not dating." She said with a humor.

"Good, I was worried for a minute. I though you lost your mind.""You, Emmett and Jasper, I swear." I totally forgot about Jasper. He was Emmett best friend back home, and he and I got along great. But me an sister got along better. For as long as I could remember, I had a crush on Bella. I always wanted to be her boyfriend. But when I met Olivia, I got over it quickly and I focus on her. We still talk, but the long distance relationship never work for us. Maybe one day it will.

Anyway, Bella left with Cullen and I am now with her twins playing some sort of game.

Tanya POV

Edward was my man. There was no way I was gonna let a girl with two kids take him away from me. But the way he look at her, it made me wonder. I wonder if he knew that he met her before, if he knew that she was the girl that he was with that night. I wonder.

You see I knew Edward since I was ten and we were always together. When we were 13, we decided to go to a stupid high school party. We were old enough to play the part and no one question our age. I dance, party, drank, ate and had fun. It took me a while to realized that Edward was out of my sight. I spent a good thirty minute looking for him. When I finally found him, I was him in a room with this girl. They were naked and I could tell that they just finish having sex

I was hurt and I was angry. I wanted that moment to be between me and Edward, not Edward and her. I went to the room and woke him up. He was shock to see me and the girl next to him. He wanted to wake her up, once he was up, but I convince him to let her sleep if off. I took Edward by his hand and pull out the room. As we left, the guy name Clarence, the same guy who tried to get me drunk, went into the room. I don't know what happened next, but I didn't care, I was to angry to care.

That face have haunted me for three years. Even after me and Edward got together and started sleeping together, she haunted me. So you could imagine how I felt when I saw her in my history class. I kept thing to myself that I had nothing to worry about and for a second, I believe it. But when I learned she he two, two year old, I panic. So as a reaction, I started the rumors about her and her kids. It turn out to be true, but still.

I thought everything would be ok. He still came for some sugar and I knew he was still seeing Lauren and Jessica, so everything was the same right. Wrong. It turns out, Bella son had bronze hair just like Edward and look like him too. I didn't believe it until I was him. He look so much like Edward it worried me. Plus that little girl, the way she was around Edward, I could tell she would be daddy little girl. I don't know if he notice the similarities between him and the boy, but I notice it and so did the boy I think. He really wanted Edward away from his mother, that was obvious.

I connected that dot and I knew Alice and Rosalie connected it to. They never really like me and I didn't care. But they like Bella and if the kids were his, they would love them too. So that I had to stop the whole situation. That why I called Edward to my house to end things between us, it wasn't going no where and we all new that.

"Hey Tanya, what going on." I could tell at even now, as he was talking to me, he was thinking of them.

"Edward, its not working. I don't love you and you don love me." He shook his head in agreement. "Plus, I'm sleeping with your friends and I know your sleeping with Victoria, Lauren, Jessica and who know who else. We need to end this.

'Your right. It not working. And to be honest I think I may have feeling for someone else" he said.

"Yeah Bella. But Edward there is a big connection between you and her . And I hope that you figure it out soon."

"You mean my kids, yeah I figure it out. We should have the DNA result today."

"Well the one thing I know about you Edward is that your not stupid. I hope its work our for you." On that note he left. What I said I meant it. I really hope it work out for him. He needed this, I couldn't think of a better father then Edward Cullen.

Edward POV

I wasn't stupid. The way I felt when I first saw her, the way her son looks like me, I feel around her daughter, plus the fact that the age adds up. They were a little over two, that would mean they should have been born when she was fourteen. If they were mind, that mean I have miss two years of their lives. I wasn't their when they were born, when they had their first words, crawl and walk. I miss everything, but I won't miss anymore important moment.

As I was speeding my way pick up Bella, I was wondering what kind of father would I be. I mean if the DNA test proved that I was their father, would I be the like Edward Mason S.r or Carlisle Cullen. Would I be and abusive father who never had a kind word for his son or wife or would I be like Carlisle, a compassionate father. I hope would be half the father he is, cause he is a great man.

I mean it to Bella house in a hurry, pick up the kids and drop them of at Jacob Black house. The people of La Push didn't like me much and I couldn't blame them. Me and my friends used to play mean games on them and end up having a reputation as demon. I didn't mind, but I could tell it bother Bella, and never wanted to be a bother to her again. I really like her and I hope that she felt the same way about me, cause we would be part of each other life for ever.

Bella POV

We made to the Cullen place in no time. The way drive scare the hell out of me, but what was going to happened scared me more. We went inside the house and I followed him to this specific door. As I followed him, I realized that we were the only people in the house. "Were is Rosalie and Alice and your parents." Even though I never met her, I was wondering where she was and why we were the only people in the house.

"Alice went shopping, I think Rosalie with your brother and Esme went to work. But my father is in the study, with the test result."

He open the door and I took my seat. I waited until the door behind me open. A beautiful man with blond hair and green I came and sat right in front of me. From the way I look, I could tell he was the male equivalence of Rosalie. He look just like her I couldn't believe it. The first time I saw him shock me and now I was breathless. He wasn't as cut as Edward, but dam. "I have your test result." He said. "But before I give you the result, there something I want to show you Edward." He handed Edward two folders with number on them. He read them and look at them very carefully.

"Carlisle are you certain about this." Edward said

"Yes, it explain why they don't look alike and why they are so different physically." He said

"Edward, what wrong with my kids, come on tell me." I demanded to know. I was getting scared, and all these things started to pop into my head. I needed to know.

"Bella relax, there is nothing wrong with the kids. It just that."

"Just what Edward. Spit it out." I was really getting angry, you could hear it in my voice.

"Bella, Emmanuel and Jasmine have two different fathers." I was shock. I couldn't believe it. Was that even possible.

"That can't be true, can it." I ask

"Well it happens is a woman is sexually active with two men in less than seventy-two hours of time." Carlisle told me.

"But I was drunk, I barely remember what happened." I started crying when I said it.

"Well Bella if what you said is true, than its possible that somebody took advantage of you after you and Edward slept together." Carlisle told me.

"That would mean that Emmett was right, I was rape and I don't even remember it." I was crying even harder when I realized what happened to me. "Is Edward the father of any of these children." I needed to know. I mean we were so sure that he was the father because Emanuel resemble him so much. But with this new information, I was wondering.

"Bella, these kids are my kids. I love them and I'm gonna take care of both of them, their mined." Edward told me while holding my hand.

"But which one is biologically your child. I need to know." It was nice that he was still willing to raised them both as his children, but only one of them was really his child and I needed to know which one.

"Emmanuel is my biological son Bella. But I still love Jasmine as one of my own and that won't change."

So Emmanuel was his. But Jasmine father was a mystery. He was willing to step up, but the father to his child, but I won't let him do it to Jasmine. It wasn't fair to him. I would have to step up my game when it comes to my kids, cause if its true and I was raped, than the father could be anyone. I needed to know.

* * *

Ok here it is, the result. Edward is the father of only one of Bella kids. But if he is the father of Bella son, who is the father of her daughter?

Thank you for your support and the review. I hope you like this chapter and the next one


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

"I Can't believe this, can't believe it happened." I was crying in Edward arms as I try to absorb the news that my twins have two different fathers. Somehow, someway I had sexual experience with two different guys, my kids had two different fathers.

Edward took me out of his father office and walk me out of his house. He led me into his car and started to drive. We were on our way back to La Push when my phone rang. "Hey, Bella, I had to do work, so Charlie came and pick Emmanuel and Jasmine." Jacob told me.

"Thanks, Jake, thank you for letting me know." I was now facing Edward. "my dad came and pick up the kids so, you could drop me home." I told him.

"Bella I would love to stay and spent time with the kids." I was so deep in thought that I didn't realized what he was asking me. "Bella, did you hear me."

"I'm sorry, what did you say." I ask him, hoping he will repeat himself.

"I would like to spent time with my kids, is that ok with you." He told me.

"Yeah, she spent time with your son, I think he would love that." I told him.

He gave this 'what hell are you talking about look' and than he said "Bella, I said I want to spent time with my kids, and that include Jasmine. Look Bella I told you, they are both my kids and DNA me damn. I love both these kids and nobody have to know that they have two different father biologically, but in every other way, they have the same father."

I could see how serous he was. He really wanted to step up and take responsibility, even for a child that wasn't his. "Ok, Edward I hope you know what your doing."

"Me too Bella, me too. But don't forget I'm the father, don't forget."

We made it to my house were Charlie was waiting for us. He didn't like the fact that Edward was with me and I knew it wasn't going to be easy explaining the situation to him but I new I had to. "Hey dad, thank you for picking up the twins." He look at Edward the hole time I was talking to him.

"Yes sir thank you. By the way, MR. Swan I am Edward Cullen." Edward told Charlie.

"I know who you are, I still remember all the things you did. I remember all the fight you cause, the car you stole, and all the other things you've done that I haven't been able to prove yet." Than Charlie look at me "Bella please tell me your not dating him."

"Dad I am not dating Edward Cullen." But than Edward stop me in mid setence and step up to tell Charlie something. Was he really planning to do this now.

"But there is something we need to tell you sir." My dad try to give Edward one of those I'm going to kill you look. "Bella and I met many years ago and we got really stupid and"

"Bella, please don't tell me that he's the father." Charlie said. I try to be brave and hold my ground. He needed to know this, everybody needed to know the truth.

"Dad, we were drunk, and we didn't remember until recently." I could feel my heart race as I try to explain to my dad the hole situation.

"Bella, are you sure. Are sure he is the father." I could see the horror in his face. Charlie new Edward reputation, and he already had a hard time with the situation I put him in because I had kids in my age. So you could imagine how hard it would be for him to except the fact that the bad boy of Fork is the father of his sixteen year old daughter twins.

"Mr. Swan." Edward said. "My father, Carlisle, did the DNA test twice, just to make sure, and yes I am the father of Bella twins." I couldn't believe he said that. Yes he was the father of one of my twins, but only one. He really wanted to step up and be the father of both of them. He really did love my kids.

"How do I know the result are true. How do I know you didn't fake them." Charlie said.

"Mr. Swan, my father is one of the most honest person in town. HE would never fake a paternity test, for his son." Edward said

"And dad, if he did, wouldn't he make the result prove that Edward is not the father, than prove he is." I told Charlie. I mean most father would try to prove that their teenage son are not the father, than prove that they are.

"So, Bella your telling me, that you and him (pointing him at Edward) is the father of my grandchildren." I could see the fear in his eyes. I would laugh at his expression if the situation wasn't as bad it was.

"What, who. Where is he, I'm going to kill him." Emmett came from the kitchen yelling his head off. I could see the vain popping out from the side off his head and he really had murder in his eyes. Emmett told me once, that if he ever found out who was the father, he would beat him to an inch of his life. Rosalie was in his side. She had a I knew it look. I suspected for a while that her and Alice had a feeling that their was a connection between Edward and the twins. I guest they never told Emmett, because he was still yelling. "Bella, Edward, Dad, where is he. WHERE"S THE GUY THAT GOT MY SISTER PREGNANT AT THIRTEEN."

Charlie looking at me. "Don't look at me Bella, you're the one who's gonna tell your brother the truth." Thanks dad

"Well, Emmett, Edward and I found out that he is the father of the twins. You see we both were drunk and we slept together. We didn't know it was each other until we saw Emmanuel with Edward and we notice how much they look alike."

Edward cut me off and continue with the story. "So when we figure out the connection between me and Bella, we took a paternity test, they prove that I am the father. And I assure both of you two and Bella that I will take care of my kids, legally. I already have a job, and I have money save up, that was left from my parents, so."

"Edward, I am going to kill you." Emmett took his hand and push Edward on the wall. I try to stop him, but nothing I did help. Than Rosalie came, did some thing with a finger, I think it was power point or something, cause the next I new, Emmett was on the floor in pain and Rosalie was on top of him.

"Calm down Emmett. Relax ok." Than Rosalie look at me. "Bella I am so happy that Edward is the father of your kids. I am so happy that I'm an auntie and I know Alice will be happy to." I blush when she told me that. I was afraid that she would think less of me or think I did this on purpose or something. Than she face Edward "How do you feel about being the father of Bella kid."

"What, your our daddy.?" I heard two small voice coming from the stairs. I was Emmanuel and Jasmine. They must of heard the hole thing. "Is it true mommy, Eddie is our daddy." Jasmine ask me

"Yes sweetheart, Edward is your father, both your father." That part was a lie, but Edward said he was going to step up. So telling them this would make sense.

Jasmine ran and gave Edward a hug and a kiss. Emmanuel in the other hand just gave him a hand shake and said "Your late, Edd… Dad."

"I'm sorry, your mom and I didn't know I was your father, we just found out. But I want you to know that I am not leaving you and your mom and I will take care of both off you from now on." Edward said.

"Does that mean your gonna marry mommy, daddy." Jasmine ask.

"NO,the hell he is. Emmett said." Rosalie got off of him and let him go. Charlie did nothing but laugh about the hole situation. "Your 'daddy' is not marrying my sister, but he will take care of her kids." I don't know why, but at that moment I gave Emmett a hug. It wasn't because of what he said, or the fact that in some level he accepted Edward. It was because even now, my brother put me first and wanted nothing but the best for me. I love him for that and nothing was gonna change.

Epov

Charlie and Emmett wasn't please with me at the moment, but I knew that. I mean what did you expect, I left their Bella alone and pregnant. But in my defense, I didn't know. I mean I honestly didn't know the girl I slept with that night. But I am happy it was Bella. I am happy that I lost my virtue to her, even if I don't remember it. "Edward may I talk to you."

That was Carlisle calling me. I made it back home in one peace after that big event in Bella house. Thankfully Rosalie came with me. We wanted to stay longer, but I think after two hours of playing around, it was time to go. I said bad to Bella and Charlie and I went home. Rosalie had to say bye to Emmett for me because he wasn't to please with me. Before I left I told Bella that I wouldn't be back in the morning, but I would be back in the afternoon, to spent with the twins after work. So than, me and Rose left their place and here we are now. "Yes Carlisle, how can I help you."

I walked into his office and closed the door behind me. I'm pretty sure I knew what he wanted to talk to me about and I didn't want anyone else to hear. "Edward, I just got a called from Chief Swan, asking me to give him a copy of the DNA result."

"Well, you can't do that. If you do, he will know that I am only the father of the boy, not the girl." I told him.

"But Edward, I can't lie to the man. He's the grandfather, he should know the truth." he said.

"No. Look Carlisle, me and Bella already talk about it. I will raise these kids as my own. It doesn't matter if I am the father of only one of these children. I gonna love them and raise them as equal."

"I know that Edward. When Charlie called, I ask to talk to Bella, and she told me that you both agree to raise the kids together and had no intention of telling the truth. So I have to agree, with Bella, and let it play out that way. Edward I hope you know what your doing."

"Me too Carlisle." The next minute I heard a scream and Alice rush into the study. She gave me big hug and told me she love me. "Why do you love me now Alice."

"Cause you made me an auntie, and now I have someone I could go shopping with."

"Alice, Bella doesn't like shopping much." Rosalie said.

"I'm not talking about Bella, Rosalie. I'm talking about Jasmine. She love shopping as much as I do, and she could become my own personal dolls. I know she would like that."

"Alice, she only two, don't you think you over doing it." I said.

"No way, She is a Cullen. Last name not mention. She gonna love shopping as much as I do, and she already love me as an aunt so I have nothing to fear." I gave in to Alice crazy reasoning. Jasmine was part of the family and I knew or at least I hope, that they would get along great.

"Edward, when would you bring the kids over." Esme ask me.

"I don't know Esme. I have in work the morning, but I could ask Bella if we could bring them after work, if that ok."

"That's lovely. Just let me know, and I will prepare everything."

"We will prepare everything. I can't wait to play dress up, with the twins. They gonna look so cute."

Emmett POV

I couldn't believe it. After all these years, we found out that Edward Cullen was the father off Bella twins. I mean when I think about it, Emmanuel look a lot like Edward, and Jasmine acted way to much like Alice. Maybe it was a Cullen thing or something. Anyway, I now knew who was the father and because his sister was my girlfriend, I couldn't killed him.

For one thing, she was my girl friend and I love her. Yes I said it. I am in love with Rosalie Camilla Cullen. The second thing, she could kick my butt in almost anything from video games, to fixing cars to even fighting. Did you see how fast she put me on the floor and I am almost twice her size. She is perfect. And third, the kids love him. Emmanuel and Jasmine both love Edward and I could see that he love them too. Plus I heard he stop smoking and drinking and partying and stuff. And he even got a job as a janitor at the hospital. So Edward is not trying to be a loser anymore and he trying to step up. "Knock, knock" Come in I said.

"Hey Emmett could you do me a big favor for me tomorrow, it could help you too." Bella came and ask me.

"It depend on that the favor is." I told her.

"Well, Mr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen, would like to see their grandchildren tomorrow, so could you come with me to their place please."

"If I say yes, how does this benefit me." I ask.

"Well, you love Rosalie, and I know it would be a loud of your back if you meet her father in a less threatening situation."

That part was true. Rosalie have wanted me to meet her father for a couple of days now. We were moving quick, but what we felt for each other was real. So it was time, and it gave me a chance to see how Edward lived, and see how my nephew and niece will be taken care off at the Cullen. "Yes, Bella. I will go." She gave me a hug and a kiss and left. Tomorrow is gonna be a big day.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward POV

It was three o'clock in the morning when I heard my phone ring. I was groggy and I didn't feel like answer my phone. I was having the perfect dream. I dream of me and Bella, how it should have been. How we should off been together when the twins were born, together when they say their first words, walk for the first time, and be together for their first day of pre-k. How we should be together, going on dates and confessing our love to each other. I have never been in love before, and I don't know if I ever will be, but being with Bella, makes me feel things that I thought I would never feel a day in my life.

"Ring, ring" the phone kept ringing. I couldn't take it anymore and I new I had to answer it, so I could fined peace. "Hello, who is this."

"Hello, Edward. Thank god. I am so sorry, I mess up." I recognized that voice. I must of heard it a thousand time in my head.

"Tanya, its three o'clock in the morning." I used to enjoy talking to her this late. Well we really weren't talking, more like playing. But now, it just wasn't the time. I had to be up in a hour and half, caused I had to be at work at six, this morning. Cedric was doing me a favor and was allowing me to do eight straight hours early, so I could be with Bella and the kids for the rest of the day.

"Edward, I told her, I told Victoria." she said.

"You told her what. What did you tell Victoria, Tanya."

"I told Victoria, that you are the father of Bella Swan kids and she told Laurent and James." This is really bad.

Laurent have notice that I have been pulling away from him lately. I haven't tried to see him or the other because I got tired with all that stuff. But now that they know about Bella, Emanuel and Jasmine, I don't know what they do. I've seen James do sick stuff to people. He have this knack for tracking and torturing people. He really likes it and that makes me sick. "Listen Tanya, stay away from them and I will deal with James, Victoria and Laurent myself."

"Ok Edward. And again I am so sorry." she hang up the phone. I wanted to go back to sleep but I couldn't. Knowing the fact that I was putting them in any form of danger. Well you could imagine.

I stayed in bed until my alarms clock told me to get up. I got dress and went straight to work. The shift was pretty simple. I mop, I clean and wash dishes and did all that fun stuff. Everything was ok, until I heard that voice. "Well, well, well. Look at you."

I look at the direction of the voice and it was James. "What do you want James."

"Well. I want to congratulate you. I heard you are a proud father of twins. One of each right." I could see in his eyes all the disgusting thing he was thinking. James has no moral and didn't care. "So Edward, when am I gonna meet your kids and meet the loving Mrs. Edward Cullen."

"James, were not married, and you will never see them. I kill you first." James didn't like the treat and he was getting ready to react against it, however Charlie interrupted us.

"Is there a problem gentlemen." he ask.

"No sir, I just came to congradulate my friend here on the news of his fatherhood role." James said. He left shortly afterward, but not before giving me a grin.

"Edward, if you bring this kind of trouble to my daughter and her kids, I swear."

I stop him before he had a chance to continue. "Sir, don't worry. I have no intention of bring James into Bella life, or my kids. I would do everything in my power to keep them safe. So please don't worry."

"Make sure you do. By the way thank you for inviting us this afternoon. We will be there around three." He shook my hands and than left.

I finish the rest of my shift and went home. Once I got home, I went straight to my room, took a shower and change into a button black shirt and black paints. Rosalie was wearing a blue shirt and jean pants, while Alice was wearing a simple skirt. It look cut.

I waited nervously while the Swan was coming to visit the Cullen. I mean her father was gonna meet my parents, and my kids are gonna meet their aunts and grandparents. I was so nervous.

The door bell ring and I opened it. Bella, beautiful as ever, and she had the kids in front of her, "Hello, father." Emmanuel said. He was so formal and cold. It was obvious that he wasn't so happy about the idea of me being his father. "Daddy, I love you." Jasmine in the other hand was happy. She gave me a hug and a kiss and "Were is auntie Alice, I want to show her my dress on me." She was to cute.

Alice came down stairs and gave both kids a hug. They both seem happy to know that they had her as an aunt. Emmett and Charlie came into the house after Bella enter. Rosalie came to the left of Emmett and gave him a kiss on the side of his lips. While I offered Charlie something to drink.

Esme and Carlisle came from the kitchen to greet the guess. "Are you our grandparents." Ask Emmanuel. Esme and Carlisle both shook the head up and down and Emmanuel came and gave them a hug. Jasmine was to busy playing with Alice to notice. It seem that everything was going great.

I took Bella to the side, because I needed to talk to her. "Bella, some people already know outside this family, that I am the father."

"Well Edward, that was gonna happened sooner or later."

"I know, its just that, you need to be careful ok. Be careful for me."

Bella POV

Once Monday came, it was all over school. Somehow, everybody in school found out that Edward is the father of my twins. In reality he is only the father of my son, but he decided to step up. All school was gossiping. Nobody could believe it, but it happened.

Somehow, Jessica, Anglia friend, started talking to me. She apologized to me for her earlier behavior, she and her friends join me, my brother and the Cullen for lunch. Somehow we all became a group and somehow it work.

"So Bella, you ask Edward to the dance yet." ask Jessica. I knew she apologiez and everything, but she only did it to get information about him and I.

"I'm not going to the prom. I have two left feet and I think Edward is working that night anyway." I that part I lied. I didn't know if he was working or not, I just didn't want to go to the prom at all. I hated dancing and no matter how hard I try, I was the worst dancer in the world.

"Hey, Bella, why don't you come and help us pick up a dress." Anglia ask. I knotted my head up and down and I left with them after school.

We went to Port Angelous, to look at some dresses. Anglia pick a purple dress that fitted her perfectly, while Jessica pick a pink dress that look ugly on her. "Hey Bella what do you think" Jessica ask.

I wanted to tell her to choose another dress, but I didn't feel like getting into a fight with her so, "Nice dress, they both great."

"You really don't enjoy this do you."

"Sorry, not my thing. Hey how about I go to the book store and I meet you at the restaurant." They knotted in agreement and I left.

It didn't take long in the book store. I decided to get a book about vampires. For some reason, Emmanuel always love book about vampires. His favorite book was the little vampire. He couldn't read yet, obviously, but he made sure that I read him one chapter a night before he go to sleep. As I was leaving the store and I could swear that somebody was following me. I started walking faster so I could get away from who ever was following me, but eventually I realized that there were two guys behind me.

As I continue, two more guys came walking toward me. Before I knew it, I was surrounded by four guys who was touching me. I told them not to touch me, but they wouldn't stop. I don't know why, but things started entering my mind. I swear I saw two guys on top of me. Taking turn with me. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream. It was the worst feeling in the world.

Then a silver Volvo came out of nowhere and stop in front of us. Edward got out of the car and told me to get in. I listen while he went toward the four guys. He started talking to them and I could see from their reaction that they were freaking out. He left them and got back into the car. And we drove off.

"Edward what did you say to these guys, why were they scare of you."

"I told them I will kill them if they ever come anywhere near you." he told me.

"Your kidding right, you just said that right, you didn't mean it right." I hope he was kidding, I mean I hope he wasn't that kind of monster.

Edward POV

"I meant every single word I told them. I will kill every single one of them if they ever get close to you. And they know I would do it too. Look distract me, if you don't want me to go back." I told Bella how she had fear in her eyes as she was looking at me.

"Rosalie and Alice took the kids tonight. I heard Emmanuel is with Rosalie at Emmett practice and Jasmine went shopping with Alice." I started to calm down as she was talking to me about our kids. I don't know why, but hearing about them always calme me down.

We drove for a little while longer, until I reach the restarunt were Anglia and Jessica were meant to meet Bella at. When I saw them, Jessica was still flurting with me. "Hey, Bella, we waited for you, but we got hungry and we ate."

"I sorry, I kept Bella busy." I told them

"That Ok," Anglia said. "Do you want us to drive you home or what.""I think I should make sure that you get something to eat, if you don't mind." I told Bella

"I don't mind." She then face her friends. "I will see you guys tomorrow."

The restaurant seen wasn't much. The waitress was flurting with me, but I wasn't paying any attention to her. I just gave her our order and focus on Bella for the rest of the evening.

"Edward, did you follow me. Is that how you knew where I was."

"Yes, I was trying to keep my distance and give you space, but when I saw those guys eyeing you, I knew I had to get in between you and them."

"How do you know them." she ask

"When I was in a gang, I used to cross path with them. That why they are so scared of me. Bella, I am very protective of you, I wish I wasn't but I am."

"Why would wish that Edward."

"Because, I like you more than I should and I am afraid that my past is going to hurt you and the kids."

"I like you to Edward. And I would like to see where this goes. Don't give up, before we take a chance."

I agreed with her and called the waitress to pay the check. I drove her home and said goodbye to her. Once I left I was jumping for joy because I now realized that I may have my happily ever after.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a late night in Fork were four strangers waited for the guy that called them together.

"I can't believe we tried to do that to her man." one guy said.

"Whatever, I am just happy that Cullen was there in time to stop us." another guy said.

These were the four boys who earlier tried to rape Bella Swan, however thanks to Edward timing, they were unable to do the deed. "Quite here he comes." one of the guys said.

"So, did you do what I ask for. Did you deliver." The stranger said.

"NO, Cullen came and stop us." the first guy said.

"Your telling me, that all four of you are scared of one Edward Cullen." the Stranger said.

"Look, Cullen is crazy, especially when it comes to people who is dangerous to his family. And that Bella chick is the mother of his children." One of the guys said.

"That's why I wanted it done. To show Cullen that no one messes with me. And beside I want my chance with Bella again, I don't like coming in second to Edward Cullen." the stranger said.

While this conversation was going on Tanya Denali was over hearing everything that these stranger were saying about Edward and Bella. She wanted to do something, scream, yell and fight them. But she new that if she let them know that she was over hearing their conversation, she new that she would die. So she waited quietly until they finish their conversation. Waited until it was the best time to tell Edward what was going on. But first she had to survive this.

BellaPOV

I am gonna kill Emmett. He should've told me that he had football practice before school. If he did I would've found some other form of transportation. I would of have found a way to get my kids to daycare and found a way to get myself to school. 'ding, dong'. Somebody was at the door. I decided to leave my room and go answer it. "Edward, what are you doing here so early."

"Emmett told me that he had practice this morning, so he wouldn't be able to drop you off at school. So I came to do it." He said.

"Edward, its really early, and the twins are still sleeping. Aren't you tired, I know you work a double shift yesterday." I said

"Yeah, I did. But I would like to drop my kids to school today. If that ok with you or what." He said with a smile on his face.

He went upstairs and woke up the twins. He took them to the bathroom got them to brush their teeth and took their bath. While he was doing that, I was getting ready for school myself. I decided to wear something simple, a shirt and a pair of jeans. I didn't feel like going out off my way, the way Alice and Jasmine would force me to, if they had their way.

"Are you ready." Edward said as he came downstairs with the twins in his arms.

"Ready for what." I ask him.

"Well, since it's still pretty early, I though we should go out and eat , as a family. And don't worry it won't be a fast food joint. It will be a nice restaurant that serves breakfast." I wanted to fight him, but I could tell that he really wanted to go, so I knotted my head up and down and went with him to the restaurant.

As we got to the restaurant, I could tell that people were staring at us. We were a young family. There was a father, mother, a son and a daughter. It was weird how we look, and I am pretty sure people were gossiping about us. But being with Edward, just made things easier.

After the restaurant we drop the kids to the daycare and went to school. This time Edward and I sat really close to each. We were basically all over each other. It was like we were dating for years.

After many of our classes, we went to lunch together, and the whole gang was there. Eric and Anglia were talking about how they and Mike and Jessica are planning to go to prom as a group. Emmett was talking about his football practice with Mike and Alice was planning her next shopping trip with Rosalie and Jasmine. And me and Edward, were just relaxing and enjoying the peace. And than my phone ring

"Hello Bella. This is your sister from another mother." the person on the other line said.

"Hey, Olivia, what's going on." I said.

"Well, since tomorrow is Thanksgiving, ME, Jasper, Renee and Phil are flying down to come and see you." she said.

"Are you kidding, your telling me this now. You should've given me a warning. Why didn't Renee tell me." I said.

"Well to be honest, she thought I already told you, so its not her fault. Anyway we will be there around four, so see you then." she said and than hang up the phone.

"Bella, are you ok." Emmett ask.

"Yeah, it just that our other brother and sister are coming for a visit, with our mom and Phil." I told Emmett.

"Wait, Jasper and Olivia Hales are coming to Fork for Thanksgiving. That great. I can't wait to see them. And mom and Phil too." He said.

"Emmett, we have no space for them. Were are they gonna sleep. And where are we gonna have Thanksgiving dinner for all these people." I said with panic in my voice.

"Bella, how about we talk about this later ok." Edward told me, while he was holding my hand, trying to calm me down.

After the conversation, I spent the hole time trying to figure out how we were gonna make this work. After my last two classes. Edward drove me to the daycare to pick up the twins and than home. 'ring, ring'

"Hey Bell, I know you angry at me, but we made it to Fork earlier than expected, and we would be in your house in thirty minutes." Olivia said.

"Bella, what's wrong, what's going on." Edward ask.

"My mom and Phil are gonna be here in an thirty minutes. What am I gonna do." I said. We rush to my house but somehow my mom and the rest of her gang beat us there.

"Grandma." the twins scream as they got out of Edward Silver Volvo and ran to her.

"Mom, I am so happy to see you, but Olivia didn't tell me you were coming." I told my mom while hugging her and giving Olivia an angry look.

"I know sweetheart, but are you happy to see me right." She said and than look at Edward. "Who is this young man and why does he look so…."

She stop in mid sentence when Emmanuel answered her "Grandma, this is daddy Edward."

"Daddy Edward." she look at me with one of her famous looks of hers. It was a mixture of anger, disappointment and shame. It was the same look she gave me when she found out I was pregnant.

"Mom, this is Edward Cullen, and yes he is the biological father of my kids, our kids." I said while holding his hand.

"So I was right, the stranger in your class is your baby daddy. And he is cute, well done Bella." Olivia said.

"Olivia Caroline Hales, can you be a little nicer to people." That was Jasper. He always felt that he had to keep Olivia mouth in check. If he didn't, she would say what ever pop into her head. This was going to be a long day.

Edward POV

After I introduce myself to Bella mother and step-father, we went inside to talk some more. They wanted to know everything. They wanted to know how we found out. Are we sure, what was my plans for the future and how I was planning to support Bella and my kids. These were good question, but I was getting tired of answering them.

"Well, I am working right now, and I am still planning to go to college. I have money save up, from when my mother died, which is put in a trust for the kids. And anything else, I guess we will take it a day at a time."

"And how does your family feel about the situation." Bella mother ask.

"Well they actually happy about it. My parents aren't thrill with the news of being grandparents at their age, but they love Bella, Emmett and the twins and they're happy that we found each other." I said.

"Emmett? How does Emmett fit into this situation." Phil ask.

"Well, it turns out that Emmett is dating my older sister. So I guest it fit." I said

"Older sister. How many sisters do you have?" he ask.

"I have two sisters. Rosalie is my oldest sister, and Alice is my youngest sister." I said.

"I hope we will get a chance to meet your family during our stay." Renee said.

"Well actually, I was wondering since you guys are already here, and there is plenty of space at my house. I was wondering if you would like to spend Thanksgiving with my family. I know the twins would like it, and it give everybody a chance to meet." I said.

"Are you sure son. Its will be a lot of people." Phil said.

"Yeah, everybody should come. Auntie Alice and auntie Olivia could meet. Uncle Jasper can play with Uncle Emmett. Grandpa Phil, Charlie and Carlisle can talk. And Grandma Nee and Esme and aunt Sue can play together." Jasmine said.

"We could also bring uncle Jake too. Please daddy." Emanuel said.

"Its up to your grandparents, if they want." I said.

"I guest it's a good idea. I will see you tomorrow, for thanksgiving, Edward." Renee said.

"Great. I would like to stay some more, but I have to go to work in an hour and I need to drop the twins at my place before I go." I said.

"Why, we just got here and I didn't have a chance to spent time with my grandchildren." Renee said.

"I know mom." Bella answered. "But we don't have space here for everyone, and the twins have their own room at the Cullen." Bella remember the fact that Alice had prepared a room for them way back when. The twins had seen it a couple of times and slept in it when they were taking naps, but never stayed the night. I guest she figure, with the twins with me, they would have more space for everyone else.

"OK, I guest I will see them tomorrow." Renee said.

I took my twins, and went straight home. As I got home I told Esme about our dinner guest and than went to work. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	11. Chapter 11

"Daddy, daddy, wake up." It was eleven o'clock in the morning when Jasmine Swan decided to wake up her sleeping father. She ran into his room and on to his bed to make sure that he got the message. This little girl was excited. This was going to be the first holiday with every member of her family. She had all her grandparents, her parents and her uncles and aunts. In addition to that, she had a new dress that her aunt Alice bought just for that special occasion. It was blue with pink roses all over. It went well with her blue eyes and it made her feel so pretty.

"Jasmine, can you give daddy ten more minutes please." Edward told his daughter. "I would love to daddy. But grandma Esme told me tell you that more people were coming and she needed help in the kitchen. She can't do it by herself." Esme was an incredible chief. She love to cook more than anything and was able to make anything at any situation. But this time she needed help.

This morning, Esme woke up early to prepare the meal for everyone. She clean out the turkey, started pealing the potatoes and started baking the pie. She had more than enough food to feed the her family and the Swan. But than Carlisle told her that Sasah invited herself and her family for dinner. He told her that Sasha, a very successful lawyer, invited herself and her three daughters Tanya, Katie and Irina, for dinner. Great.

Sasha was an old girlfriend of Carlisle from high school. They were the perfect couple, they were beautiful, successful, and look great together. But both Carlisle and Sasha new that their relationship had no future, and ended it, when they went to college. Carlisle met Esme, while he was interning in college and fell madly in love with her, and Sasha married one of those older man, that like young wives. Even though the man been married four times before he met Sasha, he acted like a high school boy when they were together. He took her out all the time, went dancing and even wrote a song for her.

He was the father of her three girls. They had Tanya first. She had strawberry blond hair and was very beautiful. But she had a self-esteem issue. She needed attention from a boy all the time, no matter what she had to do to get it. That why she was known as 'Easy Tanya' at school. Katie was different. She was more sensible. She always thought before she act. Always made her own way, and never acted like a spoiled little brat. She got good grades, kept a job (even though she didn't need it, her family were rich) and never gave Sasha any problem. Sasha used to compare her second daughter to her husband Vasilii Denali. She often said that Katie was a chip from the old block.

Irina was Sasha youngest daughter. She used to be out of control. She would've party all the time, get drunk, and come back at all hours of the night. But that change when she started spending time with Laurent, her boyfriends. Laurent was in the same gang that Edward used to belong to, but he left when he realized was he was doing to Irina. He didn't like that his fourteen year old girlfriend were hanging out with boys old enough to be her father. So he detach himself from the group and took her with him. He now understood why Edward have fought so hard to keep Bella, his Bella away from James and his crazy friends.

Vasilii Denali was a diplomat from a another country. He was kind of old and all his previous marriage fail in horror, so when the young Sasha showed an interest at him, he was more then skeptical. However, over time he realized that she really did love him and they were married six months after they met. They waited a little while before they had kids, but once Tanya was born everything was ok. Tanya was name after Sasha mother, who die from cancer a couple of years before Tanya was born. Katie was name after Sasha favorite aunt. Her mother sister, who took care of her, when her mother got sick And Irina was name after her father mother. A noble woman who took no shit from any man, and was proud and strong. These was the Denali, a proud family, who was as happy as the Cullen. But that eventually change.

One day Val went out on a business trip. He had to go back home to deal with some family crisis. He didn't want to go, but he had to. At that time, Sasha convince her husband to freeze some embryo in case they ever wanted more children. Sasha always wanted a house field with children, but between her work and his and the their three girls, they just didn't have the time. So they agree to freeze for a rainy day. And that rainy day did come. Because on his way back home, the plain crash and Val die. It took her a while to deal with the lost, and it was even harder for her children. But they dealt with it the best they can. Tanya became a slut, Katie a workaholic and Irina acted out.

But when Bella came into town, and showed everybody what she was made off, everything change. Katie had a little bit more fun, Tanya stop sleeping with Edwards and every guy she met. And Laurent found Irina, and they became better for each other. Bella had a bigger effect on people than she thought. And that why Tanya family decided to go to the Cullen for Thanksgiving.

The Denali original plan to spent this holiday by themselves as a family, but when Tanya told her mother what she over heard, they new they had to worn the Cullen of what was going on. So Sasha force herself into the holiday dinner so Tanya, could warn Edward and Bella.

Anyway, back to the Cullen. Edward had gotten up and started helping his mother with the food. Edward was the only other Cullen who love to cook as much as Esme did. He started doing it with his mother when he was younger and continued doing it when he came and lived with the Cullen. He usually did it out of habit, but today was different. Today he was cooking with his heart. He had fallen in love with Bella Swan and he wanted everyone, including Bella, to know. He wanted everyone to know that everything he prepare had love in it. He wanted to thanks Bella for finally freeing him from the personal hell that he put himself in. That's why he prepare a special surprise just for her. Something that he has been working on for a while.

**Swan Home**

Bella have barely been able to sleep a wink last night. She spent to whole night talking to Olivia about everything that happened since she move to Fork. How she met Edward, Rosalie and Alice. How they found out he was the father of Emanuel. How he decided to claim Jasmine, even though he was not the father. And how she was falling in love with him.

She also told Olivia how Emmett reacted to the news about the twins and Edward. How he is dating Edward sister Rosalie and how much Alice and Olivia have in common.

Olivia told Bella how her parents were getting a divorce. How she have been staying with Phil and Renee for the last couple of months. How Jasper was about to graduate early and how he was planning to take some college courses in Fork so he could be close to Bella and her family. She also plan on moving to Fork, because Renee wanted to be with Phil, and she knew that Charlie will welcome her with open arms. It seem everything was going to work out for Bella and her family.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Charlie and Renee were talking about their kids and their relationship. Renee and Charlie have been divorce for almost fourteen years, but the kids always connected them. And when I mean kids, I don't just mean Emmett and Bella, but also Jasper and Olivia. Charlie have come to love those two as his own and he was very protective of them. "So, how everything in Phoenix for those two." Charlie ask.

"Well, Jasper graduating, early and Olivia is planning to move in with you. And how our two other kids here." Renee ask Charlie.

"Well, Bella dating Edward and they seem happy and as you know Emmett is dating Rosalie, Edward sister. Don't worry Renee she good for him. She make sure his grade stay up, she got him back into football and she keeps him out of trouble. And Edward got a job, he stay out of trouble himself and he is over protective of Bella and their kids. So he make sure he is careful off who he hangs out with." Charlie told his ex-wife.

"And what about you." She ask

"Well, me and my new girlfriend are doing fined. Thanks for asking." he wanted to say more, but it felt uncomfortable. In a deep level, Charlie and Renee still love each other, but they could never make it work. They were in different places in their lives right now and they couldn't go back. They would always be friend, and that will never change.

**Cullen Place**

Hours have pass by and it almost time for dinner. The Denali were the first guest to arrive. Sasha, Tanya and Katie had no date, but Irina bought Laurent with her. They were welcome by Carlisle and invited to the living room for some small talk.

Tanya took Edward to the side and told him "We need to talk, I think you may be in danger, so whenever your free, let talk." she said. Edward was shock. He couldn't understand why he was in danger but he knew he needed to know more. He would've push some more, but the bell ring again and Bella and her friends came.

Everybody was dress up pretty nice, especially Bella, with her brown dress. Edward took her into his arm and kiss her forehead. Bella in return kiss him on his lips and than face her family.

She introduce Renee to Esme and introduce Phil to Carlisle. Charlie introduce his girlfriend Sue to the other guest and her nephew Jacob Black, to everyone else. Olivia and Jacob spent the whole time next to each other. They couldn't stop talking about everything that was going on in their lives and when Olivia told Jake her plans to movie to Fork, he was ecstatic.

Emmett came through the door with his best friend Jasper. He wanted to introduce Jazz to the woman that change his life. When Rosalie came down the stairs from her room, she was followed by her pixie sister Alice. While Rosalie look very beautiful, it was Alice that caught Jasper eyes. She was small, out going and opposite of every girl he ever met. It was love at first site and Alice felt the same way. They kept staring at each other, and everyone notice. "Apparently, Bella is not the only one who found love in Forks." Renee said.

Everybody took their sit and started to eat, including Jasmine and Emanuel, who ate in the kids table. After some small talk, everybody went their separates ways. Charlie was with Sue, while Jacob was with Olivia. Sue wanted to know if Charlie and her had a future. She wanted to know where they were headed. Olivia in the other hand, wanted to know if her and Jacob had a chance on making things work. She really like him and she wanted him to be her boyfriends.

In another part of the house, Renee and Esme were talking about their kids relationship. She honestly didn't understand how Esme welcome the news of being a grandmother so well. She herself still had problem with the idea and she needed to know Esme secret. Esme herself laugh and told Renee how she envied her. How she was able to be there for the twins birth, their first birthday, the first time they talk and walk. She envied the fact that Renee was actually able to be a real grandmother to those kids.

The Denali sister were hanging out with the Cullen sister. They talk about fashion, what was new in the world and their plans for the future. Laurent hang out with Emmett and Jasper, playing video games and having fun.

Edward, in the other hand, took Bella and the twins into the music room. "Daddy, are you gonna play the lullaby you made for mommy." Jasmine ask.

"A lullaby." Bella ask."Yes, Bella. I compose a Lullaby for you. I hope you like it." Edward started playing it and tears started forming in Bella eyes. It wasn't tears of sadness, but tears of joy. Edward have shown her how much he love her and she wanted to do the same. The only thing she could think off was a passionate kiss on his lips. But for Edward that was more than enough.

"Hey I didn't mean to disturb you, but I really need to talk to the both of you." Tanya said

"What is it Tanya." Edward said. He knew he needed to talk to Tanya about her earlier comment, but the timing was all wrong.

"Bella, did Edward ever tell you that I was there at that party in Phoenix." Tanya said.

"Yes, he told me that. He said you were supposed to be his date." Bella said.

"Well, when I woke up Edward the next day, I told him to let you sleep off what ever you had to drink that night and he did. But what he didn't know was that a guy came to the room after we left you." she said.

"Wait, T, you know who rape Bella." Edward ask.

"Bella, I am so sorry, if I knew they were planning to do that to you, I would've never left you alone." Tanya said.

"They, what are you talking about." Bella ask.

"Well, it turn out that the guys who tried to rape you in Port Angelus were sent by one of the guys who raped you that night." Tanya said.

"Who was it T. I need to know." Edward said.

"It was James, he said he wanted to have you again Bella. He said he had you once and he wants to have you again." Tanya said.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure Tanya, are you sure that it was James?" Edward ask with panic in his voice.

"Yes, I'm sure. He said that he had Bella after you did. And I remember that he was one of the guys that was with Bella when I told you to leave." Tanya told Edward.

"And who was the other guy, Tanya. Who was the other guy you let rape me." Bella said with anger in her voice. At that moment Edward realized that Emmanuel and Jasmine was still in the room. He called his mother and told her to take the twin somewhere else. He needed them out the room to deal with this situation.

"I think his name was Clarence, when I did the researched, I found out that was his name.""Clarence, your telling that Clarence rape me." Bella said with shock in her voice.

"Who Clarence Bella." Edward ask.

"He is the brother of the girl that was throwing the party. He was always nice to me after that night. He always help me out when I needed it. I guess now he was trying to make up for what he did to me. I can't believe it. He must've of thought that he was the father of the twins." Bella said.

"Bella, he is not the father…" Edward started. But Bella cut him off. "I don't mean like that Edward. He most likely thought that he was the biological father. But his not." Bella said.

"Wait, what do you mean he thought he was the father. And what's going on. Edward are you the father of Bella kids or not." Tanya ask. She really wanted to know now. I mean he dumped her for a girl who had two brats, the better be hers, she thought to herself.

"Biologically, I am the father of only Bella son, but I am taking care of both these kids. They are my kids." Edward said to Tanya.

"Well, if that is true, than that means James has to be the father of the little girls." Tanya said

"How are you so sure." Edward ask.

"Well for one thing, the girls have blue eyes, and I seen Bella family, none of them have blue eyes." Tanya said. "And we know James have blue eyes.""Plus, if what Tanya about Clarence is true, than he is not the father, because he has brown eyes and brown hair, just like me." Bella told Edward. "In addition to that, Jasmine have blond roots, is James a blond." She ask. The both Knotted their head. And everything finally made sense in Bella heads. James was the father of her daughter, one of her rapist, and Edward new him.

Bella couldn't take the sight of Edward at that moment. She new he wasn't responsible and neither was Tanya, but he needed to get away from him. She needed time to thinks. Thankfully the party was coming to an end and everybody was getting ready to leave.

Emmett and Jasper said goodbye to the Cullen sisters, while Laurent said goodbye to Irina. Sasha said farewell to Carlisle and took her three daughters with her. Esme and Renee decided to go out tomorrow with the twins so the could have grandmother, grandchildren time together. And Olivia finally said goodbye to Jake after an hour of making-out. Charlie took Jake and his girl friend back to La Push for the night.

Bella being the last to leave said goodbye to everyone and left. She wanted to take her kids with her, but she knew it cause to much complication, so she left them and went home.

"Edward, did something happened between you and Bella tonight son." Carlisle ask his son.

"Yeah, Tanya." Edward responded. All the Cullen look at him and he knew he had to tell them the truth once and for all. "Ok, if I tell you this, you can't tell anyone and please don't disturb me when I tell you this story." All his family member knotted and took their seat. Edward told them the whole ugly truth, to the surprise of his family.

**Swan Residence**

Bella and her family came home in about thirty minutes, from the Cullen place. She was really upset and it was obvious to everyone. "Bella, what's going on." Emmett ask his sister.

"There something I have to tell you. I should've told you the moment I found out, but now" Emmett came a gave his sister a big hug. Everybody followed Bella to the living room and took their seat. She wanted to wait until Charlie came home from La Push, but that might take to long. So she decided to tell the people who was in front of her and who supported her from the very beginning.

**Cullen Residence**

"So Edward are you telling me that Emanuel is your son, but Jasmine is not your daughter. But you still claiming her as your own." Esme ask her son.

"Yes, I love her as my own, the same way I love my son. So yes I will take care of her. She is my daughter no matter what." Edward said. At that moment Edward reminded Esme of the kind woman who raised her and love her as a daughter.

"So Edward, why now, what did you choose to tell everybody now." Rosalie ask.

"Well originally Bella and I plan on not telling anyone. But than Tanya found out that James sent people to try to rape Bella and from what he said to those guys, it sound like he was the one that rape her, all those years ago." Edward said.

"So does that mean he is Jasmine father." Alice ask

"NO. I'm Jasmine father, he just a sperm donor. And beside, he will never be anywhere near my kids. I won't let him." Edward told his family.

"But Edward, we need to deal with James now. How about I called Emmett tomorrow, and we will figure out what would could do to keep him away, ok" Rosalie said. Rosalie have come to like Bella as a sister and have to fact that she was an aunt. She love those two little kids sleeping upstairs and she wasn't planning of letting them go.

**Swan Residence**

"So your telling me that Edward is the father of only one the twins, but he is planning to raised them both as his own. Well I guest he is a better man than I thought." Charlie told his daughter and founding about James and Clarence and the connection they have with Bella. "So what are you planning to do, Bell." He ask his daughter.

"For now, take it a step at a time. I mean I have no idea what to do. I have no idea how to deal with it. All I know is that Edward love me and I love him. And we have kids together. And James or Clarence will never be part of my children lives, never."

Everybody remain quit for the rest of the night. They didn't what to say or do. Bella was hurt and she need time to deal with her issue. With everything that was going on in her life right now, she needed a break.

**Denali Residence**

Tanya have just finish taken her shower when her phone rang. "Hello" She said.

"Well it nice to hear from you, how have you been Tanya." the voice said.

"Listen, I didn't call you to have small talk. Edward is in danger and you are the only person I know who could help him and save him. So his hands doesn't get dirty."

"What going on with Edward." The voice ask. Tanya sat down on her bed and explain the whole situation to the stranger on the phone. She prayed that he will be able to save Edward.


	13. Chapter 13

Epov

I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to see him. I never came here before. I was hoping he would get the picture and realized that I never wanted to see him, but I guest I was wrong. I guest he would never leave me alone. Even if it was best for me to never see him again, he will never let me go. So here I am now, in prison, signing the visiting log, to see my father Edward Mason S.r.

"All right old man, what do you want from me." I told him. My father was an older version of me. He had a pale complexion like me and alluring eyes that attracted everyone to him. But he had brown eyes and brown hair. My eye color came from my mom and my hair color was a mixture of his brown hair and her red hair.

"Well, son, I heard that I am a grandfather. You have a son and a daughter, I must say I expected you to wait a little while longer with the hole family thing, but what ever flows your boat son." gush I hated this man. I have know idea how he found out about the twins, but I wasn't gonna let him anywhere near them.

"How did you found out about the twins." I ask him.

"Well, I have my sources. Just because you put me in here, doesn't mean I still don't love you. And it doesn't mean I still won't keep an eye out for my only son, and my grandchildren. When would I get to meet them." he asked.

"One, Carlisle is the only grandfather they will ever know. Two you will never meet them. And three you will stay away from them, you got me." I told him.

"And if I don't, what are you planning to do, son." I hated when he called me that. Even though he was my biological father and I look like him, there was very little of him in me.

"If you don't stay away from my family, I will kill you. It doesn't matter if I end up in here, I would do what ever it takes to protect my family."

"Your family, now do you have a wife too. How cute." I just stare at him and than left. The thought of him anywhere near Bella and the twins was enough to drive me crazy. I won't that happened, they would be safe from my past, even if I would have to leave them, I will keep them safe.

I left the prison aiming to go home, but I couldn't. I needed to think and I new if I go home, my family would have to deal with my bad mood, so I chose to go to the meadow so I could think. When I got there I realized that I wasn't alone. Bella was there, and apparently she was mad at me. This wasn't the time for this, but knowing Bella, she wouldn't let it go until we talk about it.

"Edward, are you ok. Alice told me that you were going threw something and you needed me right now." I came to her and gave her a big hug and a passionate kiss. She didn't come to fight with me, no she came to console me.

"Bella, a lot things have happened to me in the last couple of days, and I believe that you and the twins are about to pay for my mistake."

"Edward, what are you talking about." She ask

"Bella, I am no good for you. You should be with somebody that could keep you safe and out of danger. But I keep putting you in arm length of danger and now it all crashing down upon us."

"Edward I love…., I will not leave you when you need me the most." She told me.

"Bella, I love you too, but you have to understand that I could not live with myself if anything ever happened to you. Plus think about our kids, if anything ever happened to you, who would take care of them." Bella and I have been dated for over a month after that night in the restaurant. We have gone on dates one on one and with the twins. I have met her mother and her step father, her two best friends and they have met my family. I event compose a song for her. To be honest, I have been in love with Bella from the moment I saw her, but saying out loud, knowing she feel the same way about me, make this situation that much harder. "Bella its time that I tell you the truth about me and my family. The whole truth."

**The Cullen, Mason and Wagner Tails**

Jeff Wagner was a German diplomat who had wealth, power and looks. He had a good business sense and he new when to make a deal and when to pull back. That why when his father decided to marry him off to Eliza Gales, he accepted without complain. She was beautiful, rich and well groom and he new that they would have beautiful children together.

Sometime after the wedding, Eliza got pregnant and gave birth to Jeff's son, Jonathan Wagner. John was the apple of his father eyes and had nothing but cruel things say to everyone that he came in contact with. He would play mean joke on others, steal and starts fight just for the fun of it. Many people hated the child, but no one dare to act against him for fear of his father.

And Jeff Wagner was a man to fear. He skill as a businessman have increase over time and he have acquired a small fortune without his father help. Like his son, he cheated others, stole and even murder. But no one could prove any of those. Jeff also had numerous affairs with other women, through out his life. One of these woman was name Esme Kale. She was a local girl who had dreams of becoming famous. She wanted to be a singer and dancer. She wanted to entertain people with her talent and show the world that their was more to life than money.

Esme had one track mind and nobody was gonna stop her. However, that all change when Jeff enter her life. When he showed interest in her, she brush him off. She didn't want to become second best to a man wife and she would never do any that disgusting to another woman. That was the kind of woman she was. However, Jeff didn't plan of giving up and when Esme mother became sick, Esme had to whore herself to Jeff Wagner, to get the money to take care of her mother.

This affair lasted for years, and Esme became more depress as the relationship continue. She wanted out, but her mother condition stuck her in there and than it was depression, when her mother die. With so little hope, Esme was considering suicide as a mean to end her pain, but Eliza came to her rescued. She took care of the sick woman and became her friend, in her time of need.

Their relationship was so unique, that when Esme found out she was pregnant, Eliza was actually happy. The two woman who share a man that they both hated, were now expecting a baby. Eliza wanted to have more children in the house. Her son John, was as twisted as his father, but her daughter Elizabeth, was compassionate and loving as her mother. Elizabeth had green eyes and red hair that was so beautiful that attracted everyone to her. She was the perfect little girl and she wanted a little sister to play with. Everything should've of been ok. Unfortunately, Esme became ill, and went to labor early. The pain of the birth was so strong, that she didn't survive. She wasn't even alive long enough to hold her child. It pain Eliza greatly, and at that moment, Eliza claim, Esme Wagner as her second daughter.

As time when by, Jeff Wagner die of old age or poisons, the reason were never clear, but he was gone and his family were free, well they hope. But hope was lost. John turn out to be as cruel as his father but lack the business sense. He had lost half of his father fortune in a matter of two years in bad investment and bad business deal. And he needed to find a way to get himself out of this situation.

With no other atternative, he married off Esme to Lord James. An old man who already had grown children, and was equally as cruel to her as their father was cruel to Eliza. The marriage was hell on earth for Esme. He would beat her when he was angry, rape her when he wanted to, and lock her in a room, when he didn't want to deal with her. She would have run away, but she wanted to stay because of his children.

She loved his girls as if they were her own, and she knew that if she left, than he would do the same thing he does to her, to them, so she bare it for them. The relationship continue that way for years until, she told him she was pregnant. He wanted a son and she wanted a child of her own. With this child, it seem that there will be new hope. But when her husband came home drunk after a bad day at work, he beat Esme to a inch of her life. She lost the baby and became extremely depress. Her family was force to put her in a mental hospital.

Elizabeth life wasn't much better. John married her off to Edward Mason. Like Lord Wagner, he was good in business, and he took over the business when he married Elizabeth. He was cruel to his wife, but he never beat her. He just treated her as a form of property that he own and that no one could take away from him. It wasn't as bad as a relationship as Esme was, but it was much better.

While Elizabeth was living in her own personal hell, Esme started finding new reason to live. His name was Carlisle Cullen, and he was an intern at the hospital. A man with great beauty, wealth and passion, he treated every patience with the respect that they deserve. But he treat Esme differently. For the moment he met her, he fell in love with her. He wanted to be her everything, her hero, friend, lover and husband. Esme felt the same way, but she knew they couldn't be together. She was twenty-six and he was nineteen. She was now divorcing her husband, and he was started life, and she could no longer have kids, and she was pretty sure he wanted some.

Esme knew a million reason why they shouldn't be together, but Carlisle wouldn't give up and propose to her after six weeks of meeting her. She agreed to marry him and they were happy ever since. There were of course problem. One Edward Mason, the man who was head of Wagner enterprise, didn't want a kid to marry into the family and have part of the wealth. But when Carlisle reveal that he was related to the Voltoru family in Italy, and he was rich in his own way, they got over it. You see the Voltoru was one of the richest family of all Italy, Carlisle was related to them from his mother side, but that's another story.

Anyway, once Carlisle prove his worth, he and Esme were married in a simple ceremony. Esme and Carlisle were extremely happy. Even after the doctor told them that they couldn't have children of their own, they were happy. Everything seem to be heaven. Until one day.

On that particular day, Esme was working in the kitchen. She decided to cook something special for Carlisle twenty first birthday. She had everything prepare. She had his favorite soap, bread and even his favorite drink. But she didn't get a chance to enjoy it, for the moment she was done prepare everything, she started feeling a pain in he stomach and she fainted. When she woke up, three days have pass and Carlisle was holding her hands, "Everything is going to be ok my love." he said

"Carlisle, what happened, why did I fainted." she ask her husband

"Well sweetheart, the baby was in pain, and the pain made you faint." he said.

"Baby." She ask.

"Yes, your about four months my sweet." he told his wife. Esme was shock. She didn't know she could even have children anymore, but apparently God had different things plan for her, she was going to be a mother.

She told her sister the news, and was receive with good news in return, as Elizabeth told Esme that she was pregnant too. The two sister were happy and they plan of raising their daughter together.

The pregnancy was hard on both sisters, but they each gave birth to healthy babies. Esme gave birth to a girl she name Rosalie after Carlisle mother, and Elizabeth gave birth five months later to a boy name Edward.

The sister were happy with their lives, especially Esme when she discovered that she was pregnant again. She gave birth to another girl she name Mary-Alice. She was proud of her girls and proud of her sister life. But the only person that was unhappy was John.

While it was his family business, Edward have been doing such a good job running it that the board decided to push John out and lead Edward in charge. With no money and no way of supporting himself, John became angry and started blaming his sister and husband for his lost. He started drinking, and gambling, and he became such a problem that he was taken out of the public spotlight, permanently.

It has taken years for Elizabeth to realized that her husband was responsible for the murder of her brother. It had taken her years to realized, what he did, how he did it and who were the one who did the deed. When she gain enough proof, she left him and took her son with her. She ran away from small England, where they live, and went to Phoenix, to stay with friends. But he followed her there. He followed her to the house, where his wife, son and little Tanya was staying at.

He told the kids to leave, to do something fun, and he stayed behind with his wife. When Edward came back in the morning, Elizabeth was dead, and his father was covered with blood. Sasha, who appeared after the children, called the cops, and watch as the man she thought she once new, was being arrested for the murder of his wife.

Doing the trial, Edward testified about the abused he receive at the hand of his father. All the things he heard his mother say, and how he saw him when he came back from the party. He told the court everything, and Edward Mason went to jail.

With the news of her dead sister, Esme decided to sell the business, and leave the money in a trust for all three kids. She and her husband also decided to adopt Edward. As a result Edward was no longer known as Edward Mason J.r but Edward Cullen.

In a moment, the Wagner and Mason clan was no more than a name. The Cullens were all that was left.

Edward POv

"So you see Bella, Do you now understand why i a scared of hurting you." I said. I could tell that she wanted to say something but my phone ring. "Hello, Alice what's going on" i ask my sister.

"There gone. James took the twins. Edward he has them. I am so sorry, James has Jasmine and Emanuel."


	14. Chapter 14 The truth is out

I am sorry that it took me such a long time to up date this story. I was just so bussy with another story i was working on and i couldn't think on how to make to story better. i mean i like what i wrote but i was having a write block. but now i am back and i am continuing this story. In this chapter, you will found out all the deep secret that i was toying with. But there more. i hope you enjoy this chapter, and please give me feed back.

* * *

"I want my mommy." a little girl scream as her kidnapper was getting ready to strike her for the second time, but her brother rush to her defense. He stood before her attacker and took the blot of the attack "Emmanuel, don't, stop. If you don't stop he will he hurt you some more." Jasmine scream at her brother, as he try to protect her from James.

"You should listen to the girl Edward. If you want to survive the night little boy listen to her." James told Edward son. It was a known fact that Emmanuel was a spinning image of his father. But they had two different personalities. Edward was more emotional and passionate, while Emmanuel was more conservative, these personalities were so different that people couldn't believe that they were father and son.

"I'm not daddy, I'm Emmanuel, you jerk." James strike Emmanuel a second time. He would've done it a third time, but his headache came up and stop him from doing it. He went to his coat pocket and took out his medication. He grab a cup of water and took his pills. "Now that feel much better." he told himself as her look at the Swan kids.

"Now, if Victoria do what I sent her to do, your mommy will be here in a matter of hours. I shore hope that Elizabeth is a kind and loving mother to you Edward." He was now facing Jasmine. "And you little girl, I am so sorry, you were just at the wrong place as the wrong time."

Emmanuel face his sister when he realized what was going on. "Jasmine, this guy think that I am dad. He think that mommy is grandma Elizabeth, daddy bio mommy." He told his sitter.

"You mean biological mommy Emmanuel." She corrected him. Emmanuel always hated when she corrected his words. He never understood why she was always better in words than he was. It could be because of all the fashion magazine that she love reading so much. "Emm, if you right, than he took us to kill mommy and you. I was a mistake. He is totally crazy. What are we going to do little brother, what are we going to do." she told her brother as she start crying in his arms. For the first time in their young lives, Emmanuel wasn't sure if he was able to protect his sister from a treat.

Tanya POV

I was on the internet looking for colleges when I heard the news. I was looking on line for any college fore away from Dartmouth. I knew Edward always wanted to go there and I was pretty sure he would eventually go there with his wife and kids. I know, I know, there not married. But come on, this guy wrote a song for her, introduce her to his family, well except for his biological father, and have kids with her and is so passionately in love with her, that he can't think straight.

Looking at them hurt me a lot. I was still in love with Edward, to some degree. But he was never in love with me. I was nothing but a reminder of his past, a past that was filled with good memories, as well as bad ones. Anyway, Edward used me to connect himself to his mother, I knew her and his family back than, but Bella was his connection to his past and future. She was the mother of his kids, and he love her. I know it hurts, but I am happy that they found each other. I am happy that they can be a family. I just hope it stick.

Anyway, where was I, oh yeah, I was on the computer, looking for colleges, when Edward Mason called and told me that James kidnapped Edwards kids. I have kept contact with Edward other father because I thought it was a good idea that he should know what was going on with his son. I wasn't please with going behind Edward back to protect him, but it was the only way I could think of, of helping.

So as I was saying, Mason told me that James has taken the twins away from their grandmothers. Apparently when the two grandmothers went shopping with the twins, James attack them from behind and nock them down. It seem that Bella mother got the worst of it. She had a broken ribs, broken noise and arm. When Bella found out, she went straight to the hospital to see her mother. When she saw her mother, she became hysterical. The doctor had to sedates her and put her to sleep. She currently sleeping and everybody is waiting for news from the police.

I left my house and went straight to the hospital to give my support. I knew that there was nothing I could really do, but they needed me and I needed to be there. I saw Edward face, he was so worried. He wanted to protect Bella from all the harm of the world. But he had to realized that he couldn't. He had to realized that there was certain things he couldn't do.

As I continued supporting the Cullen, I saw Carlisle talking to one of the other doctors about Esme condition. She wasn't hurt as bad as Renee, Bella mother, but she still got hurt. When he was done talking to the doctor, I went to talk to him. Mason wanted me to tell him something about Edward that was suppose to shock him.

"Carlisle, there is something I need to tell you." I look at him and open my mouth. "I don't know how to tell you this, but I have been talking to"He cut me off "You have been talking to Edward Mason, Edward Biological father. I know Tanya. I just don't understand why." he ask me.

I was shock. I didn't know or realized that he have been tab on one of us, it had to be the only way he could know that we were talking. I just didn't understand why he didn't let me know sooner. Anyway it didn't matter, he needed to know this. "Ok, there is a lot of thing I could tell you. But all I could say is that its complicated. You see, I heard that James hate Edward and he supposedly rape Bella and he is the real father of Jasmine." He gave a mean look and I knew what he was thinking. "I know, Edward is her real father, anyway, James said he wants to have fun with Bella again, and he wants to kill Edward."

"But James have his information wrong. He can't be her father, he was nowhere near Bella when it happened." Carlisle told me.

"You know, that the same thing Mason said. What does that mean. Anyway, he told me to tell you that Edward is the Biological father of both kids. It seem that Edward has a condition and that condition is why the DNA test said that the twins have two different fathers. He told me to tell you that he will explain everything if you come and visit him now."

Carlisle thought about it for a second and than thanks me. He left my side and left the hospital. I went to the waiting room, waiting for my turn to see Esme when I spotted Victoria. "Victoria, what is she doing here." I ask out loud.

"Who" somebody ask. When I look around, I realized it was Olivia, Bella best friend from Phoenix. I heard she was over protective of her friend and would do anything to help her. I hope its true, cause if Victoria here, Bella needs all the help should could get.

"I said Victoria. She is James girlfriend and she just left the room that Bella is supposed to be sleeping in." I told her. She got worried and went to the room. We opened it up and saw that Bella was gone. "We have to fined Victoria. If she was here, she might have done something to Bella. We need to find them both." Olivia and I race after Victoria as the rest of Bella friends and family waited for some news about anything. But I wasn't sure if they knew that she was gone.

Carlisle POV

I was leaving the hospital and entering my car when I got a phone call on my cell. When I look at the phone ID and didn't recognized the number. I flip my phone and said "Hello, this is Dr. Cullen, who am I speaking to.""Polite as ever. I could see why everybody love you so much Carlisle." it was Edward Mason. He was Edward, my adopted son, biological father. For as long as Edward been my son, he had no contact with his father and vise versa. But now, all of a sudden, it makes me wonder.

"How, why. Why did you call me, Mason." I ask him.

"I know about Edward, Bella and the twins. I know about James having them and I know about the situation that is going on. I think I could help you out, if you are willing to listen." he told me.

"Why should I. I mean after all you have done, why makes you think that I will believe anything that will come out off your mouth." I ask him. But if he had any information that could help the situation, I have to take his help. "Ok, fined. What information do you have that could help the situation Mason."

"I know why James kidnap the twins." he said.

"And, what's the reason." I ask him again.

"He think the boy is Edward. Carlisle, James believe that Emmanuel is Edward and he wants to kill Bella the same way he…" he stop in mid sentence. There was something that he was hiding and I now realized that he was in pain. A pain that would finally reveal itself.

"Ok, I may I well tell you Carlisle. Before I married Elizabeth, I hook up, as the new generation would say, with another woman. Her name was Marty and she was beautiful. I cared a great deal about her, but I was not in love with her. If I was, I would have notice that she was mentally impair, unstable. She had a condition, I don't really know what it was, but it made her crazy."

"Anyway she had my son, James, but I wasn't aware of it until she died, sixteen years later. When I found out, Elizabeth and I accepted him into our lives and were planning to tell Edward about his brother. But…"

"But she found out about your part in the murder of her brother." I told him. Every one in the family was aware of all the dirty crimes Mason had committed to keep the company on float. And I guest base on the situation at the time, he felt that he had no choice but to murder his wife brother. I don't excuse it, but I could understand the need to destroy something that doesn't work, anyway.

"Yes she found out, and so did James. When I went to Phoenix, it wasn't to get her back, no. It was to stop James from getting to her. I did arrive in time, and Elizabeth sent Edward away so we could talk. But when I wasn't looking, when I was in another room, getting ready to turn myself in for my crimes, James has already done it. He had already kill my wife." he told me. And now it made sense. I always wonder how the cops got to the house on time. I always wonder why they were second behind Edward arrival. I always considered it dumb luck that his father never hurt him. And now I know.

"When I saw James with the bloody knife, a part of me wanted to kill him myself, but a bigger part of me wanted to protect him. So I did. I told the cops that I committed the crime and a friend of mind made sure that James got the professional help that he needed. I also made sure that Edward and James would never meet. But on that note, I fell.

"So you are telling me that James and Edward are both your sons and neither one off them know it. How were you able to keep it from them for all those years." I ask him.

"I wasn't able to keep it a secret for long. Somehow James found out the truth and he came after Edward. The way Edward was acting back than, it was easy for James to put himself in Edward world, his life. He befriend Edward and sent him to a dark path."

"But Edward change. He is no longer the trouble youth he was when he first met James." I told him in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"Yes, and that is because of Bella Swan. She has given him two beautiful children and a reason to try again. She is his new hope and loves her with all his might." he told me.

"Talking about the Bella and the twins. If what you said is true, than James was no where near Bella when the twins were conceive, so he is not the father of Jasmine. Than who is." I ask him. Even tough he was in here, I have a feeling that he knew the answer to that question.

"Yes, James was no where near Bella, he is not the father of Jasmine. Edward is." he told me.

"I know he is a good father. But who is the biological father of Jasmine Swan. I wonder."

"I told you, its Edward. I know you did a DNA test, and it prove that the twins have two different father, but that is because you compared it to a blood sample that Edward gave you. But you don't know everything about my son." he told me.

"Ok, what is the big secret, beside the fact that James is Edward half brother, I don't know." he was getting me a little mad. I have raise his son from the moment he was arrested, and the fact that he thinks he know my son better than he do.

"Edward a chimera. He has two set of DNA inside of him and I am guessing that if you compare Jasmine DNA with that of Edwards, now that you know what your looking for, you will be able to prove a connection." He told me.

Chimera syndrome was ware, but not uncommon. It was when an individual had two different sets of DNA inside of them. If Mason knew about it, than he did research on it before all this mess started. He most likely did when Edward was young. He also did a DNA test himself on the girl that would be the only way he could know for sure that Jasmine was Edward child. "Send me all the information that you have on Edward condition and on the DNA test you committed yourself. I mean if you know for sure that girl is in fact Edwards, than you did your own test."

"You do know me well. Yes I did the test. After I came here I discovered what Edward did that night and with who. I did some research and discovered that she was pregnant and when they were born I did multiple test to prove their paternity. It took me a while, but was able to prove that Edward was their father."

"So why didn't you say anything. Why didn't you do anything." I ask him.

"When I found out, Edward was in a dark path. I didn't want him to enter the girl life and put it upside down the way it is now."

"No, you didn't want to take Edward away from James. You wanted them to be together and you didn't care about the consequence. And now, here we are." I took a deep breath and than I said "give me everything that you have and I will deal with the situation the best I can. And Mason, I will tell Edward what you told me not you." I hang up the phone and went back to my office to wait for the arrival of the document.

Esme POV

I wasn't feeling well. I had a splitting headache, my armed hurt, my back was in pain and nothing that I was doing was helping the situation. I wanted to stay in bed forever, but I knew I couldn't because my babies were in danger. James had them and I had to get them back for my son and his girl.

I look around the room to see where I was, when I notice a blond girl sleeping by my side I knew I was somewhere safe. "Rosalie, you don't have to stay with me you know. You should stay with your brother, I think he needs you right now." I told my daughter.

"Mom, you woke up, thank God." Looking at my daughter, I couldn't believe that she was mind, that Carlisle was mind. Rosalie was the spinning image of Carlisle. She had his blond hair, green eyes and many more psychical characteristics. But she had a hot temper, something she got from my side of the family.

"Sweaty, everything is ok. Why don't you check on somebody else for a while. I know you have been by my bedside the moment the doctors said that it was ok." I told her.

"Are you crazy, you almost got killed today and you want me to go take care of someone else." My daughter came closer to me and said "you always have to put someone first mom. You always have to make sure that someone else is taking care off first, I wish for once in your life you would be selfish and put yourself first."

At that moment Rosalie was behaving the same way as Carlisle. Her compassion, her love and her emotion. She was her father daughter. "I am selfish, I want you to stand near Edward, Alice and the rest of the Swan. I need to know what happened to my grandchildren. They were kidnap under my watch and I need to make things right."

"Mom that wasn't you fault. You didn't know that he was coming after you. You didn't know he would attack you today. Anyway, mom tell me, what happened, how did he get them."

"Well, I went shopping with Renee and the twins, as you remember, and than someone attack me from the backs. He push me to the floor and when I look up, I saw Renee fighting James by herself, while Victoria was holding the twins back. By the time I got back up, Renee was badly injured and James and Victoria were gone with Emmanuel and Jasmine." I told her.

"Well this is really bad. I wish we could have done something more, but." that statement came from the love of my life. Carlisle came into my room with so much love that it filled the room. I couldn't believe that a man as beautiful as him choose me to be his wife. He was so wonderful, I think that why god gave us Rosalie and Alice, they were his personal blessing. "Rosalie, do you mind if I talk to your mother alone for a moment."

"Sure, why not. After all I am only her child and all." she started laughing and than went to go find Emmett.

"Ok Carlisle, what's going on. Why do you have that expression on your face. Why do you seem so scared." I ask my husband. After all these years, I was able to read him like a book. He could keep no secret from me, and he never really try.

"I talk to Edward Mason today. He had a lot of information to give me." he told me.

"What does that monster want now." I never really like that man, I hated him even more when I found out that he murder my sister. I wanted him dead.

"Esme, my love, I know how you feel. But the information that he has given me may change that or maybe not, but you need to know. He claim that he did not kill your sister, James did." I was shock. Did he just say what I think he said, that James was the one who killed my sister. How could that be.

"I know what your thinking, 'how could that be.'" He really did know me that well. "Well according to him, James went to Phoenix to stop Elizabeth from hurting his father, but he ended up killing her."

"Wait, Edward Mason is James father, James is our Edward brother." I ask him

"Yes, that what he claims. I don't know if that true, but I will check it out." he than took a sit and started bothering. "Esme, did Elizabeth ever tell you that Edward was different or something."

"No, why" I ask my husband.

"Well according to Mason, Edward is a Chimera and that is why the DNA test prove didn't match Jasmine. But Mason did his own test and it proves that he is the father of both children." Carlisle told me.

"What is Chimera?" I ask my husband.

"Its when a person has two different sets of DNA in them. It makes it hard for them to donate blood or bone marrow or things like that. There DNA are so unique that even a paternity test could have weird result." he told me.

I would have let him finish but I figure out where he was going with that "like twins have two different fathers." I couldn't believe it. Was it possible, could Edward be Jasmine father. I hope that was true. She is so innocent and fragile, I didn't want her to hurt, I didn't want her to feel pain. "Carlisle do the test, you have to find out if its true."

"I will, but I need Edward here to take sample from. Now that I know what I am looking for, I could have a more accurate result." He than look at me with serousness in his eyes. "Esme we cannot tell Edward all this until we have proof. I will have the hospital do the work for me, so it won't be bias, and we will do it without Edward and Bella know why."

"And once the test prove what it suppose to prove, we will then tell them." I told my husband. I than started thinking and I was whispering to myself. 'I hope the test prove that James is not Edward brother and that Jasmine is Edward daughter. I hope it works out for my son and grand daughter.'

Carlisle came on the bed next to me and started holding me. Being in his arm again felt great. I know I should get tired of it everyday, but I don't. I love this men and every second with him was like a dream. A dream the my daughter just killed "Mom, Dad, we found Victoria, we have her." Alice scream as she rushed into my room, for a little girl, she has a high voice.

"Where did you find her." Carlisle ask our daughter.

"Actually I didn't, Tanya and Olivia did. They saw her leaving Bella room and they ran after when they realized that Bella was gone." Alice told us.

"Bella is gone, where did she go, is she with Edward or something." I ask my child as I started panicking. I love Bella as my own daughter and I didn't want her to get hurt.

"No, no one knows were she is. Well no one but Victoria. So now we waiting for her to tell us the truth." Alice claim.

I could tell that Carlisle wanted to go and investigate, so I let him go. He kiss my one more time and told Alice to stay with me. She wasn't happy but she obeyed. Carlisle left my room to see the situation with our family. I pray that everything will be ok.

Olivia POV

I was racing against the girl that Tanya pointed out to me, the girl that was supposed to be Victoria. I was running after her with Tanya on my heal, trying to catch her so she wouldn't escape. Unfortunately for Victoria, I was on my high school track team, so I knew how to run and I knew I to go after somebody I didn't like. I caught up to her, jump on her back and pin her to the floor. Even though I was smaller than her, it was an easy thing to do. It was easy for me to warp her arm behind her and force her to eat dirt. With Tanya help, I bought her back up and drag her back to the others. We sat her down and started asking question.

"Why are you here, are you're the reason why Bella is gone, where is James, Where are my kids." Edward was getting mad. He seem that he was ready to jump her to get the answers that he wanted. But I stop him. I ask my brother to calm him down and do the work that Edward was to hot headed to do.

James came closer to Victoria and gave her one of his 'I could see into your soul' looks. He used that gift to always read a person. He was always able to know when a person was lying, or in denial. No secret could kept from him and hated it when he did it. But right now it was important to know what she knew, and it wasn't the time to be moral. "Why are you here. Are you responsible for why Bella is gone." he ask her.

She tried to resist, to keep her emotion hidden, but it wasn't working. My brother was reading her as a book. "So James sent you and what ever you did, it force Bella to leave her family and friend behind. That would mean you know where James is keeping the twins."

Victoria tried again to hide what she knew, but this time she try to act indifferent. She try to act like nothing would phase her, but Jasper was a better actor "So you do know where he is, would you please tell us." he ask her so politely. But she look at him and spit in his face. He whip the spit from his face and than look at me.

"No problem bro." I let her lose and drag her to an empty room. "I will be back in ten minutes.

Jasper POV

I know what your thinking, 'I should stop my sister from killing her.' But to be honest, we don't have time for this. Bella was missing, this psycho name James had the twins and this girl could have all the information. We needed to know everything, and my sister was skill in getting information out of people, she just did it different than I did.

My sister came back nine minutes later, a minute before she claimed. "She said that she sent Bella back to Phoenix."

"That not that bad, if Bella went home, it would take hours for her to get a flight." Emmett said. Apparently he left his mother side and came to join us. From his expression I could tell that his mother didn't know what happened and it was killing him not telling her. But it was for the best. She needed to recover.

"No bro, you don't understand. Victoria sent Bella to Phoenix over two hours ago. She should be there by now. If we leave now, we won't make it to Bella on time." she told us.

"But we have to try." Edward was now gathering himself. I could tell that the realization of Bella life being in danger was enough to scare him straight. "Who coming with me."

"There is no way your rescuing our sister without us." Emmett said as he look at me and Olivia. We both knotted in agreement and got ready to leave.

Edward than face Tanya and said. "Please take care of my family for me until I come back and don't worry my mom, she need a break now." Tanya knotted in agreement and than left us.

We were all heading to the door of the hospital when Carlisle stop us. "Edward there something I have to tell you, tell you all."

"What is it Carlisle, dad. I need to leave, I have to get to Bella quick." Edward said.

"James will most likely be holding Bella and the twins hostage at the old Denali place in Phoenix. This is best place to start looking for him" Carlisle said.

"Why there, what so special about the place that my mother die at." Edward ask his father. I knew Carlisle was his adopted father, but I didn't much about his life except from what I heard from my sister who heard it from Bella.

"Edward, it seems that James is your father other son, born before your parents even met. And he is the one responsible for your mother death." Carlisle told him.

"Wait, are you telling me that James is my brother and he murder my mother. Carlisle please tell my your joking, that your lying to me or something." he ask his father.

"I don't know if it true. I got the information from your father, your biological father."

"Than he's lying. He was always a good lair. You shouldn't trust anything he said." Edward told his father.

"Normally I would agree. But he gave me information that may prove his claim. Regardless of that, I want you to be careful. You should know all the information before you do anything. So here it is."

We left Dr. Cullen side and went straight to the airport. I could see from Edward expression that what his father have just told him weighted heavily in his heart. I mean, if my family was mess up as his, I think I would go crazy. Hopefully Edward will find a way to deal with it.

* * *

If you wondering, the condition that Edward has in my story is a real thing. Some people really have it and thats why DNA test are useless against them. I hope you like the story and please review my work.


	15. Chapter 15

I am so sorry that it took me so long to up date. i hope you like this chapter and please review it.

* * *

The battle with James did not last long. Edward and his friends rush to Tanya old house in Phoenix the moment they landed in town. It seems that it was the place that the interior situation with James started, the place where James declare war on Edward by killing his mother. Anyway, Edward and his friend ranted a car and rush to that old home. With the speed that Edward was driving, they reach their destination in a matter of minutes. When they got there, Bella was on the floor, bleeding and pass out. James, her attacker, was hovering over her, screaming and asking for Elizabeth while he was kicking her with his shoes. The twins were no were in sight.

The vision of the woman he love being treated in such a unkind manner put Edward in such a rage. He charge against his brother, kicking and punching him all over. He punch left, he kick right, he left James face black and blue, it was a shame. He would have killed him if Olivia didn't remind him that Bella needed him more, that the twins needed their father as she brought them out of the other room that James kept them in.

Realizing that she was more important than that monster, Edward left James fate in the hand of Bella brothers and went straight to her side. "Bella, everything is going to be ok. I love you so much." he said as he hovered over her body. He love her so much and it pain him that he was responsible for what had happened to her. He hated himself and he hated James. This was something that he may never recover from.

Now everybody was in the hospital waiting for Bella to wake up. They were waiting for her to wake up from a coma that started two days ago. The doctor have told her family and friends that they needed to put her in a medical coma, so her body could relax and fix whatever it needed to make her feel better. Her body needed time to be back to normal. So right now, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Olivia are waiting for news on Bella condition. Charlie and Renee wanted to been here, but Renee was still recovering from her injuries and Charlie didn't want to leave her alone.

During the two days that have pass, a lot of things happened. A doctor, who is a old friend of Carlisle, have taken samples from Edward to do another paternity test without Edward knowing about it. With the information that Edward Mason gave Carlisle, they were able to better search for the samples that they needed to prove weather or not the twins were Edwards. They also took some blood sample from the twins to make sure that the DNA result would be clean.

In the meantime, Alice and Olivia are coming to the waiting room with some coffee for their friends. They want to make sure that they are strong and capable to deal with everything that is going on. Jasper, is outside with Emmett, trying to keep him calm. He know how important Bella is to his best friend and he doesn't want him to do something stupid. Hell, Bella was important to him too. She was his younger sister just as much as Olivia was and he would do everything in his power to protect her. But right now he wants to make sure that Emmett keep his cool. The twins, are in Bella room hoping she would wake up. They hope that their mother would wake up so she could grab them in her arms and tell them how much she loves them.

While all of Bella friends are in the hospital waiting for good news, James is in police custody. Olivia had called them, and let them deal with the situation. They arrested him, book him and left him in jail. With all the information they have on him, they are pretty sure that they will be able to keep him jail for a long period of time. It seems, James would no longer be a problem, for Edward and Bella.

Edward POV

I can't believe I didn't see this coming. I can't believe that all of my foresight and my experience with trouble that I didn't see this coming. I mean, come on no one ever walk free from all the bad things that they've done in theirs lives and I should have realized that my past would hurt the woman I love and the our children. I should have known that Bella would have to pay one day for the things that I have done. I was just hoping it wouldn't be so soon.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for this. This is not your fault." Olivia said as she and Alice came to sit next to me. "Edward, you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to Bella, there was nothing you could have done to stop it.""I could have killed James. I could have killed him the moment he found out about them. I should have killed him and that psycho chick." I said with anger in my voice. James was a monster and he should have been dealt with a long time ago, and Victoria to for that matter.

"Edward you can't say that, you can't think that." Alice said. She came closer to me and sat next to me. "Edward, you can't think like that. You have to be better than him. Just because James is your brother, doesn't mean you have to act like him."

"What are you talking." what was she talking about. James was my what. That wasn't possible. "Alice what are you talking about. What do you mean 'James is my brother'".

"Oh my god. No one told you did they. Oh Edward I am so sorry. I thought dad had a chance to tell you." I could tell that she was freaking out. She had assumed that I had already known the truth, but I hadn't. In all honestly, I have put my whole focus on Bella and her recovery, and also on my kids and their well being. I hadn't focus on anything else but that. So if there was important information that I needed to know, I wouldn't had focus on it.

"Alice, you need to explain everything very carefully and slowly. I don't want you to repeat yourself." She look at me and took a deep breath.

"Edward, what I am telling you is what your biological father told dad, it was he who said what really happened to your family." she exclaimed.

"Alice, stop beating around the bush. Please tell me what the hell you trying to say." I told her. She was getting on my nerve and I needed to get to the point.

"Ok, ok, ok." She said. "Well, it seems that your dad cheated on your mom, or was with another woman before he met your mom and married her." She took a deep breath and gather her thought. When she did, she continued with her story. "Anyway, it seems that James mother raise him on her own or something like that, but she was mentally ill, and so was James. When you mother decided to leave your dad for some crime he committed, James went crazy and kill her. James is the one that killed your mom, Edward, not your father. He just covered for his son, your brother."

"Alice your lying. Please tell me your lying. Please tell me that James is not my brother and he did not do those things. Please tell me that, that monster is not my brother." I started crying as Alice was holding me in her arms. This was the first time in years that I cried like that. It was the first time in years that I let my emotion get the best of me. How week I felt right now. How vulnerable I felt in my sisters arms. I guest I wasn't indestructible as I once thought.

Carlisle POV

"How are they, when can we seem them." Renee ask as she tried to force herself out of bed. She was feeling much better since the incident with James, but she had a long recovery in front of her.

"Renee you need to calm down. Bella is fined and so are the twins. Everything is ok." I told her, but I could tell the my words were not helping the situation.

"Well I hope you don't mind if I look at her myself and make sure she is safe with my own two eyes. And when I see Bella and your son, I would like a few words with them." she said.

"You need to let this go Renee." Esme said as she sat next to Renee. "I know your mad at our son right now, I am too. But you need to realized that its not his fault. He didn't know that James would come after Bella for some stupid reason and he didn't know that you and I would get hurt. So please try to forgive him. And please remember that he would do everything in his power to protect your daughter. He loves her and she love him."

"I am not saying that he doesn't love her. What I am saying that he needs to be completely honest with her. If he loves her there should be no secret between them." She said. When I think about it, I realized that she was right. I have kept no secret from Esme and I think in some level Edward should do the same.

"Esme, Renee, we should let the kids deal with this. They have a family and what they do will effect them and their children." I told the ladies.

"Yes, but I wish Edward was the father of both kids." I wanted to tell her the truth, but I knew it was not my place. Edward and Bella should be the one to tell them and by my calculation, he should know the truth soon.

Doctor POV

I was called a couple days ago by the legendary Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This guy was one of the smartest, nicest and coolest guy I ever met. He was rich, but didn't act like a snob and showed everybody love and respect. This guy was capable of doing great things and he did them everyday. He came up with a new procedure that help those in need with brain damage recover faster. He came up with a knew plan that help those who were unable to pay for medical care and he came up with new ways to help people. He was so cool.

Anyway, Carlisle called me a couple of days ago and ask me for a favor. He ask me to do another paternity test with the twins and his son. It seems Edward was a chameleon and he needed to know if the twins wore both his. So I agreed and did the test when they came to my hospital. However, I had to do it without them knowing it, in case the result didn't turn out in his son favor.

I check for some of his DNA sample and compared them to the sample of the twins. And I now had my result. I am now going to see his son to tell him the truth.

"Mr. Cullen, may I have a word, alone." I ask him. Looking at him I could tell that he was not biologically related to Dr. Cullen, but he had many of his good qualities. He was beautiful in his own way and had a kind heart. But he was much more violent and had a darker personality than his father. He was not a chip off the old block like his pixie looking sister, who see high on life.

"Doctor What ever you have to say you can say in front of my sister and my friend over here." he told me.

"Are you sure. You don't want to reconsider." I ask him. He nodded his head and I continued. "Well, Mr. Cullen your father ask me to do a paternity test with you and your children and" he cut me off before I had a chance to continued.

"What, what the hell is wrong with you." He started yelling. I know it was bad timing, but his father instruct me to tell him the news as soon as possible. "Why would you do that. Why would you do a paternity test. We already had one. I am the father of the twins, of my kids. Man what is wrong with you." he was extremely angry. I understood his anger but he needed to know the truth.

"Mr. Cullen if you let me continue, I will explain everything, it will make sense I promise." I told him. I would have said more but his cursing didn't help much.

Thankfully, his sister, calm him down "Edward, dear brother calm down. You need to listen to what he has to say." she told him.

"Why should I. I already know result of the test. I know that Emmanuel is mind biologically and Jasmine in not. But I love them both the same."

"That just it. There is something you need to know." I started saying, but than he growl.

"Edward Cullen, don't be mean. You need to listen to what the doctor have to say. If dad ask for the test than there is a reason behind it. And before you growl at me, you should sit down and listen to what he is saying before you kill him." she told him. It seem she had a calming effect on him, thank god.

"Ok, what do you have to say." he ask, but he voice was still angry.

"Well, like I was trying to tell you, we did a paternity test on you and the twins and it turn out that you are the father of both kids. They are both your biologically." I told him.

"How is that possible. My father already did the test. That can't be possible." he said.

"Well sir, it seem that you are a chameleon. And" I was stop by his sister.

"What on earth is that." his sister ask.

"It's a condition where a person is born with two different set of DNA in them. I guest if it true, will explain how the first test came with those result." He told his sister. He then look at me and ask "are you sure about the result. It there any chance of mistake."

I gave him the result "look at the result yourself." He read the result and smiled. The notion of him being a father really made him extremely happy. He left my sight and went to go find his kids. I smile and went back to my duties.

Jasmine POV

Emmanuel and I was sitting near mommy as she sleep. She look so beautiful as she sleep. Her hair and her face as she sleep made her look as a princess. I now understand why daddy like to see her sleep. As we look at mommy, daddy comes into our room and gave us a big hug. He kissed us and told us that he love us. He than grab us and took us out of the room. He left uncle Emmett alone with mommy.

Bella POV

"Bella, wake up sweaty, Bella I need you to wake up. You need to wake up for me and mom and dad and Emmanuel and Jasmine. You need to wake up for all the people who love you, including Edward." This was what my brother said as I was waking up to the sound of his voice. I didn't know where I was or how I got there, but I knew I was safe. If my brother was near me and can say my child father name without disgust, than I knew I was safe.

"Bella, its about time you wake up. I thought you were gone forever." my brother said as he gave me a look. It was the same look of sorrow and disappointment when I told him that I was pregnant and the same look he gave me when he found out that Edward was the father. Emmett have always taken on himself to take care of me and make sure I was safe from harm. He always tried to make sure that the big bad world didn't hurt me, so whenever he felt that he didn't do his job, he always had that look. The look that was a mixture of pain, anger and sorrow and I never wanted to cause so much pain in my brother eyes again. I never wanted him to feel like that again.

"Bella, I can't wait to tell the others that your awake." Emmett said.

"Well can I talk to our sister first. We need some girl talk, bro." Olivia said as she enter my room . I could tell from her expression that she was angry with me for what happened and she wanted to tell me off.

"OK, I'll go check on the twins. I know they are going to be so happy to see you Bell, I know I am." my brother left the room and left me in the mercy of the only girl I have ever consider a sister. I was doom.

"Ok, before you try to kill me, you should go to my coat pocket and look for the letter." she went to my coat pocket and got the letter. "This is why I left the hospital.

:Dear Bella

_I have your son and I have his little girlfriend. If you want them to live than you better come to your old house. If want them to be safe, come to the old Denali place so we could resolve this . I thought, I thought I took care of you way back when, but you survived and now I will have to finish the Job. _

_Now if you want your little Eddie to live, come alone and if your don't, your son will pay. So come soon. And kiss Victoria for me. _

_LOVE JAMES_

"Is that why you left the hospital without telling us. Is that why you acted stupid and almost got yourself killed. Bella, I thought you were smarter than that." Olivia told me.

"Vee, you know when it comes to my kids, I will do everything in my power to protect them. I had to go." I told her.

"How did you find the place anyway. What happened when you got there." she ask.

"Well, when Victoria gave me the note, she also gave me a plane ticket. I left without anyone seeing me and I went straight to the airport and headed for Phoenix. Once I got there I went straight to the address that James gave me." I stop there. I need time to catch my breath and make sure I remember everything. It wasn't the thing I really wanted to remember after all.

"Once I got to the house, James let me in. He got mad because he thought I was playing a trick on him. He kept calling me Elizabeth and he kept threatening my son. If I didn't do something soon, he would have killed my kids." I told her.

"So what happened, how did you get hurt so badly." she ask me. I have almost forgetting that James nearly beat me to death.

"Well, I convince him that I was a friend of Elizabeth and I came here to help her. I convince him to put the kids in another room when he and I talk." She was shock that I was able to convince a man as crazy as James to do what I wanted. But it didn't last long. "The moment James realized that I didn't know Elizabeth, he started attacking me. HE threw me on the wall, started kicking me and he broke my legs. I was in so much pain that I pass out. The next thing I knew, I woke up here." I than face her and ask, "What happened."

Olivia came closer to my side and she started talking. "Bella, when we found out you were gone, Edward went crazy. He was so out of it that it took both ours brothers to calm him down. But we did."

"So, how did you found me. How did you get to me so fast." I ask her.

"Well, let just say, I was left alone with that red head Jean Grey-Summer want to be, and Emma Frost won baby." We started laughing and she continued with her story.

"So once I left that chick, black and blue, we went straight to the airport and headed for Phoenix. We then went to the old Denali house and made it in time." she said.

"When we got there, James was kicking and beating you up so bad that Edward went into a rage. Jump James and threw him across the room. He than did the same thing to James that James did to you. If it wasn't for the fact that I scream your name, I think Edward would have killed his brother."

"What, whose brother." I ask her.

"Oh you don't know. Edward and James are brothers. They seem to share the same father." she told me.

"Are you kidding. They are brothers." I ask her.

"Yeah Bella, it turns out that James and I brother." Edward came to my room with a sad look on his face. I could see the guilt on his perfect face. God I love this man, I couldn't believe that we were together and that we had children together. This was real perfection.

"So you and James are brothers. Well that sucks." Than a thought came into my head. "Wait, does that mean that James is Jasmine father and I got pregnant by two brothers." I ask him.

"Oh, you don't know. Well let me tell you. It turns out that James was the one responsible for the murder of my mother, so he was no where near you when the twin were conceived, so he is not the father, I am." I know Edward will always consider himself as Jasmine true father, but I really need to know who gave me my daughter.

Edward than look at me and said, "Bella don't give that look. Jasmine is my daughter, biologically. We ran a second DNA test and we were able to prove it" he told me.

"But how, was the first test wrong. I don't understand." I told him. I felt so confused.

"Bella, I am something call a chameleon. It seems that I have two form of DNA in me and somehow the kids got two different set of DNA. That why the first test showed that only Emmanuel was our child." I couldn't believe of all the possibility. He was the father of both kids and I was so happy.

"Bella, we took another DNA test. The doctor took some DNA samples and they found out that I had two DNA and they test them both against both kids. And the result prove that they are mind. So now we are proud parents of two beautiful kids. Bella were parents, you and me." he told me.

"So, there ours, yours and mind. I am so happy. But what about James, what happened to him." I ask him. I needed to know if he was still a threat to me and my family.

"Bella, James got arrested and was sent to a mental hospital. It turns out that the cops have more than enough evidence against his, and since Laurent agreed to testified against him, we could get rid of him forever." Edward had a little smile on his face. I could see the relieve in his face, he was so peaceful right now.

I was finally getting some peace, but there was something that was still bothering me. If James was no where near me when I slept with Edward, than who was the guy that rape. Who could it be.

* * *

Well what do you think. Please review. For those who like this story you should know that i am planning to add the Volturri, the return of Victoria and a new baby in the future. PLease review this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

I am sorry it took me a long time to right this chapter. i hope you like it and please review

* * *

Many things have change over the last three months in the Cullen and Swan world since that day. Many new things have happened in there lives that they were barely able to keep up with all the changes. First off, Bella was finally release from the hospital. All the doctors have informed her and her friends and family that she was well enough to leave the hospital. They inform her and them, she will be able to go home and form a routine that will allow her to have as much as a normal life as possible. They told her that life could return to normal. The doctor also inform Bella that she still had a lot of recovering time ahead of her. That she had to take her time and her let body recover on its own. But she will soon be back to normal.

As a result, Edward insisted that Bella and the twins stayed with him at his home for the rest of her recovery. He felt that it was in their best interest since Carlisle was available practically 24/7. Carlisle would be able to make sure that Bella follows doctors orders without argument and make sure that she actually recovered. He also use this opportunity to keep an eye on Bella. With her clumsy self, it became a full time job keeping her from harming herself even further.

In addition to Bella, Edward used this opportunity to spent time with his kids. Edward always regretted the fact that he wasn't there for the important time in his kids life. He always regret that he wasn't there for there first walk and first words. He wasn't there to smell the sweet baby smell when they were first born or give them there first bath when they stink. He wasn't there for their many first. But now it was different "I would be there for everything and anything," a promise he made to himself. He was there when they went to sleep, when the woke up, when they went to school and whenever they needed him. He was there when Emmanuel showed an interest in the piano and music. Emmanuel wasn't as good as Edward since he was only two, but he seem to understand sound a pattern well, and with that Edward had something to work with. He encourage his son to follow this interest, and with that father and son bond.

Jasmine in the other hand, related better with her aunts than her parents. While she still love her parents to death, it was Alice, Olivia and Rosalie that truly understood her. The three were able to go shopping for hours, talk about what was cute or not, and Alice, Olivia and Rosalie were the only three people who could stand bye and watch her shop for hours. It was a miracle how much that girl love shopping, she was definitely a Cullen.

Now in the romance department, Bella and Edward were not the only couple who were having a happy moment. Rosalie and Alice were moving forward with Bella brothers, Jasper and Emmett. Alice and Jasper were spending hours together. They talk about what they like (both about life and each other) , what was important to them, and how their world could work together. Alice and Jasper have gone out every week since they started dating. They went to the movies, fashion shows, art shows, books club, psychology expedition and more. They had little in common, but they tried to make it work and somehow it did. It was working so well that Alice was even planning her wedding with Jasper. Of course Bella thought she was "crazy" but Jasper didn't mind. In fact he couldn't picture his life without Alice and he couldn't wait to make her his wife. "They are both crazy" Bella thought.

Rosalie and Emmett took there relationship in a different path. While they were steal moving in a fast rate, they weren't planning a wedding the same way Alice and Jasper was, but they did take a big step. Due to the fact that Bella almost die and Edward had no attention of leaving her side, Emmett and Rosalie have decided that life was to short and they couldn't wait any longer. So Rosalie and Emmett have finally gave into their passion and consummated their relationship. It was the first time for both of them, well the first time Emmett made love, but it was the best experience they ever had.

Olivia were also lucky with love. She and Jacob have been dating since she moved the Swan residence. She and Jake have been going out as much as they can and they even had sex, even though she knew Jasper would kill Jake if he ever found out. Heck, Charlie almost kill Jacob when Billy told Charlie that he caught the two in a middle of their little game. Charlie almost took his gun and shot Jake in sight when he saw the boy again. It was a funny moment for those who heard of it, but for those who live it, not so much.

Renee and Phil return to Phoenix so she could recover. She wanted to stay and make sure that her daughter and grand children were ok, but she needed to recover from her injuries herself. She needed time to heal before she was any good to anyone. But Renee was please with the fact that at least Esme will be around. She was please with the fact that Esme will be able to take care of her children, where she could not. And if Esme wasn't up for the job, Sue will be more than willing to do it, since she was Charlie girlfriend now and practically the kids step mother. Renee was please with the fact that she had back up.

While some things change, other things remain the same. Bella and Edward was still a hot topic in school and a lot of people were making fun of them behind their back But thankfully the Denali, who themselves didn't change much, were still in the Cullen lives. They still stay close to the Cullen, but they also live their on live. Tanya, Irena and Katie continue their high school career in Fork, but they also stood up for Bella when people would bad talk her behind her back. They also help with the twins. They would watch them when the Cullen couldn't and they would hang out with them, when ever it was possible. Jasmine was a little nicer to Tanya and Emmanuel was having a crush on her. In fact, he had a crush on all the Denali sisters, but he seemed to like Tanya the most. He consider her pretty and sweet. It was kind of cute of him.

While all the heroes were living it up, the bad guys were getting what they deserved. Victoria was on her own. She had no friend and no family. James had isolated her from everyone she known and now she had no one to turn to. To make things more difficult, she wasn't in the best condition to be by herself and she knew it. She knew her new condition was dangerous for her and if she didn't get help soon, she will not survive the following months.

James in the other hand was found guilty of all crimes and put in a mental institution. He was finally getting help for his problem and he was trying to make amends for the wrong he did to others. He wrote a letter to Renee for what he did to her and he wrote one for Bella. He also wrote one to his brother, but Edward haven't written him back. He knew Edward was still mad at him, but he hope over time Edward would forgive him.

Bella POV

"Edward your driving me crazy. You can't be around me all the time and protecting me from a possible treat from Victoria. You need to live your life and I need to live mind. I need space." Now I know what your thinking. You think I am trying to break up with him, well I'm not. I just need some time to myself. Ever since James attack, Edward has been hovering over me. He is so afraid of the possibility of Victoria attacking me, he became my personal babysitter. He was there to pick me up from school, drop me off at work, hang with me during the day and all that other stuff. To make things worst, he enlisted Alice and Olivia to baby sit me when he wasn't around. It was driving me crazy.

"Bella don't you start. Victoria is still out there and the police can't find her. I have to make sure that you safe." He said.

"Why you. Why is it your job to protect me." he was about to answer but I cut him off before he had a chance. "And don't tell me because you love me or because of the twins. Why is this so important to you."

He had a sad look on his face. It wasn't a look of sorrow, not really. It was more like a look of disappointment. He was looking at me like the answered should have be obvious. Maybe to someone else it would be, but to me no. He would have to explain it to me. I wait for him to say something and than he said "Bella, I can't imagine it again." .

"Imagine what" I ask.

"When you were gone, when James had you and I didn't know if I will get to you in time, I try picture my life without you. I try seeing how life would be if I didn't make it." I could tell this was hurting him, but he needed to continue, so I stayed quit and listen. "Bella, before you there was nothing but darkness. I was in my own personal hell and I seemed content there. And than you came. Like a light, an angel from heaven, you bought me so much joy and love. I don't know if I could live without it."

I was getting crept out. Was he saying what I think he was saying. No he couldn't be. Edward was to special to think that way. He was destine for greatness and he wouldn't give that up for the stupid fear of me dying. Who was I in comparison to him. I was plan, normal, average. I wasn't that pretty, but I was head strong and determine. I wanted something for myself, but I wanted more for Edward. He must never think that, never.

"I was so scared." he continued. "I was so scared of losing you and I didn't know what to do. I knew I had to be strong for the twins. I wasn't sure if they were alive either, but I hope that James would leave them alone. I hope for the best, and by miracle it happened. You were alive, the twins were safe and I had no intention of putting your life in danger again. I love you way to much."

"Edward, you can't think like that anymore. You need to realized that their things to live for. You can't let your guilt control you. You can't keep taking everybody pain inside of you and do something stupid when it doesn't turn out well for you. You need to think about your family, your parents, sisters and kids. Think of them." I told him. He needed to get that idea out of his head. Like I said, I wasn't that special.

"Bella, do you think guilt was my pain." he ask me.

"Wasn't it. Wasn't the guilt of unleashing James on me and our family what cause you to have those thought. That what happened right."

"Yes Bella I felt guilty, in more ways than you will ever know. But that wasn't the reason why I had those thought." he took a deep breath to gather himself. He wanted to make sure he explain himself correctly. He wanted to make sure that everything was properly said. "Bella I love you, and I don't think I could live in a world without you. Sure I have the twins, and that would keep me going, but not for long." I was shock. Did he really love me that much. No that wasn't possible. "Bella please understand, you're my life now and I would do everything I can to keep you safe."

"Edward, I love you to. But you need to give me space. You can't keep trying to protect me from the big bad world. You need to let thing flow naturally. Ok."

"Ok" he agreed. I gave a one big kiss and went back to bed. I should be lucky that, that was the only reason why he was acting the way he was. For a moment I thought it was because James have been writing to me and asking me for forgiveness. He ask me to let him make amend for what he did to me. At first I said no, but than I finally decided to say yes. I saw no point of staying mad at him when I had better things to worry about.

Anyway, today was the last day I was staying at the Cullen. Dad had only agreed to the arrangement because there wasn't much space at our house and I needed to recover. Plus Dr. Cullen agreed to let me stay and promise Charlie that nothing will happened between me and Edward. My recovery was to important to leave to chance and neither men had any attention of being grand parents again. So Edward and I couldn't do anything.

James POV

_Dear Edward Cullen_

_I know you that you are still mad with me and you haven't forgiven and that ok. I mean after what I did to you I wouldn't be surprise if you never forgive me. But I am hoping that you would a least come and visit me. I am hoping you will come and tell me how you feel. If you hate me, say it, if you can forgive, say it, if you wish me dead, say it. If you can say anything at all, say it. You need to tell me how you feel because it's the best for both of us, especially for you. You can't keep it inside, it will destroy you if you do, trust me I know from experiences._

_Edward your brother, my little brother, and I care a hole lot about you and your kids, my niece and nephew. I know you will never tell them that I am their uncle and that's more than ok. If I were you I would do the same thing. But I am hoping that you would not punish someone else for my mistake. The blame is all on me, so don't take it out on anyone else but me. I do hope you will at least come and visit, I really need to talk to you. There is something you need to know, and I could only tell you this face to face. So please read this letter and get back to me as soon as possible._

_Your Brother, James Mason_

This was the fifteen letters that I wrote to Edward in the last three months. Each letters, were written with love, care and respect, but he didn't write or call me back. All he did is ignore me and I was ok with that. I mean come on, I kidnap his kids, nearly kill his girl and actually killed his mother, he not contacting me should be a blessing in disguise. The fact that he didn't kill me when he had the chance, well I am very lucky. But my brother is not that lucky.

While I was here, I was visited by many people from my past. I was visited by my old gang. Eliot and Jack, the two new leader of my gang wanted revenge against Edward and Bella for putting me here. They wanted to kill them, or kidnap their kids, or what. But I had to convince them that it wasn't his fault and that I was sick. I told them that I wasn't mentally together and what I did was wrong, so they shouldn't blame them.

Victoria also came for a visit. She told me how much she love me and how much she was going to get her revenge against the one who brought me here. Victoria was out for blood and there was nothing I could do to stop her. She wanted to killed Bella personally and leave her dead body for Edward to find. It would be a way to punish Edward for taking me away from her, and a way for her to punish the twins for denying our child its father. Yes Victoria is pregnant. We found out a couple of days before we put my stupid plan in motion. In fact, I think it's the main reason why I did what I did. I wanted to make sure that my kids was the best and I had to get rid of the competition. I told you I was sick.

Laurent also came for a visit. He told me about the world on the outside. He told me about how he and Irena are happy together and how much they are love. He told me that everything seem to be working great for them and how happy he was. Unfortunately, he also inform me that he lost track of Victoria and he had no idea where she was. He look all over for her, but she disappeared.

"I'm worried about her." Laurent have always like Victoria and have always taken care of her as a little sister. He wasn't to happy about the way I was treating her and he have told me very often. But now that she is pregnant with a health condition that is dangerous to both her and the baby, he has more reason to fear. Victoria is unstable, (my fault) and she is a danger to herself and others. She needs help and she needs it soon. I just hope she finds it, not just for her sake, but for my child.

Edward Mason also came to visit me. He somehow was able to leave Statesville and visit me in this mental institution. He came to tell me that he was going to take care of everything and make sure that I had the help I needed. From his words and physical disposition, I could tell that he was serous. I could tell that he wanted to make up for what ever wrong he thought he did to me in the past. He wanted be a real father to me.

The last person who came to visit me was the one person I never thought would come, Carlisle Cullen. He came once every other week to check on my progress, to see if I was really getting better. He knew the doctor on my case and he was able to assist the other doctor with my case. I actually felt comfortable around him and that was what I needed. I needed someone who would believe in me no matter what, and would be able to help and make sure that I stay on the right path. He made me feel safe, I now know why Edward was able to stay in the straighten arrow. He was so lucky.

With that in mind, I finally came out and ask Carlisle an important question. A question that would save my child life and help his family. "Dr. Cullen I need to ask you a big favor." I said.

"James, you can ask me anything you want. But it doesn't mean I will do what you ask." that was fair. I put his family through a lot and the fact that he was here helping me out, well that was more than I can ask for.

"Ok, well." I took a deep breath. This was going to be hard, but it needed to be done. "I need you to find Victoria. She is sick right now and I think, no I know she is planning revenge against my brother and Bella." I told him. I could tell that he flinch when I called Edward my brother. But that what he was. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, Edward and I were brothers.

"I am pretty sure the police can handle it. And beside, she is only one person." he said.

"True, but she is pregnant" He gave me a worry look. "Victoria and I found out a couple days before we did what we did. I know it was stupid but Victoria can rarely say no to me. Anyway, her pregnancy is messing up with her mind and she will do anything in her power to avenge me. She needs help, will you help."

I could tell that he was considering what I was telling him. If Victoria was found, my child and its mother will die. "I will do what I can." he said.

"Thank you very much." I was truly thankful for what he was doing, but there was more. If Victoria was found in time, I knew she wouldn't be able to care for the child. I was hoping the Dr. Cullen would do it. Since he raise Edward into a good man, maybe he would do the same to my child. But only time will tell.

Charlie POV

Everything change so much since that day. After the big fight with James, my whole world went upside down. First off, Bella spent most of her time with Edward and their kids. She was with them at school, at home, work and even in her free time. She sometime slept over Edward house, but I only allowed it when Olivia and Alice was with her. I personally didn't like the idea of Bella staying in her boyfriend house without parent supervision, but considering the fact that they had kids already, what did you expect. Now mind you, that's after she recovered and was able to live her life again. This was after she stay with the Cullen, while she was recovering.

Beside this place became too crowded. After the holidays, Olivia and Jasper came back to Forks and move in with us. Olivia pack all her stuff and move into Bella room and Jasper move into Emmett room. Olivia transferred to Fork high and found a way to have at lease three classes with Bella. She would go with Bella to school, work with her at the daycare and hang with her at the Cullen, whenever they were free. She also spent a lot of time with Jake at La Push. It turned out that they were dating and all that cute stuff. So as a result, he was always here eating my food and making this place even more crowded. Imagine how much that suck. With the amount of food that Emmett eat a day, you could imagine how it is with Jake always being around here. But I rather have her and Jake here where I could keep an eye of them, instead in La Push, were they seem to get hot and heavy.

Taking about hot and heavy. Emmett and Rosalie have been all over each other. They are always making out and stuff, and as a man I am happy for him. But as a father I am worried. I mean come on, my daughter got pregnant and became a teen mother before she was fourteen. Do you think I will be ok if the same thing happened to my son. Hell no.

But to be honest, Rosalie is great for him. Thanks to her, Emmett actually got accepted to a great school with a football scholarship. It isn't the best school in the state, but he will get a great education and have a chance to play college football. The thing he always wanted to do. Plus, I heard she got accepted in the same school and they could now be together, how great.

Rosalie POV

I was heading to my father office ask him to put some logic into Edward head. Edward has been getting on my nerve with his outburst of his resentment of me going to college with Emmett. He was just making thing so difficult. As I came near my dad office, when I heard Edward voice. "Rosalie got accepted at every college she applied to, but she choose to go to Fork University with Emmett. How could you let her do it. She wanted to go to Duke or Yale her hole life. And now, she change her mind." Edward ask my dad.

"Edward that what she wants and I am ok with it. Why aren't you." My dad ask his son. Every since Emmett and I have been together, Edward has had an anger against Emmett. I guest he feared that Emmett will keep me my dream or he's still mad for how Emmett acted when it was reveal that Edward was the father of Bella kids, his kids.

"You need to convince her that it better if she goes to one of the other college the she got accepted in than, Emmett." he told Carlisle.

"Edward, how could you say that. If Bella choose to stay in Forks and go to community college, I know you will stay with here to be with her." Dad told my brother.

"Carlisle, that different. I have kids with Bella and Rosalie doesn't have kids with Emmett. She could still do a great things with her life." he told him. I could tell that he was serous and he meant everything that he was saying. So that when I decided to step in.

"Well I never knew you cared. But come on Edward, I love Emmett and I want to go stay with him. And you know if it was Bella, you would do the same thing." I told him.

"That different. We have kids. And" I cut him off before he could finish.

"I may not have kids with Emmett, but we have a nephew and a niece that we love to death." I don't know why but I felt so calm. Ever since I been with Emmett, I have relax more and I felt more at peace. I guest he brings it out in me.

"Rose, please be reasonable." he ask me.

"I am reasonable and I know what I am doing. I want to be with Emmett and there is nothing you could do to stop me. So now, could you please go find Bella so you could take her to the prom. I know how much she hate you for convincing her to go. To my understanding, she hate the whole idea of Prom."

"Don't change the subject Rose. I swear, ever since you and Alice met these two, you all been head over heal and not thinking." he told me.

"You should talk. You been all Bella this and Bella that. And don't use 'we have kids' as an excuse. It not an excuse and you know it. You love Bella the same way I love Emmett and Alice love Jasper. If you could you would marry her right now and nothing will stop you. So get over you issue." I hug my brother and headed to my room to get ready for the prom. I was going to have fun and no one was going to stop me.

Irena POV

"You know, I don't like Bella. I really can't stand her and I have no idea why you want me to protect her from that psycho friend of yours." I ask Laurent as he was helping me into his car. It was the end of the school year and everybody was getting ready for the prom. I was going with Laurent, Tanya was going with this guy name Eliot and Katie was going with this other guy that I didn't remember the name of. We all decided to go because we wanted to have fun.

"My sweet. I want you to keep an eye out for Victoria, not just for Bella sake, but yours as well." I gave him one of my famous puzzling look. The one I gave him when I didn't know what he was talking about, which to be honest, was most of the time.

"I could see I am confusing you." He look into my eyes and I knew was going to melt and do what ever he wanted me to do. "Victoria wants to not only punish Edward, but she also want to punish me for betraying James. She make sure I suffer and the best way to do that is going after you. So I have to make sure that your safe."

"So your telling me that, that BITCH, is coming after me because you didn't help her psycho boyfriend." He knotted his head. "Well, if she is stupid enough to come after me, my sisters will kill her, Especially Katie." Of all both my sisters, Katie was the most protective and mixture one of us. She was extremely protective and she often had to fight the battles that Tanya and I started.

"Well, Victoria will not get any where near you, I won't allow it. So just relax and trust me." He kiss me and let me out the car. We finally arrive at the party and was getting ready to go have some fun. If Victoria was stupid enough to come after us, well that was on her.

I hang with my friends and dance with my man when I saw her. "I guess she was stupid." She was moving against Bella when I notice that Bella friend, Olivia came in between them and punch Victoria in the face. She hit her so hard that I think she broke her noise. I could see the blood coming from her face, but I think blood was coming somewhere else too. There was to much blood for it to just come from her face, I think some of it was coming from her dress. I think she was bleeding from her leg.


	17. the new Cullen

Bella POV

Today was prom and I wasn't looking forward to it. I know it supposed to be every girl dream to go the prom with man of her dream. Me, in the other hand, I am dreading it.

I had to wear a stupid dress that Alice force me to wear. I really didn't want to dress up and be all beautiful for this stupid night, but with a friend like Alice, what do you expect. Anyway, I got all dress up and cute and I had to wait for Edward to pick me up. Off course he look like a Greek god, but what should I expect from Edward Cullen.

Thinking about it, all the Cullen are beautiful, I mean all of them. Even Jasmine and Emmanuel are beautiful. They were especially beautiful when they got all dress up for their birthdays party. Alice was able to convince Emmanuel to wear a button down black shirt with black paints and shoes. Jasmine had a blue dress with a yellow bow in the center. Alice thought it would be cute on her. The twins look like beautiful deities, a picture of how Artemis and Apollo would look like to me and I was surprises that they came out of me.

Anyway, after the party Alice thrown for the twins, she convince Edward that she could make me even more beautiful for the prom. Edward said ok and now look at me. I hate him some time. I could never say 'NO' to him, especially when he convince Olivia and Alice to help him. Those three were my biggest weakness sometime. At least nothing big will happened tonight.

Victoria POV

I don't know what happened, I had everything plan. I had Bella cornered and I had Edward distracted. I used a friend of mind name Vincent to distract Edward while I got behind Bella and stab her in her back. Vincent was a guy from the old gang who Edward really like, so it was easy to used him to distract him. If everything had gone as plan, Edward would have found Bella dead body and than feel the same pain I feel. The pain of losing someone you love. That how it was supposed to happened.

I even had the other Cullen distracted. Well it wasn't that hard because Rosalie and Alice were to into their date to notice me. You would think the number of time I have been around them, you would think that they would be able to smell me around a mile away. But they are useless and it should be an easy hit and run.

Instead, I started bleeding and the pain I was feeling was so much, that one punch from Bella knock me out. Well actually, one punch from her Barbie looking friend, knock me out. But you know what, it doesn't matter. The only thing that seem to matter is the fact I am now in the hospital delivering my baby.

I know I should be happy, but I'm not. It seems that since I never took care of myself properly during the pregnancy, the labor was more painful than it should've been. Every second, every moment was like God himself came to punish for some wrong I committed against him. The pain was so incredible that I pass out. There was blood ever where and I heard the doctor say that they couldn't stop the bleeding. In addition to that, I can't here my kid cry. I can't here him or her take their first breath. They are doing everything in their power to save us both, but you know what, I know I won't make it. I know I will never see my child. I will never hold it, love it, protect it. I will never do the mother thing. I will never be Bella. I will never be her, because I am no longer sleeping. I am gone.

James POV

"In the Shadow of Death. We say good bye to our sister, Victoria . May she rest in peace" this was my last chance to say goodbye to her. This was my last chance to tell her that I love her and that I am sorry for all the things that I put her threw. All the betrayal, disappointment and regret. This was my last chance to say good bye to the woman I love.

You see, Victoria did not survive the labor. She lost to much blood and there was nothing that the doctor could have done to save her. Maybe if she went to the doctor appointment, the way she was supposed to, maybe she would still be alive. I knew she wanted Bella to die, but I didn't think. NO, I hope, that she would think more about our child than her lust for revenge. But I was wrong. She was gone and my son have lost his mother.

Well, he also lost me. I was in a mental institution and once I recover, I was going to jail. There was no way I could take care of my son, and there was no way I was going to let anyone from my old gang or my old friend put their claws on him. There was only one solution and I hope he was willing to do it. Not for me, but for my son.

Bella Pov

I was racing in the woods trying to get to Edward before he did something stupid. He didn't like the fact that Carlisle and the rest of his family had all agreed to the decision of adopting James son. They thought it was a great idea to add a new member to the family, they had a lot of love to give. He in the other hand, didn't want to stay connected to James or his real father in any way and it seems that this child will keep him connected to a dark time in his life.

_Flash back_

_Carlisle have called a family meeting and assisted that everyone should be there. Edward decided to bring Bella because he was planning to take her out tonight and ask me a very important question, I hope he is not asking me to marry him. Anyway, he wanted everything to be perfect and he believe it could be, if he just had her alone. Unfortunately, Carlisle called, and he had to come._

_Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett were already there waiting for us to arrive. When we did, Carlisle went straight to the point. "I visit James today and he ask me to do him a favor. Now I know it's a big favor and I already talk to Esme about it, but I need you guys to honestly think about it before you give me an answer." I could from his face that he hope that what ever his kids decided, it will be in his favor. "Well I will not play around the bush, so here it goes." He took a deep breath and went for it. "James want me and Esme to adopt his son. He wants us to raise the child in a loving family with all of us. But we won't do it if you not on board."_

_All of their kids were in shock. It seems that no one saw this coming. Well no one but Alice. She was the only who really weren't shock "Well, if you do this, does that mean we have to deal with James in the future. I don't see any possibility of that, but I want to make sure. And about Victoria relative, do they want the child, will they try to claim it later on" Alice ask her father. But from her expression, you could tell she already knew the answered_

"_James is going to prison for multiple crimes and neither him or Victoria have family that want to take care of the child, so I don't see that happened either." Carlisle told his daughter. He knew from her question that she had already accept the child as a Cullen._

"_Well, if Alice and youdon't see as a problem, than I am ok with it to. I guess Alice won't be the baby anymore." Rosalie said. She happy for her parents. It was no secret that Esme always wanted a house full of kids. And now, in its own way, she was getting her dream, another child._

_Carlisle now look at his son. He knew that Edward would be the one with the most problem. He hated James, and he didn't want his son in this house. "So what do you think son. Will you be ok with that."_

"_NO, I don't want him here. His parents try to kill Bella and tormented my kids. I can't deal with that." Edward got up and headed for the door._

_End Flash Back_

I finally reach the meadow where Edward like to spent his time thinking and reflecting. It was hard to catch up to him because he was walking in a fast pace. But when I finally reach him, I jump on his back and gave him a big hug. "I know you mad at Carlisle right now, but you can't be mad at for what he wants do." Bella got off his back. Edward turn around to look Bella in the face as she continue talking. "He wants to give a kid a chance to a normal life, the same way he did for you."

"I know that Bella, but come on, its James kid." Edward said with anger in his voice. "The kids parents almost kill, not once but twice. Do you honestly think I will be able to not link those two to him."

"You can't punish him for the sins of his parents. If that was true, than she should be lock up right next to James, for the crimes of Edward Mason." I could tell that mentioning that name. It was a low blow. But I had to make my point. James may be the father, but the kid was innocent and it needed a chance to have a life. So I continued "and you're James brother, Emmanuel is his nephew and Jasmine is his niece. Your all related and that not your fault." I stop for a minute and thought of a joke "Well Emmanuel and Jasmine are your fault, but that not the point." Edward laugh a little.

"Anyway, don't blame the kid for James action." I said.

"So you think I should accept him with no problem." Edward said.

"Its not the kid fault. And beside, can you think of no better parents than yours. If they could save you, imagine what they could do for him." I told him. I continue "they really wants this. I know Esme always wanted a house full of kids, so maybe this an answer to her prayer. Another son for her and Carlisle."

"Bella, Carlisle and Esme were great, are great." He than face me and became extremely serous. "But you are the one who save me. You are the one that save me from myself. And I want the rest of my life making it up to you."

I was shock. He couldn't mean what I thought he meant. "Edward, what are you saying exactly." I was freaking out. The idea of marriage was the farthest thing in my mind. But looking at Edward right now, I don't know.

He look at me and got on one knee. "Bella I love you with everything that is in me. Your are the mother of my kids, my best friend and my soul mate. Will you do me the honor and be my wife someday" He took out a small ring out of his pocket and showed it to me. "This is not a wedding ring, but a promise one. I know you don't like the idea of marriage, but I know you love. Will you marry me someday."

I knew it probably wasn't the right time for us. I mean we were to young. We still had a semester of school left and we had college. Plus most teenage marriage don't last long. With everything that would go against us, I was surprise with the answered that came out of my mouth. "YES"

Carlisle POV

The adoption process didn't take long. James sign the papers and the lawyers hurried up the process. He look over every detail to make sure that everything was on the up and up, so no problem will arise. The lawyer, like me, didn't want any mistake. The adoption was still a delicate process, but he was hopeful that everything will turn out ok.

Anyway, after waiting a long time, in a matter of days, Esme and I brought home our new son, Jonathan Carl Cullen. He was name Jonathan after a childhood friend of my and name Carl after me. All of my kids were please to have him, even Edward. Alice had already decorated the nursery blue and white with a blue sky theme. Emmett and Rosalie reattached her old crib. It was originally brown, but Alice convince Jasper to paint it blue to match the room. It was a loving theme and I went well with his eyes.

Jonathan or John, had blue eyes like James, but somehow had strawberry blond hair. That was rare for a boy to have that kind of hair color, but it seems to work for him. Looking more at him, I could seem the same features that Edward, James and Emmanuel shares. I could see the part of him that is Mason. But thanks to the Fates, he will be raise as a Cullen, like his brother.

* * *

I hope you like this Chapter. Please review it and let me know what you think.


	18. Oh ShT

Carlisle POV

I was in the nursery playing with my new son when my phone rang. I put him down in his cribs while I go and answer the phone. "Hello, this is the Cullen residence, Carlisle Cullen speaking, how can I help you."

"Well Carlisle, you are always so polite." the voice said. The voice that I would recognized anywhere because he make my hair stand on ends.

"Aro my old friend. It so good to hear from you. What can I do for you." Aro was a relative of mind. I wasn't sure how exactly, I just knew we were related.

"I have been informed that you have adopted another child. Now Carlisle, you know how important our family is to the Volturi. You should know better than doing something stupid as adopting another teenager." I could hear from his words that it wasn't Aro my friend who was talking to me, but Aro the leader of our clan. I hated this version of him.

"Aro, the boy is nothing but a child. He is not even six months old, his mother die in child birth and his father gave up all legal rights to him. So you have nothing to worry about." I told him

"That's what you said about Edward, and now his a father of two and engaged." seriously, was he spying on my family or something.

"Old friend, you have nothing to fear. I promise you." I told him.

"Well if there is nothing to fear, than you have no problem allowing the child to receives our blessing. And I am pretty sure Cauis wouldn't mind having this child as a god son, since I am Rosalie and Marcus is Alice god fathers."

I hate the fact that he push me into a corner. But I had to no choice to say "YES".

"Good, good. Than you should get ready for our arrival. We will be there soon." I was about to hang up, when he decided to say one more thing. "Oh, Carlisle, you should know that we will bring our whole clan. So I hope you have space.""Ok. We have more than enough space for everyone." I told him.

"And please tell Edward and this Bella Swan, that I expect to see my knew "grandchildren" soon. And please tell Sasha that I expect to see her and her daughters soon. She is still part of this family."

"Will do. Is there anything else I can do you Aro."

"No" And with that I than hang up the phone and waited impatiently for Alice to come home.

Olivia POV

I can't believe this is my seniors years. This is the year were me and my friend could have the most fun. This is the year where we party, dance, and do everything that we want to do. Well that what I hope. Instead, I am spending all my time in the library trying to catch up with my work so I could graduate on time.

Now explain this to me. How is it possible for all of my friends and boyfriend to have just the right amount of credits to graduate, and me, who have none of their problem or situation, is behind.

Let look at it for a second. When school started, Charlie was out of town and he had decided that it was best if Bella and I stayed with the Cullen. Well he didn't really didn't decide that it was for the best, he just thought that it was better than Bella and I staying home by ourselves, since he caught me and Jake in a really bad situation. But lets forget that for a second, like I was saying, when school started, I was staying at the Cullen.

Emmett was the only one who stay home, and that was because Carlisle felt that he had to many people to watch.

Any who, I was with them when Edward decided that it was best if him and Bella bought the kids to school. He thought it was a cute family moment and Bella and I felt like barfing. But he got his way, so I drove to school with Alice new car. 'That woman drives as crazy as her brother. Seriously this family needs help.'

So we went to school, look over our schedule and decided the best time to meet. It turns out that we all had lunch together, but I had English, and Spanish with Alice and had History and Math with Bella. The rest of my schedule were with people that Bella introduce me to, but I didn't like. For example, Jessica and Lauren, real bitches.

I even had time to hang out with Jake, which was ware since he went to a different school, but we still found time for each other. It was supposed to be the best year of our life. That unfortunately change.

It all started when I called into the principle office. "Sir, you needed to talk to me." I didn't know his name, and frankly I didn't care. He was only going to be my principle for another year, so it didn't matter.

"Well, Ms. Hale, I am sorry to inform you that some of your credits for classes are lost. Apparently not all of credits have been transferred from your old school." he told me.

"Ok, so what does that mean." I ask him. I'm hoping he is not trying to tell me that I will not be able to graduated with my friends, cause that will really sucks.

"Well, it not all bad news. I have been inform that if you complete these classes." He handed me a list of classes that I had not register for. "You will be able to graduate with your friends in June."

"Your kidding me right, cause I had more than enough credit to graduate before summer came, what happened." I was getting a little mad. The idea of taking extra classes was making me mad.

"Well, it seems that some of your classes didn't go threw. So."

"So your telling me that I have to do all this stupid work so I could graduate with my friends. This suck." with that I left his office. Usually I would fight with everything in me, but I was tired and I personally felt it was a waste of time. So I am just gonna have to work that much harder.

Alice POV

School had already started and I was getting settle in all my classes. They were pretty easy and they weren't a lot since all my major classes and non-major classes were done. I only had five classes and they were easy to deal with.

Everything was easy, well that's what I thought until I got home. "ALICE" I heard my father scream my name as I enter my home with Olivia shadowing me. "CAN YOU PLEASE COME INTO MY STUDIES"

I have never heard my dad raise his voice my whole life. He didn't raised his voice when Edward got drunk and crash his car or when Edward told him he got Bella pregnant or when Edward got arrested or when Edward, you know what, not enough time in the world to tell every single one of Edward mistake. Anyway I enter my dad studies and take a step back to look at his face. He was pale white and look like he haven't eaten in a while. He also look nervous and scared. And than I knew we were in trouble.

"Dad, is everything ok?" I ask him, even tough I knew the answered.

"NO. No its not." My father had to take a moment to gather himself. I knew my dad very well and I knew that there was only one thing that could make him this nervous. But we haven't heard anything from them in years.

"Alice, there coming. They heard about John and they decided to come." dad told me.

"Ok, so what. They'll come. We will make them happy and than they will leave." I told him hoping that it will turn out that way.

"No sweaty you don't understand. They are all coming, the Volturi and the rest of our stupid family. We are having a stupid family reunion and we have to invite Bella and the twins, and everyone has to be here, every one is coming." And with that we ended out conversation with fear in our hearts.

* * *

OK this chapter is over. i hope you like it. This story is almost over so enjoy. Please review my work. i take both good and hte bad. Review please


	19. Why we fear them

Some of you said that the Cullen will have trouble with the arrival of the Volturi. In this Chapter you will see why. In this chapter you will see why the Volturi are extremelly dangerous, you will see why the Cullen fear them so much.

* * *

Emmett POV

"Come on Bella, we need to go." I scream at the top of my longs at my sister and her friend. I wasn't the most patience person in the world and Bella knew that. She knew I had to leave on time and not a minute later, that characteristic always drove me crazy, her too. I think I got it from Charlie, he always left on time. "What taking so long. You know we can't be late." I tell my sister as I was waiting for her in my jeep.

"Give me a minute Emmett, I'm helping Olivia with her dress." Bella tells me. "There's certain things I need to fix on that dress of hers."

"How come it always takes girls an hour to get ready, when you compare them to guys. Emmanuel and Jasmine are all set and ready to go and they're kids. Come on, we want to go, we're just waiting for you two."

"Well, you didn't dress Emmanuel and Jasmine, I did. And beside, I have to look good for people. It is my job, as the fashion guru of this family, to show the world that the Swan family actually has a fashion sense." Olivia tells me as she exit our house from the front door. This attitude of fashion guru, she got it from Renee because those two were the only girls that I knew who spend hours at the mail buying things or window shopping. Mom always felt that a woman should always look good, no matter what, and Olivia is the same way.

"Guys, it doesn't matter if you look nice or not. If we don't get there on time, we're dead." I tell my sisters as I remember the last conversation I had with Rosalie last night. The conversation in which she tells me 'If you don't do a good impression with my uncles tomorrow, you could kiss our relationship goodbye.'

"Uncle Emmett, Uncle Emmett." I here a eco of my name as I started driving my jeep to the direction of the Cullen house. However, because I am to deep in my own thought, I don't here. I must really be scared of these guys.

"Emmett, snap out of it. Didn't you here Jasmine calling you name." Olivia says.

"Oh sorry." I respond to Olivia statement as I look at Jasmine sitting in the back of my car sit with my front mirror "Yes Jasmine, how can I help you."

"Are they gonna like me. The Vol-ti-oh, I mean. Are they gonna like me." She ask.

"They are called the Volturi and yes they are gonna like you. They are gonna like us all." I hope no one knows that I am lying through my teeth.

I look at her face and see that I reinsure her. However, I could see that I didn't do the same for Bella. "OK Emmett, what are you not telling us.""Later Bella, I promise. Just wait until we get into the Cullen property." She doesn't argue, but give me a stare that state that it's over.

For the rest of the ride, we stayed quite. We don't talk. say a word or even move. We basically stay motionless throughout the ride. It seems the impending doom got us all worried.

Once were on the Cullen property and I park my car, I try to run out into the house. However, Bella search for me to explain myself, to explain what I am not telling her. But by a miracle or chance, Alice is already waiting for us. I run to her and ask her 'where Rosalie.' She point upstairs and I leave them. I don't want to be the one who would have to explain to Bella the trouble were in.

Alice PoV

I see all my friend and let Emmett pass me as he runs upstairs to meet up with Rosalie. That chicken, he rather deal with Rosalie, than deal with his on sister. I wonder why however. Rosalie could beat Emmett in any fight, so why is he more scared of her than Bella. Or maybe he's not scared of her. Maybe he is scared for her. If this doesn't work, the Volturi will take Rosalie away, and Emmett will never be able to see her again. Loosing her is way to important to him. I guess he really does love her.

"Alice" Bella snap me out of my thought. "Can you please tell me what's all the worry is about." I look at her confusedly.

"Bella, didn't Edward tell you. I mean didn't he tell you the truth about the Volturi and why they are so important to us." I ask her.

"Well. He told me that they are technically Royalty and everyone in this family have to listen to them." She answers. From her expression, I could tell that Edward didn't tell her much. Looking at her now, I don't blame him.

So now it's going to be my job, great. "Well Bella, the Volturi aren't 'technically' royals, they are royals. They are a royal family that live in Italy and they govern the covens of our family." From her expression, I think I made it worst.

"OK, let me explain. Our family and Sasha family and the other families that you will meet today are an off branch of the main family the originated in the city that Volturi rules. The Volturies family are the main branch and they are the one makes the laws that every family have to follow."

"So they are the ones who rule and you guys just have to follow. Is that it." Olivia ask. I didn't realized that she was listen to the story the same way Bella did.

"Well yes or no. The Volturies Family have rules that we have to follow so we don't have to deal with their wraith. Cause that really bad. But we could do what ever we want."

"So what the big problem is their coming here. Why is everyone nervous." She ask me.

"Well, it seems that Carlisle and our family broke one to many rules and now they are fed up. They came to deal with us personally and they brought the rest of our family, to make examples out of us. "

"What rules are you talking about. And explain, what are they gonna do to you, kill you." Olivia states with humor in her voice. But from my expression, she could tell that I wasn't kidding. She realized how serous this is.

"Yes, they could kill us all." than I started laughing. Their expression was priceless. "NO, they won't kill us, but they would make our lives a living hell and they may take the kids away from their parents."

"What do you mean 'take the kids away from their parents'" Bella ask me.

"Well, if the Volturi feel that John is not a good mix for this family, they will cancel the adoption and make sure that Carlisle and Esme never see him again." They were in total shock, they couldn't believe that anyone could do that. "And that just Johnny situation."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bella scream at me.

"Well" I was a little nervous. I didn't know if I should be the one to tell Bella this. If Edward didn't do it, why should I. "Bella, maybe you should ask Edward about this. I don't think he will be happy with me if I told you."

"Alice, please just tell me the truth, please." she ask again.

"Ask you 'HUSBAND.' He should be the one to tell you what's going on." She realized that I was not going to tell her the whole truth, so she left my sides and leave me, Olivia and twins alone.

"Hey guys, would you like to see your uncle John and your grandmother Esme." I ask them. They shake their head up and down and I point them to the nursery, where my mom is dressing up John with the clothing I prepare for him.

Once there gone, Olivia stares at me "Ok, what are you not telling her. What are you hiding from her and the rest of us."

"OK, well I couldn't say this in front of Bella cause you know how she gets when her kids are in danger. But you should know that if Bella doesn't make a good impression with the Volturi later today, than she could kiss her children goodbye."

"Wait what. What are you talking about. Are they gonna kill her or something."

"No, I wish." I pause for a moment. I wonder if I should tell Olivia the seriousness of the situation, but I'm not gonna lie to her. "If she fails on this task, then the Volturi will take Emmanuel and Jasmine away from their parents and…."

Olivia finish my sentences for me "Edward and Bella will never see their kids again." The shock look on Olivia face show just how much she understood the situation now.

Esme POV

I was dressing Johnny when I heard Jasmine and Emmanuel coming in the nursery. "Grandma, Johnny." I smile at my grandchildren and give them a big kiss. I than put Johnny in his stroller and let them play with him. I would have join them, but the argument between Bella and Edward disturb my fun time with them.

"Edward tell me what the hell is going on. Please tell me why my children are in danger. Why everybody is so worried" Bella screamed

"Bella, you don't need to worry. I made sure that everything will be fined. The kids are safe." he try to reassure her, but it didn't work.

"Edward please." she continue asking. Realizing that he wouldn't tell her the truth, I decide that its time for me to step in. After all Emmett knows and Bella has more to loss than he did. "Edward tell her the truth.""Esme, you shouldn't put yourself in the middle of this." he tells me.

"This concern my kids and grandkids. I have every right to be in the middle of this conversation and she has every right to know the truth."Looking at him, I realized that he still struggling with the truth. He wants to tell her but he doesn't know how, so I do it for him. "Bella, you should be very worried right now.""Why. What is going on?" I could see the fear in her eyes.

"The Volturi are coming here to decide if it a good idea to allow John adoption to go through." I tell her.

"But he's already yours. James sign the legal papers and everything." she stated.

"Yes. But the Volturi could reverse the adoption and make sure we never see him again." She was shock. She couldn't believe that someone was truly able to do that to their own family member. However, she never met the Volturi. Their cruelty is legendary.

"Alice already told me that, but I thought she was kidding."

"No she wasn't. It's the truth." I took a second to collect my though. I took my time before I spoke the next words "And there's more."

"What, what else could there be?" She ask.

"If they don't like us or the way were raising our kids, than they would take them away." Edward told a scared Bella.

"What do you mean 'take them away'." She ask.

"They will come, take the kids from us and send them to Italy. They will raised them themselves and we will never see them again." Edward told her.

"That's not possible. They can't do that, can they. I mean, they don't have the power right." She was so scared, but also so naïve.

"Bella" Edward started "they have already done it before. Long ago, before the twins were born and I was adopted. Long ago the Volturi took two kids away from their family, the family known as the Hunters."

"OK, so what happened to the Hunters. Why did they take their kids away" Bella ask

"Well they were part of this family and everyone dealt with them because we had to. But once they cross the line, the Volturi chose not to deal with them anymore, they were kick out the family." He continued.

"They were shun by the rest of the family. No one spoke to them. They were basically invisible. That was until the twins." I continued

"The twins. Who are you talking about." She than pause for a moment. From her expression, I could tell that she was now figuring out who we were talking about. I know for a fact that Edward had at least mention the Volturi twins once or twice in their conversation. She was figuring it out. "Are you talking about Alec and Jane."

"Yes. When the twins parents were reveal to be expecting, the Volturi step in." he told her.

"What do you mean 'the Volturi step'. What exactly did they do." Bella was extremely worry. She should be.

"Well first they were nice. Well, what the Volturi consider nice." She was a little confused. "Ok, they ask the couple very nicely if they could take the children away and keep them safe from all the embarrassment of their parents shame."

"But the parents said no, didn't they." She ask.

"Yes" Edward answered. And than continued with the story. "Once the parents said no, the Volturi arrange to get the parents arrested for some sort of major crime." She was totally shock, but she let him continued. "They than arrange to have the parents executed as fast as possible."Edward pause for a moment. He wanted to make sure that she gather everything in first. "The executed them." she ask.

"The father first. He was executed as soon as possible. The mother was executed after she gave birth."

"Than what happened." she ask.

"The twins were put in foster care for two weeks and later adopted by Aro and his wife."

"Does the twins know. Do they know what happened to their parents." she ask.

"They were told when they were ten. But the don't believe the story. They believe that their parents die and Aro adopted them." I told her.

"What were their name" she ask.

"Jane and Alec, just like the twins." I answered.

"Are they gonna do the same thing to us if we fail this stupid test of there." she ask.

"Don't worry Bella. Nothing is going to happened to you or the twins, so don't worry about it ok." he kiss her on forehead and left the room.

"Do you agree with him, do you believe him?" She ask.

"Edward is no Alice, but I do hope that his prediction comes true." I gave her a hug and than leave the room and go back the nursery. This is not going to be a good day.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. PLease review and tell me what you think. Good or bad i want it all.


	20. Family

They were all sitting in the living room waiting for the guest to arrive. They were all nervous and scared. They weren't sure if they would be able to convince the Volturi and the rest of their family that the new addition would be a good mix. Previous members who tried to do what the Cullen were doing didn't have much success in doing it. They were punish for the attempt. The Cullen just hope that it wouldn't happened to them.

Rosalie was sitting next to Emmett, holding his hand. She was hoping that Emmett good nature would win the Volturi favor in the end. She had already known that the Swans weren't the Volturi favorite people. They already dislike them for the fact that Bella had gotten herself pregnant with Edward child in a young age. They also didn't like the fact that Edward chose Bella over Tanya. The Volturi had hope that Tanya and Edward would be a good mix and that their kids would be so beautiful with good genes. But now, well let just say there was a lot of hoping.

Alice, who was sitting next to her mother and brother, was hoping that Jasper would arrive soon. Due to exams, Jasper was unable to take an earlier flight. Instead he had to leave right after his finals. To make things more complicated, Jasper was bringing a friend with him. He had original plan on bringing the friend before, but when he found out about the family meeting, Jasper couldn't cancel. So now, the stranger that the Cullen has never met, will be coming to this event.

"Stop that." Bella tells her daughter as she watches her play with Olivia dress. Edward, Bella, Olivia and the twins were sitting in the center of the living room. They were put together because they were the one who had the most to fear. If Edward and Bella fails the Volturi investigation of them, then their twins would be taken away from them, the same way Alec and Jane were taken away from their parents. If Edward and Bella fail, they will never see their children again.

If Olivia was unable to prove that she was a good person, with moral and values and good breeding, than the Volturi would find a way to remove Jasper from Alice life. Alice was the Aro favorite Cullen, who ever she chose to be with would have to be really special. He would have to prove his worth to the Kings. So if Jasper was unable to impress them himself, than she would have to. "boy life suck" She thought to herself.

As everybody started feeling the tension, the bell ring. Carlisle got up and open it.

In front of him stood Tanya Denali, leader of the Denali branch of the family. The Denali originated in Denali, Alaska, but chose to live in Fork after the death of Tanya father. It was Sasha decision. She wanted to be close to old friends.

Sasha was only related to the Clan through marriage, it was her late husband who was a Volturi relation. She had however earn there respect with her lawyer skill. But regardless of the fact that Sasha has done great things to earn the Volturi respect, Tanya was the head of the family. She was the one in charge of the family fortune and was the one who usually had the final decision on family matter.

"Tanya, I am happy to see you." Carlisle greeted his guest.

"Its good to see you too. I just wish it was in better circumstances." With her strawberry blonde hair, Tanya let her rest of her family into the Cullen house. Irena and Katie were accompanied by Laurent and two other guest. Laurent stayed close to the family after James imprisonment and Victoria death. He had even attend community College to stay near his girl.

"Tanya, who are your two other guest?" Carlisle ask.

"OH, I forgot. You never met them." Tanya signal dark hair girl to come to her side. "Carlisle I would like you to me my cousin Carmen and her boyfriend Eleazar."

"How do you do?" Eleazar ask.

"Fined. Thank you for asking." Carlisle than face Tanya. "I didn't know you had a cousin."

"Yes. She the daughter of my father brother. We rarely see her because she mostly stay in Alaska. But since the Volturi are coming. She had no choice, but to come."

Carlisle was shock with the news. He didn't know that another Denali existed. He than look around and ask Tanya "were is your mother? Where Sasha."

"She outside talking to Alistair. It turn out he came the same exact time as we did." She answered his question.

Looking confused, Bella face Edward and ask "Who is Alistair?"

"Alistair is Carlisle oldest friend, second to Aro. He live in Europe and is head of the family over there." He responded.

"Is he nice. I mean, is he a cool person or is he mean or something." She ask him.

"No, he's not mean." a stranger with long black hair answered. He had dark blue eyes and pale skin. From his feature, Bella could tell that he was part of this family, he was way to beautiful for him not to be. "My father is never mean. He even surpass Carlisle on the compassion test." he started laughing.

"Bella, I would like you to meet Charles Gates. His Alistair Gates only son." Bella gave her hand for a hand shake and he happily accepted. She than look to the girl to his right. "This is also Charles wife Makenna." Bella extended her hands for another handshake. But Makenna gave her a big hug and a kiss. She was extremely friendly.

The mood of the room eventually change from Bella and Makenna to Alistair and Sasha. The two came together as a pair, it seems.

Alistair was a man in his Fifties. He had mixture of gray hair and black hair, but he was very handsome. He also had pale skin like his son and was in well shape for a man his age. Sasha, who was always beautiful, stood beside him, holding her round stomach. "She's pregnant" the twins scream as they see her.

"There having a baby" Jasmine scream out loud.

Bella look at Katie who took the time to explain to the others. It seemed that Sasha had in fact used the frozen sperm of her late husband. She had in fact kept the promise that she made to him, the promise to give him a son.

"She pregnant with her dead husband baby. That is so creepy." Olivia said without thinking. Everybody just laugh at her comment. She of course didn't care about the laughter, she just cared about the creepy feeling she was having after hearing the news of the new member of the Denali clan.

The laughter continued until there was another nock at the door. As Carlisle went to upon the door he was greeted by another familiar face "Siobham, my old friend."

Siobham was part of the Irish coven. She lead the business there and had made a lot of money for the family. She was a strong woman, middle age, but still very beautiful. She had once shown an interest at Alistair, but he had no desire to ever marry.

Next to Siobham was her husband Liam Conner. He was extremely handsome and strong will. He bought their daughter Maggie. Maggie resemble her father a lot more than her mother. But because she was part of this family, she was extremely beautiful. She was just extremely spoiled, and it showed.

Behind the Irish coven, were the Amazon coven. With beautiful light brown skin, that seems to turn a beautiful gold color when the sun hits it, Zafrina and her two daughters Senna and Kachiri stood near the doorway. The family that live in the Amazon, helping families in need and making a descent fortune in the process was consider the most shameful family of all. Besides the Hunters, Zafrina family was the family with the biggest shame. Zafrina had shame her family when she had gotten herself pregnant with Kachiri and refused to marry the father. While she had her reason ( he was a no good drug dealer and murderer) the rest of the family look at her with shame and hatred.

She unfortunately, didn't help herself when she got pregnant again, by a different man. A man who didn't come from a good family or money, no. But a man who was nothing but a thief, a no good thief who had a wife and child at home.

The Volturi took care of him and his family when Zafrina was reveal to be pregnant. They agreed to let the child live and grow up, but they refused to allow any member from the father family near Senna.

"I am please you came Zafrina." Esme stated this time. She didn't like the fact that the family have always consider Zafrina the lowest scum and dirt.

"I am happy to be here." She than look at the child in Esme arms and the twins next to him. "Who are these beautiful children." she ask.

"The child in my arm is John, my new son." Esme responded.

"And these two." Zafrina was looking at Emmanuel and Jasmine.

"They're Edward children, with his girlfriend Bella." Esme explain while pointing at Bella who was talking to Liam.

"Edward has children. Don't you think he is a little young for that." Zafrina ask.

"Yes I do. But there a lot of things that happened when I wasn't looking." she then handed her son to Rosalie and took Zafrina to the kitchen "let talk about it."

Time has pass and no guest have arrive. It was almost time for the arrival of the Volturi when Edward decided to get some fresh air. Regardless of the fact that there was plenty of room in the house, Edward felt claustrophobic, so he step outside.

Not long after he went outside, he felt a little tug from his paints. He look down and saw his son. He pick him up and held him in his arms. "Edward and Little Edward, how are you man." A familiar voice said.

"Benjamin, it has been a long time." Benjamin was part of the Egyptian coven. He was the adopted son of Amun and Kebi and had a girlfriend name Tia.

"Fined and you." Edward ask as he put his son down.

"Well, we have to meet the Volturi, so I am happy as I can be." Looking at the little boy, Ben can't help himself from smiling. "So, this is Edward junior?" he ask.

"Actually his name is Emmanuel Swan." Edward said.

"Oh, I thought he was your son Edward. He look just like you." Ben said.

"He is my son. He just have his mother last name. That's all." Edward responded.

"Edward you know that the Volturi won't like that. You know they will force their mother to change the name to Cullen. You know how they are about tradition and family unity and all that stupid stuff." Ben said.

"Well, that could always change. I mean look at us. Neither one of us are biologically reality to our respectable fathers, but we are still part of their family and this one."

"Yeah, but my situation is different. Amun got hell from Caius for adopting me, he was almost kick out of this family for doing it. Carlisle situation was different because Aro is Carlisle actual uncle." Benjamin said.

"Uncle" Emmanuel ask. "Like uncle Emmett."

"Yeah son. Aro is the younger brother to your great-grandmother, Rosalie Cullen the first." Edward answered his son.

"Yeah, and you know that Aro always had a soft spot for Carlisle because of it." Benjamin said not realizing that his parents and the two member from the Roman coven were here.

"Yes, I remember the tail well." Stefan had stated. He was part of the Roman coven and a distance cousin to Aro and Carlisle. "Aro sister was the most beautiful woman in the world. With her green eyes and fare skin, she had no equal." Stefan than look at Edward. "Is it not true that Carlisle eldest look just like her."

"Well Rosalie look a great deal like Carlisle, so I couldn't tell you." Edward responded.

"But Carlisle look a great deal like his mother. So I guest its true." Stefan said.

"It doesn't matter Stefan. All that matters is the fact that we are here and we have to deal with this now." Amun said as he drag his wife and Valdimir with him.

Benjamin than stared at Edward as he said. "This is going to be a long night. A really long night." The others follow Edward into the house. They try to make themselves feel more comfortable because they new that nothing will be the same.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. good review or bad. let me know. And thank you. the Next chapter will be the last. you will find out what happened with the Volturi and what was the cullen fate


End file.
